The girl who wouldn't give up
by PasoLover
Summary: Sarama is a demon slayer who found life pretty boring, (but easy), until she met a half-demon named, Kirashu. Suddenly, her life seems a lot more confusing. *Completed*
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

The girl who wouldn't give upbr  
  
by Sarah  
  
/p  
  
So, this is my first fanfic, I hope you like it. This story was inspired by the   
  
show, InuYasha. Though I don't think I'll be using the characters inside of my story.  
  
So the characters Sarama, Kirashu, Kokiyu, Sosiyu, and all the rest are all mine, lol. Enjoy!  
  
p  
  
Descriptions of Characters: (Main)  
  
Sarama-  
  
The main character, Sarama is a demon slayer that lost her parents many years ago and to   
  
make sure that no child go threw through what she did she becomes a demon slayer at a young  
  
age. She teaches herself and learns on her own, but also gets help from Lady Kantae. The  
  
young woman has long black hair, bright blue eyes, delicate facial features and is deadly  
  
with the sword.  
  
Kirashu- sketch: http://jumping-horse.net/~mham/kirashu2.jpg  
  
A half-demon that is gruff, but doesn't know what to do with his feelings for Sarama. He  
  
struggles with his emotions, and his past like Sarama. The half-demon has white hair,  
  
a handsome and tough, yet soft face, and golden eyes. Oh yes, did I mention two dog ears  
  
on top of his head?  
  
p  
  
Descriptions of Characters: (Other)  
  
Kokiyu-  
  
The little girl which is Sarama's favorite kid, the little girl looks almost exactly like  
  
the demon slayer.  
  
Sosiu-   
  
An old friend of Sarama the two seem to have gotten together in the past but the demon slayer  
  
only is friends with the man.  
  
Yokiysu-  
  
A full blood demon, and Kirashu's half-brother. This demon seems to be too handsome for his  
  
own good, and enjoys torturing Kirashu. He has long silver hair, golden eyes, and markings  
  
on his face.   
  
Lady Kantae-  
  
An old woman who takes as much care as she can of the wandering demon slayer whenever she  
  
comes to her village. The older woman helped Sarama when she was younger with her special  
  
powers.  
  
Prince Kiaiou-  
  
A young prince who is very interested in Sarama, he is kind hearted and not exactly "stuck  
  
up". The prince has long, coal black hair, deep brown hairs, and handsome face.  
  
Sosana-  
  
One word for Sosana, "Pervert". But, he seems to have a better side of himself besides his  
  
wandering hands.   
  
p  
  
Sarama was thrown back in time, a horrible nightmare which came back to life again.  
  
She was eight again, watching her mothers and fathers death right before her eyes.  
  
The horrible demon looked at her with his blood red eyes and that's when she finally  
  
awoke. "No!" She unsheathed her sword and sat upright. She was covered in sweat and   
  
breathing heavily. "Oh, it was just a nightmare." But, it wasn't JUST a nightmare, it  
  
did happen, and she was always haunted with this memory. "Mother, father." She looked  
  
sadly at the ground and rubbed the necklace around her neck, which was the only thing she had left which her mother and father  
  
gave her. She quickly shook her head and remembered that she was the demon slayer, and she  
  
couldn't be clouded by any sad emotions she had. Sarama got up and stretched, she knew she  
  
had to get any kinks out if she was going to be slaying demons. She closed her eyes and  
  
concentrated on what demons were nearby. Sarama had special powers and abilities to help  
  
her with her demon slaying, most she didn't even know about. 'Hmmm, there is a demon,  
  
not too far from here, doesn't seem to be too strong, and defiantly a nuisance.' Sarama  
  
opened up her eyes and called for her horse to come over. Since she didn't have the speed  
  
of a demon, she used her horse, Sosiyu, to get to places quickly. As Sarama entered the opening  
  
where the demon was she saw the demon harassing a villager. The demon was tall, full of  
  
red hair, and had two horns on top of his head and rather intimidating fangs and claws.  
  
The demon picked up the woman and was about to claw at her face when Sarama screamed out to  
  
him. "Demon! Let go of that woman right now!" She shot an arrow at the demon and it grazed  
  
the side of his face and that shocked him enough to drop the girl. "You WENCH! This is none  
  
of your business!" the Demon growled. "I believe it does involve me," she unsheathed her sword  
  
attacked the demon. The demon dodged her attacks and slightly grazed her arm with his claws.   
  
Sarama winced in pain but she jumped backwards to miss another one of the demons attacks.   
  
She landed on the ground in a crouched position and quickly used one of her unique powers to try  
  
and finish off the demon. She slashed her sword threw the thin air, and a strange light  
  
came from the sword which seemed to cut the demon in half. The demon screamed out in pain  
  
and then just became nothing. Sarama let out a sigh and turned to the woman and smiled.  
  
But, the woman didn't look very relieved, instead she looked terrified. "Whoo, who, are you?  
  
Are you some kind of demon?", the woman stammered. Sarama just smiled, "No, though  
  
many think I am, I am a demon slayer, my name is Sarama, are you all right?" She looked a  
  
lot more relieved, "Yes, I'm fine, but what about your arm?"   
  
"I will be fine, is your village far from here?"   
  
"No, I should be able to get there easily, thank you very much for helping me."  
  
"No problem, it's what I do." Sarama smiled again and waved as the woman walked away.  
  
'Darn, I forgot to ask for her name, oh well, maybe we'll meet again someday, right  
  
now I think that I'll rest.' First, she bandaged and fixed up her arm so that any  
  
demons would have a harder time smelling her blood. She then closed her eyes to sleep, but  
  
instead of drifting straight off to sleep she felt the presence of a demon watching her  
  
in the tree limbs above her. "OK, come down demon and fight me, I know that's all which  
  
you want," she said in a somewhat tired tone of voice. She opened up her eyes and looked  
  
up at the demon standing in front of her and inwardly gasped when she saw his dog ears on  
  
his head, golden eyes, and white hair. 'He's a half-demon, and really not too bad looking  
  
too.' Sarama stood up and continued to stare at him, though she had been slaying for a   
  
while now she had never seen a half-demon before. "Humph, I would think that a demon slayer,  
  
such as you, would not be surprised to see a demon like me, but that's not a problem,  
  
I shall rip you to shreds, for all of the fellow demons you have slayed" he said with smile.   
  
'Well, he may be a bit handsome but he sure doesn't have any manners.' "TRY, to rip  
  
me to shreds, I will be rid of you with one sweep of my sword" she unsheathed her sword  
  
and prepared to attack him, and that's when she noticed he had a sword of his own. She  
  
attacked him with her sword but he easily dodged her attacks and went after her with his  
  
claws. She quickly dodged and landed right next to him and went to drive the sword threw  
  
him when she felt her stopping herself. 'What?' Since that she was distracted he  
  
went after her again but he barely missed her this time. She quickly got in position again  
  
to drive the sword threw him but she just couldn't do it. 'I can't kill him, I can't even  
  
harm him, so I guess I know what to do now...' She jumped far away from the half-demon and   
  
raised her hand, and looked at him straight in the eye. He was now stuck to the ground and couldn't  
  
even move a muscle, he was completely venerable. "Listen half-demon, no more, I can't fight  
  
you, I can't kill you, so please, don't follow me after I let you go," she looked at him  
  
with weary eyes, somehow she knew he wouldn't just let her go away. "Hey, wait a second  
  
you stupid girl, what did you do to me?!" he struggled to move but it was just no use,  
  
he was completely stuck. "I'm holding you here until I'm far enough away that you can't  
  
follow me, don't try to break free, you'll only be wasting your energy," with that said  
  
she began walking away ignoring the "Let me go you stupid girl!" and "I'm going to get  
  
you when I get out of this!" He cursed at her more and more as she got farther away and  
  
she just wanted to bang him on the head with her sword, but instead she just kept on walking   
  
away. 'Humph, half-demons...'  
  
p  
  
So, that's the end of the first chapter! Really long, eh? Anywho, next chapter should be coming real soon. 


	2. Chapter 2: Unwanted Visitor

The girl who wouldn't give upbr  
  
by Sarah/p  
  
Here's Chapter #2, enjoy!  
  
/p  
  
'Grrr, that annoying girl, she stuck me here and I've been fighting for hours to move  
  
but I can't even move a muscle! She'll pay, if she ever undoes what she did to me.'  
  
Just then he felt his body finally begin to move again and he felt a wicked smile tug at the  
  
corners of his mouth. 'Stupid girl, she kept her promise. Well, her scent  
  
may be far away but she isn't going to escape me that easily, we're going to finish what  
  
we started.' He ran as fast as he could and sniffed the ground a couple of times to  
  
make sure he was going in the right direction.   
  
/p  
  
Meanwhile, Sarama was getting ready to sleep, she knew that the half-demon was probably  
  
coming after her but she needed some rest. The next day she will be in her favorite   
  
village again seeing Kokiyu, the little girl who she was very close to. Sarama closed her  
  
eyes and went to sleep, the next morning she opened them and was glad to see no half-demon  
  
staring her in the eyes and cursing at her. Though, she could sense he was getting near.  
  
She decided not to care, she just wanted to see Kokiyu again. Sarama got onto Sosiyu, her  
  
steed, and ran into the village. Everyone seemed pretty excited to see her, but especially  
  
a little girl with bright blue eyes and raven colored hair. "Kokiyu!" she picked up the  
  
little girl and gave her a big hug and smiled at her. "Ooo, Sarama, I thought you might  
  
never come back! But mommy and daddy told me that you would," the little girl looked so   
  
excited and happy she completely forgot about the half-demon which was following her.  
  
She picked her up again and gave her another big hug, and smiled happily.  
  
/p  
  
Kirashu, the half-demon, finally arrived at the spot where Sarama was sleeping, only to  
  
find that she had moved again. 'Grrr, that stupid girl is gone, but she isn't far away.'  
  
With that thought he jumped from tree to tree until he was overlooking the village and  
  
then he spotted her. He was just about to jump down and challenge her to another fight when  
  
he saw that she had a little girl in her arms. Her face was full of happiness, and he felt  
  
himself hunch slightly when his better side got the best of him and he decided to wait until  
  
night to go after her.   
  
/p  
  
Sarama was too happy to even notice Kirashu staring down at her and the other villagers were  
  
soon talking to her and beckoning her to come in and have something to eat. When Sarama  
  
was finally done eating, talking, and hanging out with Kokiyu it was nighttime again and  
  
she felt very sleepy since that she hadn't had a big meal in a long time. Though she was   
  
offered a bed by Kokiyu's parents she decided to sleep outside, she was so used to it, it  
  
just felt natural to her and she would be able to keep watch easier. She feel almost immediately  
  
asleep when she felt the presence of Kirashu.  
  
/p  
  
Kirashu jumped down from the tree limb he was on and was ready to challenge her again when  
  
he noticed she was fast asleep. 'Humph, of course, I go all this way, wait for her to  
  
finally be alone and then she just falls asleep on me, oh well, I guess I'll just have to  
  
kill her while she's asleep.' He flexed his claws and was ready to slash her when he stopped  
  
himself. 'I'm not going to do it, not while she's asleep that is, that would just be   
  
cowardly, I want a fair fight from this annoying woman.' He felt himself looking at   
  
her more closely, and leaning in more. 'She sure doesn't look tough sleeping there,  
  
and she is all right looking, for a mortal that is, and a demon slayer. I guess I better  
  
wait till tomorrow to finish her off, I'll just keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't  
  
run away.' Kirashu couldn't stop staring at her though, until he saw her begin to stir  
  
and wake up, he then jumped as fast as he could out of the way so that she wouldn't see him.  
  
/p  
  
Sarama didn't know what to do with the presence of the half-demon looking down at her,  
  
should she wake up and slay him? No, that wouldn't work because she couldn't and she   
  
would just wake up the villagers. 'Maybe if I just keep on sleeping he'll just go away.'  
  
No such luck, instead of him going away he actionably leaned in closer. 'What is he doing?  
  
Is he just staring at me?' Several minutes passed by and he still hadn't left. 'I'm  
  
going to have to wake up, maybe I'll just scare him away or something.' Right when she  
  
began to stir she felt him take off and when she opened up her eyes she saw that nobody  
  
was there. She looked around but nobody was there, thinking that it was just her  
  
being just paranoid she went back to sleep again and hoped for morning to come fast.  
  
/p  
  
That's the end of Chapter 2! Nice and long like the last one. 


	3. Chapter 3: Blue kimono

The girl who wouldn't give upbr  
  
by Sarah/p  
  
Here's Chapter #3, enjoy!  
  
/p  
  
The next morning came and Kirashu didn't visit Sarama anymore during the night, and she  
  
was very relieved about that. She walked off to go see Kokiyu again when she heard a   
  
familiar voice calling her name. "Sosiu, it's nice to see you again" she said with a smile.  
  
Sosiu was a young man which was about her age, he had short, black hair which was pulled  
  
back into a ponytail, and his eyes were dark brown. "How about you and me go to our old  
  
stomping grounds?" Sarama gave him a strange look. "We had old stomping grounds?"   
  
He raised an eyebrow and gave her a mischievous smile. "Oh, um, old stomping grounds..."  
  
she followed him as he walked over to their old stomping grounds. It was an open  
  
meadow with flowers in bloom, and a running stream. Sosiu walked with her over to the stream,  
  
and then playfully pushed her into the stream. She dragged him into the stream with her  
  
and titled her head back in the water and looked up at the sky. I'm having lots of fun, so  
  
what is bothering me? She asked herself.   
  
/p  
  
Kirashu woke up the next morning finding that he had slept in a lot longer than he usually  
  
did, and that the stupid woman was gone. 'Does she ever stay in one spot? Humph.' He  
  
ran off to catch her scent again and found her not too far away. But, he noticed that she  
  
was with another man. The half-demon growled and jumped out of where he was hiding. "OK,  
  
you wench, I'm tried of you, your scent, everything, fight me!" Sarama walked out of the water  
  
and she just couldn't help it, she smiled at him. This just infuriated him more, "What is so  
  
funny? Do you think that is funny to fight against a half-demon? Don't think I'm strong  
  
enough for you?" he said in an annoyed tone. "No, I think you are a fine opponent, it's just,  
  
I can't fight you." He shook his head and he just didn't believe her. Sosiu got out of the water   
  
and drew his sword. "Would you like me to get rid of this pest?" he asked Sarama. "No, not  
  
at all," Sarama turned to Kirashu and asked him what his name was. He was so taken back   
  
he didn't know what to say for a few seconds and then answered, "What does that matter to  
  
you?" He looked at her strangely, and just glared at Sosiu. "Because, I want to know, since  
  
that I'm soaking wet I won't be able to fight with you today, that's if you want a fair  
  
fight." After a few seconds of him trying to figure out if she was lying or not, he  
  
decided that she was not so he finally told her, "My name is Kirashu." She smiled at him and spoke in   
  
a teasing voice, "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" "Feh!" That was the only thing she got  
  
out of him. "Listen boys, I have to change into some dry clothes, and Kirashu, keep on  
  
practice fighting," she teased him some more and walked off toward the village again.  
  
As she walked off she heard him yelling "Hey you stupid girl! You're the one who needs  
  
the practice!"  
  
/p  
  
Kirashu watched as she walked off toward the village. 'She sure is soaked, humph.' He  
  
found himself cocking his head to one side to get a better view, then he just caught  
  
himself. 'What I'm I doing?! Trying to get a better view of her? Snap out of it, Kirashu,  
  
she's just a dumb girl.' Kirashu looked over at Sosiu, who looked like he was also trying  
  
to get a better view. 'Humph! I'm not going to stand with this idiot and stare at that  
  
annoying girl.' Kirashu started running and jumped from tree to tree until he was finally  
  
on the tree which had the best view. Shortly after Kirashu jumped into the tree Sarama   
  
appeared and she was quickly tackled by little Kokiyu. "Sarama, you're all wet!" she said  
  
a little too loudly. Several people looked where Sarama was laying and raised an eyebrow  
  
at her, she felt herself feel a bit awkward and glanced down at Kokiyu again. "Kokiyu, does your mother  
  
have any clothes which I could borrow while I wait for my clothes to dry?" Sarama asked  
  
hopefully. The little girl's eyes got very wide and she saw her smile happily, "Mommy  
  
has lots of clothes and I know the prettiest one for you," the little girl bounced up  
  
and down happily and dragged Sarama to where her mother was. Kokiyu's mother agreed to  
  
letting Sarama use her clothes until her own clothes dried. After a few minutes Sarama  
  
emerged from the hut and walked out in a beautiful royal blue Kimono which seemed to bring  
  
out her bright blue eyes very nicely. Kirashu was purposely trying not to look at the demon  
  
slayer but when he heard the young girl give a happy scream and yell a little too loudly  
  
again how pretty she was he decided to look down at her. He almost gasped out loud as  
  
he looked at her in the Kimono and her skin and her eyes seemed to glow. 'She doesn't  
  
look that good, no, she doesn't...' Kirashu thought to himself, turning his head away.   
  
But, he gave her a quick glance and then jumped down into tree so that he wouldn't be  
  
able to see her anymore.   
  
/p  
  
Sarama was very happy with the royal blue kimono Kokiyu had picked out for her. Instead of  
  
feeling just plain, she actionably felt, kind of ... beautiful. She felt herself wince a bit  
  
when she heard Kokiyu's happy scream and yell a little too loudly how pretty she was. But,  
  
she knew that the little girl was very happy since that it was her choice. Sarama spent  
  
the rest of the day with Kokiyu, since that she knew that she couldn't spend too much  
  
time at her village, because demons would be looking for her. When night finally came  
  
she said goodnight to Kokiyu and got ready to sleep in the same spot she slept in yesterday.  
  
When she closed her eyes she saw five demons coming towards the village at a very fast   
  
pace. She quickly opened up her eyes and looked around. "Kirashu? I know you're there,  
  
come down here, please."  
  
/p  
  
Kirashu jumped down from the tree and looked at her with an annoyed look on his face. "What  
  
do you want woman?" 'I spend the whole day trying to ignore her and then she just calls  
  
me down here to annoy me, humph.' "Kirashu, do you ... smell anything? Like any demons  
  
near?" He looked at her rather skeptical and then sniffed the air, his face turned from  
  
skeptical to surprise when the scent of several demons came to his delicate nose. "Yes, there  
  
are demons, why do you want to know?" he said in the same annoyed tone of voice. Sarama didn't  
  
answer him, she just quickly called Sosiyu and rode off toward where she felt the demon  
  
presences were the strongest. 'I have to stop them from entering the villiage...'  
  
/p  
  
Mwa ha ha, now I'm feeling quite evil, a good ol' cliffhanger, hehe. I hope everyone liked  
  
this chapter, it took me forever to write and I had to end it just right. 


	4. Chapter 4: Dog Man

The girl who wouldn't give upbr  
  
by Sarah/p  
  
Here's Chapter #4, enjoy!  
  
/p  
  
Sarama galloped Sosiyu out of the village and met the demons which threatened to destroy  
  
the village. She dismounted from the stallion with amazing grace and she quickly unsheathed  
  
her sword and looked the lead demon straight in the eye. "What do you want from this village?",  
  
she said with coldness in her voice as she asked the demon. He humored this women, smiling  
  
an evil smile as he replied, "We want the people to die and the town to burn." Sarama told  
  
herself to stay calm but she just couldn't, she attacked the demon blindly and felt herself  
  
immediately pushed down to the ground. She picked up her sword again and calmed herself as  
  
her sword began to glow a light blue color. She slashed the sword threw the thin air and  
  
the energy blew the demons backward and they felt a terrible pain. The lead demon growled  
  
in pain and jumped up into the air and landed right beside the demon slayer as he slashed  
  
threw her kimono and pushed her hard into a tree. Sarama felt herself become unconscious  
  
for a second and tell herself to get up again when she heard a painful yelp from one of  
  
the demons. She opened up her eyes to see that the lead demon was distracted by Kirashu  
  
attacking one of his companions. The half-demon looked over at her and said with a growl,  
  
"Stupid girl! Don't you know how to fight?" 'Humph, of course I know how to fight, though  
  
these clothes are almost impossible to fight in.' Kirashu jumped quickly out of  
  
the way as three demons attacked him and tried to kill him.   
  
/p  
  
Sarama got up and drove the sword into the lead demon, taking advantage of him being  
  
distracted by the appearance of Kirashu. When he felt the sword go threw his stomach  
  
he grabbed the women's arm and dug his claws into her. She winced in pain but immediately  
  
felt her powers being released from herself into the unfortunate demon. He became only  
  
ashes and Sarama set off to help Kirashu with the rest of the demons. He had already slayed  
  
two of the demons but the last one was the most cunning. The demon dodged all of Kirashu's  
  
attacks and hit the half-demon with such force that Kirashu momentarily lost consciousness.  
  
The demon slayer stopped the last demon from killing Kirashu by slicing threw his arm with her   
  
sword but she soon felt herself pinned to a tree with her sword knocked out of her hand.   
  
His grip tightened around her throat, smiling evilly as she began to feel weaker and weaker.  
  
With her last strengths she gathered all of her power, and grabbed the demon's arms. At first  
  
he looked surprise and he was about to give the finishing squeeze around her throat when  
  
he felt a terrible power go threw his body. He screamed in pain, and then seemed to disappear.  
  
Sarama grabbed her sword and placed it back, after she did this she finally let herself pass out.   
  
/p  
  
By that time Kirashu woke up and ran over to the demon slayer's body. He looked down at her  
  
and touched her hand to see if she would awake. When she didn't he wondered what to do with  
  
her. 'I did save her neck, but she saved mine. I can't just leave her here to die, besides  
  
she still owes me a fair fight.' With that in mind he picked up her limp body and ran  
  
back to the village. 'I have to find somebody to help her, maybe I should find that annoying  
  
little girl she seems to like so much...' He wondered if he should call out "Annoying little girl"  
  
and see if the girl answered but he doubted it. The little girl found him first as she walked  
  
out of her hut and gasped out loud as she saw the half-demon with the unconscious Sarama  
  
in his arms. He could see that the girl was going to scream but before she did he spoke  
  
first. "Annoying brat, don't scream, find your mommy or someone to help this stupid girl."  
  
That seemed to work because the little girl clamped her mouth shut and ran back into her hut  
  
screaming "Mommy! Mommy!" Kirashu flattened his dog ears at the sound of the girl's screaming  
  
and gently set Sarama down on the ground and jumped into the trees, he knew that if the  
  
villagers found him with an unconscious demon slayer he would probably be stoned to death.  
  
The little girl dragged her still sleepy mother outside chanting loudly, "Mommy, there was  
  
this dog man, and he told me to get help, and I think Sarama is hurt badly." She jumbled  
  
her sentences together and was talking so quickly even her mother was having a hard time  
  
understanding. She looked away from her daughter as she looked down at the demon slayer  
  
and kneeled down and felt the woman's forehead. 'Good, she isn't cold yet and she doesn't  
  
seem to lost much blood. She must have been fighting off some demons to keep the village  
  
safe, poor thing.' "Kokiyu, go get some bandages for Lady Sarama" she spoke urgently  
  
to her daughter and then little girl quickly ran off and quickly came back with the bandages  
  
in her little hands. Kokiyu's mother cleaned Sarama's wounds and bandaged the deep cuts, making the bandages  
  
extra tight for the cuts which were still bleeding. When she finally finished taking care  
  
of the demon slayer she looked over at her worried daughter and with a smile said, "She'll  
  
be fine." Kokiyu hugged her mother tightly and then waited for Sarama to wake up again as  
  
her mother walked back into the hut to go back to sleep. She knew that she should make her  
  
daughter go back into the hut and sleep too but the little girl was so worried over  
  
Sarama, she knew she wouldn't be able to go to sleep.   
  
/p  
  
Kirashu looked at the little brat who was looking at the demon slayer with sad eyes as she  
  
said above a whisper, "Please Sarama, wake up soon." After the little girl said this she  
  
feel asleep right on Sarama's lap. When morning came the little girl was still sleeping on  
  
her lap when Sarama awoke. She looked down at the girl and smiled and gave her a little  
  
hug. Kokiyu woke up and then returned Sarama's hug and spoke excitedly, "Kokiyu was so   
  
scared! Kokiyu thought you were really hurt, and then the dog man left, and Kokiyu thought  
  
he hurt you," iThe DOG MAN?!/i Sarama thought to herself and then it struck her, she  
  
was talking about Kirashu. "No, Kokiyu, the dog man didn't hurt me, he actionably helped  
  
me" she said softly to the girl. The little girl smiled up at her idol and she saw a  
  
look of relief wash over her face. "Kokiyu is happy, because she thinks that the dog man  
  
is funny" she said happily. Just then Kirashu jumped from his tree with a very annoyed  
  
and ticked off look on his face. "OK, I'm tired of this dog man talk! Tell that annoying  
  
brat to quit," Kirashu said as his ears twitched. The little girl just laughed and pointed  
  
at his ears as she squealed "Your ears are funny!" Kirashu wanted to bop the annoying  
  
little brat on the head and felt himself walking over to the girl but he stopped in his tracks   
  
when he heard the angry screams of the villagers screaming "Demon!" As they readied themselves  
  
to throw their weapons at him.  
  
/p   
  
  
  
Yes, Yes, yet another cliff hanger. What's going to happen to poor Kirashu, A.K.A. Dog Man? lol. 


	5. Chapter 5: Traveling Companion

The girl who wouldn't give upbr  
  
by Sarah/p  
  
Here's Chapter #5, enjoy!  
  
/p  
  
Kirashu looked at the villagers who seemed to have spears and other weapons in their  
  
hands as they prepared to throw them at him. 'Oh, great, so instead  
  
of getting stoned to death I'm going to get speared to death. Somehow I knew I wouldn't  
  
be able to save the stupid girl and not have my life threatened by a bunch of annoying  
  
villagers.' He got ready to dodge anything they threw at him when he heard the demon  
  
slayer scream, "Stop!" All attention turned her as she got up from laying on the ground and  
  
stood in front of Kirashu. "Don't hurt him, he actionably helped me save your town from  
  
some demons who were set on killing everyone and destroying the town", Sarama looked  
  
at everyone and was glad to see that they all began to relax and some of them mumbled  
  
apologies to the half-demon as they walked away to get started on their usual work.   
  
/p   
  
Sarama turned around to Kirashu and smiled, "Thank you for helping me and for also saving  
  
my life". He felt himself become somewhat uneasy under the kind demon slayer's gaze as  
  
he mumbled, "Well, it was only because I wanted a fair fight from you and nothing else!" She  
  
just smiled at him and then looked down at Kokiyu who had a strange little smile on her  
  
face. She giggled as she said, "Sarama, I think dog man likes you!" Kirashu and Sarama  
  
looked at each other and then turned their heads as they felt themselves lightly blush.  
  
Kirashu shook his head and then decided to finish this "Dog Man" once and for all as he  
  
stated, "My name is NOT dog man, my name is Kirashu." He then jumped up into the trees  
  
to escape the annoying girl's talking. "Kokiyu, he's right, he isn't a dog man, he's a  
  
half-demon, and his name is Kirashu." The little girl looked up at Sarama with an "Oh" look  
  
on her face and then nodded her head. 'I hope that he isn't too annoyed, I think I'll  
  
have him join me when we have dinner, he probably hasn't had a good meal in a really long  
  
time' Sarama decided to walk Kokiyu away from where Kirashu was resting and played  
  
with the little girl until it was finally dinner time. Sarama left Kokiyu with her mother and then headed over to find Kirashu. "Kirashu? Are you there? If  
  
you are come down here please," she said softly.  
  
/p  
  
The half-demon jumped down from where he was resting and looked at the demon slayer. "What  
  
do you want? And is that annoying little brat gone?" Sarama looked at him and wondered  
  
if asking him to eat dinner with her was a smart idea and she decided it was, after all, he did  
  
save me. "I was wondering if you would like to eat dinner with me and the villagers, and  
  
yes, Kokiyu is with her mother." Kirashu seemed taken aback when he heard the invitation,  
  
but he shook it off gruffly saying, "Why would I want to eat dinner with a wench like you?"  
  
'That's it!' Sarama thought to herself as she grabbed the half-demon by his dog ear  
  
and preceded to drag him all the way to the hut where all the villagers were eating  
  
and then stopped him at the table. Kirashu breathed out a sigh of relief when he felt his  
  
ear being released but quickly snapped at the slayer yelling, "Why the hell did you do that  
  
wench?!" Everyone looked at the demon slayer to see what she was going to do but she said  
  
only two words, "Sit and eat." She then walked around and sat across from the half-demon  
  
and began eating the bowl of rice which was in front of her. 'Why that little... How  
  
dare she treat me like that!' Kirashu soon stopped his inward cursing as he smelled how  
  
good the food smelled and felt himself sit down and sniff it as if it was some strange animal  
  
that might attack him. Once he was satisfied that there was no poison or anything that might  
  
harm him in the food he began eating little bits and then eating it quite enthusiastically.  
  
He looked across at Sarama and said with a mouthful of rice in his mouth, "This is pretty  
  
good!" She felt herself laugh and said, "Well, of course it's good, I knew you'd like it."  
  
/p  
  
Once they had finished Sarama thanked everyone for the food and felt herself want to hit  
  
Kirashu over the head a few times as he just said, "Feh" and "That was all right for human  
  
cooking." Once they were alone again she looked at him for a second and wondered what he  
  
was going to do next. Was he going to follow her around still? Kirashu felt her eyes on him  
  
and turned around to see her staring at him. She felt herself blush a bit and then asked him  
  
the question she was wondering all this time, "What are you going to do know?" Kirashu looked  
  
at her with a surprise look and then said gruffly, "What do you mean wench? I'm going to  
  
follow you around until you give me a fair fight! If you think you can get away from me  
  
as easily as just sticking me to the ground for a while then your sadly mistaken." Somehow  
  
she knew he wouldn't just leave her, and she felt surprised to feel somewhat relieved to  
  
have someone travel with her. "Well, if you're going to follow me around we'll be leaving  
  
tomorrow, and stop calling me a wench too," she shot him a glare as she said wench. "Feh,  
  
don't expect me to stop soon, stupid girl." 'I may want some company but I'm sure this   
  
will get annoying after a while...' But somehow she knew that was probably just a cover  
  
up, and that deep down he probably felt the same way she felt.   
  
/p  
  
Kirashu and Sarama went to sleep that night and woke up well rested the next morning. The first thing Sarama saw  
  
the next morning was the golden orbs of Kirashu. He quickly turned his head away as he  
  
noticed that she was awake and spoke in his usual annoyed tone of voice, "Well, woman, are we leaving?"  
  
"Yes, we're leaving, I just have to say good-bye to Kokiyu before we go." 'Great, that  
  
annoying little brat? Well, if she has to, then she has to.' He heard the demon slayer  
  
call out the little girl's name and saw the girl run out and hug her. Then she said  
  
the words which the little girl didn't want to hear for a while, "Kokiyu, I'm sorry, but  
  
I have to leave" Sarama said sadly. The little girl's usual gleaming smile disappeared  
  
and she saw tears forming in the girl's eyes. "It's okay Kokiyu, I'll see you soon, and I  
  
want you to have this," the demon slayer took off one of the necklaces she was wearing and  
  
placed it in the little girl's hands. The demon slayer gave the little girl a reassuring  
  
smile and one last hug and turned around to leave. But before she left though Kokiyu's mother  
  
gave her a bow and arrows and wished the young woman luck with her journeys. As Sarama waved  
  
good-bye to the villagers and left the security of the village she wondered what would  
  
happen with her and the handsome half-demon, Kirashu, and if he really just wanted to follow  
  
her around just to fight with her or did he want something more...?  
  
Well, Kirashu's all right, all thanks to Sarama. Yet another cliff hanger too, evil things  
  
aren't they? lol. 


	6. Chapter 6: Head to Toe

The girl who wouldn't give upbr  
  
by Sarah/p  
  
Here's Chapter #6, enjoy!  
  
/p  
  
Sarama walked threw the forest just taking in the tranquility and the peacefulness  
  
which today seemed to have. "Hey, stupid girl, where are we going?" Sarama  
  
scrunched up her face as she thought, 'Well, there goes the tranquility and peacefulness.'  
  
"Don't worry about it Kirashu, just enjoy the sights," she looked over at Kirashu and  
  
gave him a smile. "Humph, sights, whatever you say," looked over at the  
  
demon slayer and saw her smiling, he hated it when she smiled that way, just made him  
  
feel so weak, but he also knew he loved it. For just a second he finally looked at her  
  
from head to toe. She was wearing her usual demon slayer clothes, which were tighter fitting  
  
than a traditional kimono, probably because she couldn't fight as well in looser fitting  
  
clothing. He remembered the hard time she had fighting in the blue kimono she wore before.   
  
She seemed to have a nice body, though somewhat fragile he could feel that she was very   
  
powerful and she was more than meets the eye. He could understand why most demons underestimated her, like he first did. Then  
  
he turned his eyes to her face. Her face was kind and beautiful, with delicate beauty,  
  
she had to be the most beautiful woman he ever saw. She had long, jet black hair and   
  
amazing blue eyes, which were very kind, yet somewhat sad. He was surprised that he was even  
  
traveling with her, and that such a woman would trust a half-demon like him, but maybe  
  
she was just lonely like him. She had just finished talking about something about being  
  
ready for anything when she finally noticed that he had stopped and was staring at her.  
  
She then asked him in a curious tone, "Why are you looking at me like that?" "Looking at  
  
you like what woman?", he said in his usual tone walking off past her.   
  
/p  
  
It's so peaceful today, even with Kirashu asking every few seconds with  
  
"where are we going," a little too peaceful. "Kirashu, be ready for anything, things seem  
  
a little too peaceful," she looked over at him and noticed that he had a strange look,   
  
like he was studying me. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked in   
  
a curious tone. Kirashu answered in his usual tone and didn't answer the question, just   
  
walked past. 'Maybe I just imagined it, but I could have sworn I felt his eyes looking at me  
  
from head to toe.' She felt herself slightly shiver and then followed after the   
  
half-demon. She closed her eyes and scanned the area for any demons nearby, she didn't  
  
see anything until she saw not far away from where they stood and there saw several demons   
  
attacking a small, remote town. Sarama opened up her eyes again and thought to herself,  
  
'I knew that today wouldn't be just a quiet, peaceful day without slaying' "Kirashu,  
  
follow me, there are several demons attacking a small town not far from here." She called over her  
  
stallion and quickly mounted him and galloped off. When she noticed that the demon was again  
  
staring at her and not following she said, "Well, are you going to follow me or not?"   
  
When she saw that he looked like he was going to follow her she galloped Sosiyu towards  
  
the village, the half-demon easily keeping up. They arrived at the village surprisingly  
  
fast, and Sarama dismounted and unsheathed her sword. She had no time for introductions,  
  
because several people seemed to be hurt and one demon looked like he was going to set  
  
fire to a hut.   
  
/p  
  
Sarama ran as fast as she could and blocked herself in front of the hut. There was a mother  
  
and young child in there and if they demon did set it on fire they would probably die  
  
in seconds. She placed the sword in front of her and it glowed a blue color. Kirashu   
  
was preoccupied with fighting a few demons himself, but then he noticed that Sarama  
  
was placing herself in front of a hut, and then the demon breathed the fire at her. "Sarama!"  
  
Kirashu screamed as he tried to get there in time to push her out of the way but he was too  
  
late. 'No, no, please don't tell me...' He looked up and then saw that she hadn't been  
  
burned to a crisp, she had somehow blocked the fire and was now attacking the demon. She  
  
killed the demon easily and looked over at Kirashu to see a demon was coming behind him  
  
to attack him. "Kirashu, watch out!" she screamed to him, and just in time too, because  
  
he turned around and drove his sword straight into the heart of the demon. Sarama decided  
  
to end this now, she felt herself put a lot of spiritual energy into the sword and then  
  
slashed it threw the air. The demons screamed out in pain and then just became ashes. Sarama  
  
fell down to the ground and felt herself momentarily blacked out, using such an attack was  
  
very hard and made her extremely weak afterwards, but luckily only for a short time. When  
  
she woke up again she saw a worried Kirashu over her saying, "Sarama, are you all right?"  
  
She felt herself surprised to hear worry in his voice for once and quickly replied, "No,  
  
I'm just fine, but I have to take care of the injured people first." And with that she  
  
got up and took care of every person who was injured, she was glad to see that no one  
  
was seriously injured and just had minor bruises. With the last person taken care of she  
  
left the small village and smiled as she waved good-bye.   
  
/p  
  
Night came quickly and Sarama made a fire as she silently observed Kirashu. He sure is  
  
hard to read, was he really worried about me? Kirashu looked over at her and she smiled  
  
as she said, "You finally said my name for once." He looked surprised at the remark and then  
  
said in a rough tone, "Feh." 'That's the most I'll get out of him for one day.' He looked  
  
over at the demon slayer and asked, "Why do you slay demons? Why do you help other people?  
  
Not like I care or anything, but just wondering." She was taken aback by this question and  
  
felt a numb sadness sweep over her as she rubbed her necklace and replied, "I just never  
  
want a child to go threw what I went threw growing up." Kirashu saw the sadness which swept  
  
over the usual happy face of the woman and decided to leave it at that. She looked over at  
  
Kirashu and smiled again as she softly said, "No use dwelling on the past for tonight, anyway, good night  
  
Kirashu." The half-demon just said another one of his "Fehs" and jumped up into the tree  
  
which was closest to the fire. Sarama slept underneath the tree, feeling a strange feeling  
  
of protection from having the half-demon above her.   
  
/p  
  
Oooo, Kirashu's giving Sarama some looks, but with his destructive and painful past with  
  
people will he ever let her come any closer? Bah, I've said too much, on to the next chapter! 


	7. Chapter 7: Chillingly Handsome Demon, Yo...

The girl who wouldn't give upbr  
  
by Sarah/p  
  
Here's Chapter #7, enjoy!  
  
/p  
  
Kirashu was the first to wake up the next day, jumping down from the tree which he  
  
was perched on and looking down on the beautiful demon slayer. 'She really trusts me, if  
  
she didn't she wouldn't dare sleep with a half-demon so close. But why does she trust me?'  
  
Kirashu felt a strange urge to look at her even closer, when he noticed a familiar  
  
scent in the air. He sniffed the air and felt himself growl deeply when he realized that  
  
the scent was that of his half-brother, Yokiysu. Sarama woke up when she heard Kirashu's  
  
angry growl, and asked him with concern, "What's wrong Kirashu?" He looked over at the  
  
demon slayer and she could see that he was worried and angry at the same time. He couldn't  
  
explain it to her fast enough, his brother was coming after him at a very quick pace. Then, just as quickly  
  
as he was gaining on him and where they stood, the full-blooded demon stopped, as if  
  
waiting for his younger brother to come to him. Kirashu didn't need more of an invitation,  
  
he took off to find his brother, but felt himself almost stuck to something...  
  
/p   
  
"Sarama," he said in surprise. "Kirashu, I know something's bothering you, and don't think  
  
your going to leave me here and fight by yourself, I'm coming with you, and nothing you  
  
say will stop me," the demon slayer said it in such a tone that he didn't argue. He knew  
  
he would get nowhere with her having her mind set. He saw her blush slightly as she said,  
  
"Um ... is it all right if I ride on your back? I sent Sosiyu away farther than usual and I  
  
don't think I'll be able to get him over here quick enough." He looked surprised but nodded and she  
  
got the best hold on him and rested her head on her shoulder.   
  
/p  
  
The half-demon ran with such sped she felt like she was flying at times, it was such a thrill.  
  
But she could feel that he was tense, and very uneasy. Kirashu finally found where he was  
  
half-brother was and stopped immediately. His brother was turned around, and slowing turned  
  
toward him to give his brother a smile which brought shivers down her spine. Kirashu placed  
  
Sarama softly on the ground and the demon slayer stood beside the half-demon. "Yokiysu!"  
  
Kirashu said with disgust and anger. "Ah, my young, half-wit brother Kirashu," he spoke  
  
with venom in his voice. The full-demon was defiantly very handsome, almost too handsome  
  
for his own good. He had long silver hair, and was wearing a gray kimono. The most chilling  
  
part about him was his eyes, unlike Kirashu's golden eyes which promised more than he   
  
showed threw his words, his older brother's eyes were cold, heartless. "Oh, brother, I never  
  
knew you were interested in humans, but I see you must have father's taste for them," Yokiysu  
  
looked over at Sarama and gave her a chilling smile. In a flash the demon was standing in  
  
front of her, bringing her chin up to his to study her like a piece of meat.   
  
/p  
  
Sarama was so surprised that she didn't know what to do. Kirashu made the first move, unsheathing his  
  
sword and yelling at the top of his longs and cursing, "How dare you touch her!" He brought  
  
the sword down, hoping to make contact with his brother, but only making contact with the  
  
thin air. "Really brother, you couldn't hurt me if you wanted to, so don't even try and just  
  
die." Sarama felt herself becoming angry at this conceited full-demon, she unsheathed her sword and  
  
felt her sword glow a light blue color as she readied herself to slash the sword threw the  
  
air, hopefully knocking the full-demon to the ground. She opened up her eyes and slashed  
  
her sword threw the air, the blast did just what she wanted and knocked the full-demon to  
  
the ground. It didn't stop the full-demon and he was right in front of her again, giving  
  
her a rather annoyed, yet surprised look. "What are you wench? You smell human." He was digging  
  
his claws into her, and she winced when his claws glowed green and she felt poison burning  
  
threw her kimono. Kirashu couldn't believe that his brother was harming her, and quickly  
  
tried to punch his older brother in his pretty little face, but yet again he easily dodged  
  
him with such grace. "Half-wit brother, your wench intrigues me, after I kill you maybe  
  
I shall take her as my own," he said with that same chilling smile. Sarama couldn't  
  
control herself anymore, she screamed out to him, "I will NEVER be yours!", and attacked  
  
the demon blindly, and he easily pushed her to the ground. He picked her up by the chin  
  
and spoke evilly, "You should take care of those emotions my dear, you might end up dead  
  
because of them." She felt her eyes narrow and she grabbed his arm and sent her energy threw  
  
him. She felt herself blackout afterwards, but she had done more than just scratch the  
  
full-demon, he was also out cold too. Kirashu ran over to the demon slayer and softly  
  
said, "Sarama."   
  
/p  
  
The woman didn't move, but he saw his brother stir, and when the full-demon  
  
got to his feet again his eyes went blood red and he began to turn into his true form, a  
  
huge, white dog. Kirashu dodged his brother's attacks, though he felt himself stumble  
  
and his brother's fangs digging into him. He wouldn't be defeated so easily,  
  
since that his brother couldn't dodge his attacks and he punched his brother in the face.  
  
Then he grabbed his sword tightly and drove it into his brother's face, the full-demon let  
  
go of him with that and Kirashu then slashed his sword threw his brother's chest. Kirashu  
  
looked his brother straight in his red, demon eyes and said in an angry voice, "You'll  
  
pay for hurting her!" With that said his sword transformed into a larger sword, it glowed  
  
a yellow color and he slashed threw both arms of his brother, and then with one final blow  
  
to the chest sending him flying backwards. He heard his brother growl as he transformed  
  
back into his human form and say in a cold voice, "We will meet again, dear brother." And  
  
then he seemed to disappear. Kirashu sheathed his sword and walked over to the demon slayer  
  
and kneeled by her side. He gently pushed some of her hair out of her face and at the feel  
  
of his touch she began to stir. She slowly opened up her eyes and looked up at the half-demon,  
  
softly saying, "Kirashu. Where is your brother?" She saw the anger light up in his eyes  
  
again and said in an angry tone, "He got away." She smiled into his eyes, which were so  
  
unlike his full-brother and said, "I guess we'll have a lot to talk about tonight." He knew  
  
she was telling the truth, he wanted to know more about her, and why she had her powers, and  
  
so many other things. Sarama wanted to know more about Kirashu too, but for the moment they  
  
stayed quiet, keeping their questions to themselves. Sarama rode on Kirashu's back again  
  
and looked back to see the sun setting. 'Many things to talk about indeed...'  
  
/p  
  
So, you meet Yokiysu, a very handsome dog demon with a not-so-pretty past. How so? You'll  
  
find out next chapter! mwa ha ha. 


	8. Chapter 8: Pasts Revealed

The girl who wouldn't give upbr  
  
by Sarah/p  
  
Here's Chapter #8, enjoy!  
  
/p  
  
The two stared at each other across the flickering flames of the fire. Both wondering who  
  
was going to talk first. Kirashu looked at the demon slayer and decided to start first  
  
saying a little too harshly, "So, what are you woman? I mean, I know that you're human,  
  
but your way too powerful to be just a human." He was surprised to see a smile play across  
  
her lips as she replied, "You know, you would be surprised how many people ask me that  
  
question." Her eyes became distant and she looked far off as she recalled her past, "It  
  
all started many years ago, when I was just a child. After my mother and father were both  
  
mercilessly killed by a demon I just, became terribly angry and sad. That's when I started  
  
to develop these powers, which I think, were fueled by my rage and sadness. I took care  
  
of myself, never being adopted by someone else so I learned to take care of myself  
  
quickly, and never show my weak side. After many years of fighting demons I had become  
  
almost as heartless as them, that's when I came across Kokiyu's village. I had saved many  
  
other villages and refused to stay there overnight or become attached to anyone but, with  
  
Kokiyu it was different. The little girl reminded me so much of me as I was when I was a  
  
child that I immediately became attached to her, and her to me. My heart became soft again,  
  
with some costs I had to pay in fighting but I'm glad it did."   
  
/p  
  
She turned her head and looked over at the   
  
half-demon and he spoke seriously as he said, "I don't think you could ever become as heartless  
  
as a demon, you have a heart which is pure and free of evil, if you didn't you wouldn't  
  
be helping anyone in the first place." He blushed slightly after he said this and was glad  
  
of the lack of light and the flickering flames of the campfire. "Thank you Kirashu, it is  
  
great to hear such a thing said out loud." She now had to ask him about his past, and hopefully  
  
he wouldn't sidetrack away from it. "Now, tell me about your past. Yokiysu is your half-brother,  
  
is he not?" She heard Kirashu growl slightly as he said, "Unfortunately he is. Me and him  
  
have tried to kill each other for years but lately he has been very interested in breaking  
  
women spirit's and then disposing of them, so I have not seen him for a while until today."  
  
'How terrible, his brother just breaks a woman's spirit and then disposing of her?'  
  
Sarama shook her head and then asked another question which was nagging at her, "If you are  
  
half dog demon, what is your other half?" He looked at her again, with a look of disgust  
  
on his face as he replied, "Human." She didn't look too surprised, she had guessed it being  
  
human but she wasn't sure. 'Why did he sound so disgusted with being half-human?' "Kirashu,  
  
why do you sound so displeased with being half-human?" He looked at her with surprise and  
  
anger on her face as he replied, "Why? Because humans are weak and fragile. I am neither  
  
human, nor demon, none will except me. I have been mocked and attacked for what I am and  
  
I just wish I could be all demon, so I could get rid of all of those wretched humans." Sarama  
  
knew how he felt, but he wouldn't believe her. She walked over to the half-demon and felt  
  
unsure as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Kirashu, I know that you won't believe me  
  
but I have gone threw the same things as you. I have been feared, and hated by demons, and  
  
not accepted by people because of what I do and that I do it alone. But, people are unsure  
  
and easily hate things which aren't exactly "normal," but you shouldn't kill them for that,  
  
they are just afraid." He looked deeply into her beautiful blue eyes but quickly snapped out  
  
of it as he shook off her hand and walked away saying a gruff, "Feh."   
  
/p  
  
Sarama knew that their deep conversation would end soon, she knew that Kirashu just didn't  
  
trust people that well and she would have to work hard to break threw those barriers. What  
  
she didn't know was that she had the same barriers for any man who was trying to get into  
  
her heart. When Kirashu just walked off and said "Feh" she wanted to follow after him and  
  
make him sit down and understand but she let him go, she felt surprised how great it felt  
  
to just have as little contact as having her hand on his shoulder, and she deeply wanted to  
  
embrace him, but she just kept it deep inside of her. Kirashu just shook off the strange  
  
feeling he felt when he looked into her eyes and when she placed the hand on his shoulder,  
  
but he quickly scolded himself for opening up as much as he did. He returned to his gruff  
  
self as he said, "I'm going to sleep." The half-demon jumped up into the tree he had slept  
  
in last night and quickly glanced at the demon slayer as she smiled and softly said, "Goodnight,  
  
Kirashu." She slept underneath the tree he was above in and she felt herself smile at   
  
the last thought of looking into Kirashu's golden eyes. Kirashu couldn't go to sleep as  
  
easily, he kept on hearing her words play over and over in his head. 'Bah, don't worry  
  
Kirashu, she doesn't know what she's talking about, she's just a dumb girl.' And with  
  
that thought he slowly went to sleep. The last thought in his head as he drifted off  
  
into a deep sleep was the demon slayer's beautiful blue eyes...  
  
/p  
  
So, we finally find out that Kirashu is dog/human, and a little more about Sarama's  
  
past too. And now you know about Yokiysu's not-so-pretty past, eh? I hope you liked  
  
this chapter, I really liked it myself, hehe. 


	9. Chapter 9: Sadness Envelops Sarama

The girl who wouldn't give upbr  
  
by Sarah/p  
  
Here's Chapter #9, enjoy!  
  
/p  
  
Sarama was the first to wake up the next morning, and was almost done cooking some breakfast  
  
for her and Kirashu when the half-demon woke up. He jumped down from the tree and  
  
eyed the food in a hungry way. Sarama laughed and said, "Help yourself, I hope you like  
  
it." The half-demon grabbed the food and quickly ate the food in seconds. When he had  
  
finished eating he looked over at the demon slayer and asked, "Where are we going today?"  
  
She looked into his eyes and smiled as she said softly, "I have no clue." 'No surprise,  
  
she really is the spur-of-the moment kind of woman.' "Well, even though I have no clue,  
  
maybe this will be a calm day with no slaying, but who knows, anyway let's head off", she  
  
got up and walked away, turning back to see Kirashu follow behind.   
  
/p  
  
She felt her feet  
  
walking somewhere she knew that she didn't want to go, but somehow she just couldn't stop  
  
herself from going in the direction. Kirashu watched her walking quicker than usual, almost  
  
as if she just wanted to get it over with. And she was defiantly going at a pace which  
  
a person who had no clue where to go wouldn't be moving so fast. But he didn't ask her  
  
why, and just followed her. He looked around looking at the trees and sniffing the air  
  
to see if there was any demons around, but there was nothing at all. Suddenly, Sarama  
  
stopped dead in her tracks, and he almost ran right into the demon slayer. He was about  
  
to say "Why did you stop you stupid girl," when he saw Sarama's face. Her face was so   
  
sad, and she looked over a grassy plain which had a rather large bare spot, where nothing  
  
grew. She walked very slowly towards the spot, and kneeled on the ground to feel the bare  
  
ground. She slowly stood up and spoke sadly, "This is where my village was. I was the only  
  
person to escape from the despicable demons which attacked our village. They destroyed everything,  
  
and the only thing which is left is this bare patch of ground."  
  
/p  
  
Kirashu looked sadly over at the demon slayer, she lost everything, everyone she knew. He  
  
had to do something to make her feel better. The half-demon said in a soft tone, "If you need  
  
me for anything, I'm right here." Sarama turned toward the demon and did the only thing   
  
which she could think of, she hugged Kirashu. The half-demon immediately tensed up and   
  
didn't know what to do, he had never been hugged by any woman before besides his own mother.  
  
Sarama buried her head in his chest and took in his scent and held him tightly. If she didn't  
  
hug him she knew that she would start crying and not stop for a while. Kirashu finally  
  
felt himself relax and he slowly put his arms around her neck and for a second he buried  
  
his nose in her hair and took in her sweet scent. But just as soon as Sarama had embraced  
  
him she slowly broke it. She felt herself blush quite deeply as she said, "Thank you so much  
  
Kirashu for being here with me." She just wanted to hug him again and never let go but  
  
she just smiled at him. Kirashu was also blushing but he just said in his usual gruff tone,  
  
"It was nothing." They stood together as they watched the sun setting, and then the half-demon  
  
said, "This must have been a very nice place to grow up." He was surprised that he said that  
  
and hoped that he hadn't upset her but she was actionably smiling at him. "It was defiantly  
  
a wonderful place to grow up in, and very beautiful." The demon slayer took one last glance  
  
at her bare ground which was where her village used to be and then walked off back toward  
  
their campsite. He walked by her side, his mind still on the hug which they had just shared,  
  
and how perfect it felt for him to hold her. They arrived at the campsite together and  
  
both felt unsure what to do, Sarama decided to set up a fire again and she watched the  
  
half-demon out of the corner of her eye. iI've never hugged a guy before, but it was such  
  
a wonderful feeling.' She felt herself blush deeply at the thought and when she saw  
  
Kirashu gaze at her it seemed that he was thinking the same thing. They both turned their  
  
gazes away from each other, and Kirashu didn't know where to go, he wanted to sit by the  
  
demon slayer, but he decided to jump into the tree again and try and get some sleep. Sarama  
  
laid underneath the tree Kirashu was in and felt her eyes grow heavy and she easily feel  
  
asleep. But, tonight she wouldn't have pleasant dreams, she had a nightmare of a demon   
  
disguised as a human, killing off people, she had a close look at his face and it was like  
  
the demon could see her, his brown eyes turning red and a horrible smile growing on his  
  
face as he stood above his dead victims.  
  
/p  
  
The demon slayer sat straight up as she felt a small scream escape her. She was covered in  
  
sweat and she felt her breathing coming in quick breaths. Kirashu woke up quickly and   
  
jumped down from his tree and brought out his sword to fight any demons which had come  
  
to attack her. But, nobody was there, he turned to Sarama and asked in a worried tone  
  
of voice, "What is wrong? I could have sworn I heard a small scream from you." She looked  
  
into the half-demons and quickly told him, "We must leave now." Kirashu looked at her with  
  
a surprised look on his face, "Why now?" Sarama slowed her breathing and tried her best to  
  
calm herself, "There is a demon, not far from here, which is attacking a town in the disguise  
  
of a human, if I do not stop him I'm afraid the demon might kill many innocent lives.   
  
Hopefully the dream I had is one that is to come and not one which all ready happened, if  
  
it is one that all ready has happened, we will be too late." Kirashu spoke to her urgently,  
  
"You need to get a good night's sleep first." She shook her head and stood up, she had all  
  
ready made up her mind, "We must go now, I will not get anymore sleep tonight." 'She's  
  
made up her mind again, well, I must make sure she isn't harmed.' So, the two headed out  
  
to meet this new foe, but he wouldn't be the only enemy they would meet...  
  
/p  
  
Who is this foe, eh? He's gotta be pretty tough to make Sarama scared, so you'll just have  
  
to see in the next chapter, hehe. 


	10. Chapter 10: Something's Coming

The girl who wouldn't give upbr  
  
by Sarah/p  
  
Chapter Name, Something's Coming Chapter #10, enjoy!  
  
/p  
  
The two walked for hours and hours, the demon slayer didn't slow at all and stayed at the  
  
same pace throughout the entire trip, but he could still tell that she was getting very  
  
tired. It had been a day since the demon slayer had urgently left and she had refused to  
  
rest or eat. Night was coming and she still refused to stop and rest. 'That's it, I'm  
  
going to have to stop her from moving and MAKE her rest, but how?' A smile played upon  
  
his lips as an idea formed in his head. He decided to try it out and yelled, "Sarama!"  
  
The beautiful demon slayer turned quickly around and was about to say "What?" when Kirashu  
  
jumped on top of her and pinned her to the ground. She felt herself blushing but the   
  
half-demon didn't look as embarrassed as he said in a demanding tone, "Rest." With that he  
  
stood up, grabbed some wood, and preceded to make a fire. She still felt herself  
  
stunned and then the shock wore off she asked him in an almost annoyed tone, "What did you  
  
say?" He turned around and looked right into her blue eyes which screamed out that she had  
  
to keep on going, but he told her in the same demanding tone, "You must rest, I won't take no for an  
  
answer, your going to stop moving and rest." 'How dare he tell me what to do?! We have to  
  
keep on going, it may be too late." But as she saw that his look softened a bit and he  
  
seemed to be very concerned she just slowly nodded her head and before she knew it she was  
  
fast asleep.  
  
/p  
  
The next morning Sarama woke up feeling much better and reenergized. Sarama looked over at  
  
the half-demon and saw that he was all ready up. She had slept longer than she had wanted  
  
to but quickly stood up and kept on walking toward the village. She didn't know how she  
  
was able to find out which direction to go in, but she felt that the village in her dream  
  
was familiar in some way. 'Well, I have been to countless villages, but this one seems  
  
almost ... sentimental in a way. Like I all ready now someone, but how could that be?'  
  
Kirashu noticed that the demon slayer was being quite quiet and distant and he decided  
  
to ask what was wrong. "Hey woman, what's wrong with you? You aren't talking as much as  
  
you usually do." Sarama was snapped out of her thoughts and she looked at the half-demon  
  
as she smiled and said, "Oh, it's nothing, I'm just thinking." They finally caught sight  
  
of the village for the first time and Kirashu watched Sarama's eyes widen at the sight  
  
of the village. She walked quickly over to a hut and knocked on the door. Immediately the  
  
door opened up and the demon slayer exclaimed, "Lady Kantae!" Kirashu stood beside the  
  
demon slayer and watched as the demon slayer hugged the old woman and then this Kantae   
  
beckoned her in.   
  
/p  
  
The woman was old, he'd say she was 60 years old, with brown hair, and  
  
an aged face, and eyes which seemed to have a lot of wisdom in them. Kantae had helped the  
  
demon slayer realize some of her powers and taught her a little how to control them. "My dear child, Sarama,  
  
what brings you to this village?" Sarama smile disappeared slightly as she said, "I had a  
  
dream of a demon disguised as a human coming to the town and slaying innocent lives, has  
  
such a thing happened?" The old woman face became thoughtful as she spoke softly, "No, nothing  
  
like that has happened, but you know how your dreams come true, my child." She nodded her  
  
head sadly and had forgotten about the half-demon sitting beside her when Kantae glanced  
  
at Kirashu and a look of surprise came to her face. "My child, who is ye friend?" "Oh, I'm  
  
sorry Kantae, this is Kirashu, he is a half-demon." Kirashu's dog ears seemed to twitch in  
  
annoyance as she said, "Half-demon." "Are ye two ... mates?" Kantae asked curiously.   
  
They both looked at each other with utter surprise on their faces as they said in unison,   
  
"MATES?!" They then rambled how one of them about how the other was conceited, annoying,  
  
and bothersome. Kantae slowly shook her head and said in a soft tone, "I guess that is a no".  
  
/p  
  
Sarama got up after talking a while longer about how she had come to meet the half-demon,  
  
had how her slaying had been recently when she finally and said her good-bye to Kantae, though she wanted to talk to the woman longer  
  
she had to see where this demon might be hiding, or if it was just a strange dream. She  
  
walked outside for a long time, trying to feel his presence but she couldn't, until  
  
she finally felt something and looked to the side to see the demon which had haunted her  
  
dreams. His brown eyes seemed to freeze her to the ground, she couldn't move for a few  
  
seconds until she felt Kirashu's hand on her shoulder and she broke free of the trance he  
  
had on her. The demon didn't seem to be at all afraid of her, and gracefully walked away  
  
from her and then turned to smile that horribly chilling smile which he had given her in  
  
the dream. She followed after him and finally cornered him where no villagers would be  
  
hurt in their fight. Kirashu followed Sarama throughout the whole entire time, asking no  
  
questions, the look on her face explaining everything to him. "Demon, why do you disguise  
  
yourself? What are you?" He turned to her and spoke in an emotionless tone as he said, "I  
  
have strict orders to get some things from you." With that said he tried to harm her, but  
  
Kirashu blocked him, taking the full assault. He feel to the ground with a sickening thud  
  
and a grunt, he seemed to be out cold. "Stupid fool," the demon said with the snarl as he  
  
went to attack Sarama and hit his mark. His claws dug deeply into the fragile woman and  
  
he smiled happily as she fell to the ground covered in blood. The blood didn't smell like  
  
the blood of a normal woman, it was much more powerful, and he felt his eyes turn  
  
red as he grabbed the woman's arm and twisted it behind her, he threw her back to the ground  
  
as he held a few strands of hair in his hand. He didn't seem satisfied with just causing  
  
the demon slayer this much pain, but he had to leave now so that the potion would work.   
  
She stood up to the demon's surprise and said with determination in her voice, "You aren't  
  
going anywhere." "I am afraid I must go now, be prepared to meet your better half next  
  
time we meet." With that said he turned into an orange sphere of light and then disappeared.  
  
'He escaped me, how dare he escape me!' She fell down on her knees and punched the  
  
ground as she felt anger toward herself for letting him go. She looked over at Kirashu and  
  
he didn't look too hurt, with him being half-demon he should be able to heal rather quickly.  
  
Kirashu woke up and tried to get up a little too quickly and immediately felt the  
  
pain in his chest where the demon had attacked him. Sarama said in a soothing tone, "Take  
  
it easy, you may be half-demon but you still hurt pretty badly." She grabbed his arm  
  
and supported him as they walked over to Kantae's hut. 'Why did that demon say I would  
  
meet my "better half?" I don't have a good feeling about this at all...'   
  
/p  
  
Uh oh, things are going to get hard and confusing for Sarama. And she's got good reason  
  
to not feel too good about what's gonna happen... Bah, I'm evil, aren't I? lol. 


	11. Chapter 11: Wrongfully Accused

The girl who wouldn't give up  
  
by Sarah  
  
Chapter Name, Wrongfully Accused Chapter #11, enjoy!  
  
/p  
  
Sarama hovered over the half-demon and dabbed a wet cloth on his head, hoping to bring  
  
him back to consciousness again. After they had finished walking to Kantae's hut Kirashu  
  
became unconscious again. She looked down at him and felt her heart wrench when  
  
she knew that it was her fault that he was hurt, if she would have taken some of the attack  
  
maybe he would be awake right now. Kantae watched the demon slayer carefully take care  
  
of Kirashu and she could just feel the high emotions she had for this half-demon. "Ye  
  
care about this half-demon, don't ye?" Sarama looked up and into the eyes of the old  
  
woman, she knew that if she lied the woman could see straight threw, so she decided to  
  
answer with the truth. "Well, ... of course I do, I think he feels the same way.   
  
I mean, he really does, protect me but he's so hard to read sometimes..." She didn't expect  
  
herself to stutter so much for such a simple question. Kantae decided to leave her at that  
  
and not ask any more questions about the half-demon, the child did not the feelings she  
  
had for the half-demon, and it would probably take her a while longer to understand her  
  
feelings. Just then Kirashu began to stir and again sat up a little too quickly and he  
  
again felt the pain in his chest. He cursed underneath his breath as he felt the pain   
  
but just loud enough for the demon slayer to hear. The demon slayer ignored his cursing  
  
and preceded to tell him to take off his shirt. "What did you say? Take off my shirt?!"  
  
She shook her head at his perverted thoughts, "Take off your shirt so I can heal you  
  
quicker." He still had an eye brow arched at her request but he took off his shirt and  
  
propped himself up against the wall. She tried to reframe herself from staring at his  
  
muscular chest and perfect abs but she tried to make her staring at him short. She saw  
  
him smile at her as he said. "Yeah, sure, 'heal' me." She lightly hit him on his head  
  
for his remark and then said in a serious tone, "Lay down and don't move." He heard the  
  
seriousness in her tone of voice and laid down. She placed her hands on his chest and  
  
closed her eyes as her hands glowed a blue/purplish color and his wound began to disappear  
  
rather quickly. When Sarama felt all of his wounds healed she stopped and felt herself  
  
immediately blackout. Luckily Kirashu caught her in his arms and blinked at how close  
  
they were. She lay there for a few minutes in his arms, he seemed like he didn't want to   
  
let go of her, and then she slowly opened up her eyes to see Kirashu's golden eyes staring   
  
into hers. That's when Sarama noticed that she still had one of her hands on his bare chest  
  
and she quickly pulled it away and stood up and sat where she was at before she healed  
  
the half-demon, she was clearly embarrassed and her face blushed a deep scarlet. Kirashu  
  
was clearly shaken from it too because he looked rather embarrassed too and quickly put  
  
his shirt back on. "Sarama, you seem to feel ... weaker. What's wrong?" The half-demon was  
  
looking at the wall, not trusting himself to look into her eyes. "It's because healing  
  
takes a lot more energy out of me than anything else, it'll take me a few days to get  
  
back to normal." With her saying normal he immediately said, "Humph, are you ever normal?"  
  
/p  
  
Several days passed by but there were no other uninvited visits, and after Kantae had   
  
said that she wouldn't let anything happen to the village and she could leave the demon  
  
slayer finally caved in and got ready to leave. She said her usual good-byes and left   
  
the village and headed out again. Before she left the demon slayer asked Kantae how  
  
the demon which had attacked her had grabbed her hair and blood and then just  
  
disappeared. She asked why he would do that but the old woman had no explanation for it.  
  
She still didn't have a good feeling about it but what could a demon do with just her hair  
  
and her blood? Sarama felt herself stop day dreaming when she felt an arrow coming toward  
  
Kirashu. She quickly pushed him out of the way and watched as the arrow landed right where  
  
the half-demon was just standing. She stood up and looked to who shot the arrow and saw  
  
several men with their bows and arrows pointed at Kirashu and her. She stood in a battle  
  
stance and asked in a demanding voice, "What right do you have to attack Kirashu and I?"  
  
One of the men replied, "What right do we have?" What right do you have to attack our  
  
lord? We just went after your little demon friend first to just get rid of him." "Attack  
  
your lord? I have done no such thing." The men wouldn't listen and shot more arrows at  
  
the demon slayer and one caught her clothing and pinned her to a tree. Kirashu jumped at them  
  
and easily blocked the arrows which were shot at him and was about ready to rip these  
  
stupid men to shreds when he heard Sarama scream out to him, "Kirashu, stop! Don't kill  
  
them!" He looked over at her and seemed to be thinking quite hard what to do, but she  
  
saw his shoulders sag as he stopped his attack and stood there eyeing them. Sarama  
  
pulled the arrow out of the tree, freeing herself, but one of the men talked before she  
  
could. "We have instructions by our lord to bring you back alive, but he said nothing of  
  
your companion." "Listen to me, if you dare harm Kirashu I will not come willingly, and  
  
let me tell you, you will have an impossible time of bringing me back alive then." They  
  
seem to be thinking hard about this proposition and finally came upon a decision. "We  
  
will leave your demon companion alone, but you MUST come willingly with us." She spoke  
  
in a soft tone, "I will." They walked to the demon slayer and tied her hands and she  
  
arched her eyebrow as they did this and one of the men noticed her expression. "Just in  
  
case, we have seen what you have done to our village." She was about to open her mouth and  
  
tell them again it wasn't her but she wouldn't try, and just followed them to wherever this  
  
lord was. Kirashu just followed after these annoying and stupid men, knowing that he should  
  
keep out of sight since Sarama was only going with them willingly because she didn't  
  
want him to get hurt, but he was also curious why she would be so wrongfully accused.  
  
/p  
  
A good ol' cliffhanger, I hope you guys liked the chapter. 


	12. Chapter 12: A Jealous Kirashu?

The girl who wouldn't give upbr  
  
by Sarah/p  
  
Chapter Name, A Jealous Kirashu? Chapter #12, enjoy!  
  
/p  
  
The demon slayer followed the men ahead of her easily. They were still very hostile toward  
  
her, but if they dare lay a hand on her to smack her anything of that sort she would had  
  
stuck them to the ground and left, but luckily for them they hadn't done that, just   
  
shunned her. Of course, she was very annoyed with that. 'Why do they believe it's me?   
  
Unless I have a twin I have no other explanation for it.' It had been a day of walking  
  
to the supposed village which she had 'attacked,' and she could feel that they would be  
  
there any second. The thing which had really surprised her that Kirashu had followed behind  
  
the whole entire time, not once did he rest, he just kept as close as he could to her   
  
without being seen. She knew that it was slowly eating him inside to not just get rid of  
  
these guys and continue on with their usual quest, but he didn't try anything, and just  
  
stayed his distance, and for this she was thankful, she wanted to know why she would be  
  
accused for such a thing.   
  
/p  
  
Sarama finally saw the village for the first time and noted with relief that nothing seemed  
  
damaged, but every villager there, from the oldest man to the youngest child gave her  
  
a terrible sort of death glare. She instantly felt uncomfortable and squirmed under their  
  
gazes. With entering the village two men took both of her arms and held tightly with her,  
  
as if she was going to turn into a terrible beast and start destroying the village. She felt  
  
an urge to immediately roll her eyes at how they were acting but just reframed herself from  
  
doing so. The men finally stopped her in front of the beautiful mansion which is where the  
  
lord probably lived. She heard someone announcing her arrival and winced slightly as the  
  
man said, "The woman who has terrorized this village, formerly known as Sarama the demon  
  
slayer, is here, Prince Kiaiou." 'So, he is a prince?' Sarama thought to herself. The prince  
  
nodded to the man who had announced her and the man bowed. He turned his eyes toward her for  
  
the first time and she felt herself inwardly gasp at how handsome he was. He had long, coal  
  
black hair, deep brown eyes, and a handsome face. As he walked to her she saw with such  
  
grace he walked, and though he was royalty there was something about him which seemed to  
  
tell her he wasn't exactly, "stuck up." He first motioned for the men who were holding her  
  
arms to move and then looked deeply into her blue eyes. Sarama felt herself mesmerized by his  
  
eyes and she never had someone look so deeply into her eyes, it was as if he was looking   
  
at her soul. She felt shock when he placed a hand on her cheek and moved in even closer  
  
to look into her eyes.  
  
/p  
  
Sarama didn't know but Kirashu was watching the whole entire scene unfold before his eyes.  
  
He felt his blood quicken when this... Prince, placed his well manicured hand on Sarama's   
  
cheek! Well, he wasn't going to let this go on any longer. The half-demon jumped  
  
down from the tree he was watching and landed right next to the demon slayer. He placed  
  
an arm right in-between the Prince and Sarama. If Sarama was red before from blushing she  
  
must have looked almost like a tomato when Kirashu jumped down and placed his arm between  
  
her and the Prince. "Kirashu, what are you doing?" She said in a clearly embarrassed tone  
  
of voice. "I... I just don't trust this, Prince!" he shot Prince Kiaiou a glare. Then  
  
he noticed that all of the guards had their bows and arrows out and they all looked ready  
  
to strike down this foolish half-demon. Prince Kiaiou seemed to notice this too and smiled  
  
as he said, "Put down your weapons." The men placed their weapons down but still eyed the  
  
half-demon. The Prince tore his eyes away from the Kirashu and Sarama, (mostly Sarama), and  
  
spoke to everyone in the village. "I do not believe this is the woman that attacked me,  
  
she is ... different. But, she will stay here until the real impostor shows herself, or  
  
itself, again." With that said he turned to the demon slayer again and spoke her to in  
  
a soft tone, "Follow me to your living quarters." Kirashu was still glaring at Prince  
  
Kiaiou but followed after Sarama. He showed her to a beautiful room that was full of  
  
colors, she walked into the room and looked at everything, feeling somewhat at home, yet  
  
out of place. The prince then turned to Kirashu, who seemed to forget for a second that  
  
the prince was there since he was watching the demon slayer. "And if you will follow me  
  
I will show you your quarters." Kirashu huffed at his request and felt his anger gripping  
  
him as he spat out, "Listen Prince Boy, I don't need any generosity from you! I'll be   
  
sleeping outside." Sarama shook her head at Kirashu's outburst and just hoped that the  
  
Prince wouldn't take it personally. To her surprise she heard him chuckling as he said,  
  
"A half-demon and a demon slayer, I'd never think I would see such a combination, or  
  
companionship." A question suddenly struck her which she had been asking herself since  
  
the Prince and her had first met. She turned to Kirashu and asked him, "Kirashu, can you  
  
leave me and Prince Kiaiou alone for a second? I have a question to ask him." He acted as  
  
if he wasn't even fazed and walked away as he said, "Feh, whatever woman." The Prince  
  
watched Kirashu walk off and looked back over at her, "What is it that you wish to ask   
  
me?" "Um, I was just wondering, how did you know that it wasn't me who attacked you?   
  
Everyone else seems VERY sure that it was me." He smiled as he looked deeply into her eyes  
  
again, "Because, whoever that did attack me, though resembling you, doesn't have your   
  
eyes. Your eyes are kind, strong, beautiful, they are defiantly not the cold, emotionless  
  
eyes I saw with who attacked me." She felt herself blush again with what he said and turned  
  
her away from him. He just smiled at the humble demon slayer and then spoke in his  
  
usual soft tone, "I will leave you alone, if you need anything do not hesitate to ask  
  
for anything from my servants." With that said he walked away with a kind smile to her  
  
and Sarama immediately heard Kirashu's growl as he entered the room again. "I don't trust  
  
that Prince," he said the last word with pure disgust. "Really Kirashu, control your  
  
anger, he may just throw you out." She just heard grumbling from the half-demon and felt  
  
herself staring at him for a second. 'Is he ... jealous?' "What are you looking at you  
  
stupid girl?" He said it with his usual gruffness and she quickly just shook  
  
her head as she replied, "Oh, nothing."   
  
/p  
  
Kirashu's got some competition, and royalty too, lol. And he's actionally nice 'ooo, ahhh'.  
  
Oh, yes, you'll be finding out hopefully in the next chapter who the 'impostor' is, you'll  
  
never guess, who, (or more like how?), bah I'll stop here, hehe. 


	13. Chapter 13: A Dangerous Trap

The girl who wouldn't give upbr  
  
by Sarah/p  
  
Chapter Name, A Dangerous Trap Chapter #13, enjoy!  
  
/p  
  
Sarama and Kirashu had stayed with Prince Kiaiou several days now and everything was still  
  
quiet. Kirashu was still acting like his annoying self, glaring at Price Kiaiou, growling  
  
whenever he came too close to her. She shook her head at these thoughts and just glanced  
  
again at the half-demon. She saw him all ready staring at her and he asked her, "Do  
  
you think this impostor will ever show up?" "I don't know to tell you the truth, but  
  
you seem dying to get away from this place," she said in a kidding voice. "It's not really  
  
the place as much as it is the person." 'There he goes again with the, "I don't trust that  
  
Prince"' But instead of saying that she saw the half-demon's face look uneasy as he said,   
  
"Something about today just doesn't feel right, like there's some kind of not-so-good  
  
presence around. It's faint, but I can feel it, but I can't smell anything." Sarama was   
  
surprised about his change in subject and closed her eyes as she felt her surroundings. She  
  
could feel it too, an evil presence, but much stronger than probably what Kirashu felt.   
  
'I can't pinpoint exactly where it is, which is strange for me, but I feel it, it's   
  
defiantly something strong and powerful, and ... familiar?' Sarama opened up her eyes and   
  
looked into Kirashu's, "Your right Kirashu, there is an evil presence around, but I don't   
  
know where exactly it is so we must be on a high guard."   
  
/p  
  
Sarama started to walk outside  
  
of the room when she felt Kirashu's hand grab her arm. "Kirashu?" She looked into his  
  
golden eyes and she could have sworn she saw worry in them, she didn't feel a need to break  
  
away from his hold, though she never did. "You said you were going to be on high guard   
  
then where are you going you stupid girl?" She felt herself sigh softly at his words.  
  
"Kirashu, if there is an evil presence we can both feel and that person or thing or demon  
  
which attacked Price Kiaiou hasn't shown up maybe it is now? And if it attacked the Prince  
  
before it will probably do it again, yes?" The half-demon let go of her arm with a huff,  
  
"I say you just let him get attacked again and so what this thing can do. Of course he  
  
does seem to be your little lover, or something, humph." She punched him a little too softly  
  
in the arm as she said to him in an annoyed tone of voice, "He is NOT my lover! Ugh!" But  
  
then she looked back at him and added with delight to see how he would react, "Well, he is  
  
so much nicer than you, and polite, royalty, oh, and handsome." Kirashu looked extremely  
  
surprised at her remarks and tried to cover up his emotions as well as possible as he spoke  
  
in his usual gruff tone, "Feh. Shows your taste in men." She gaped at him put before she  
  
could retort with her own come back he was gone.   
  
/p  
  
'That annoying, conceited, ugh, half-demons'. Sarama stopped thinking about the half-demon   
  
and headed to find Prince Kiaiou. She about ran into him as she felt herself lost in her  
  
thoughts again. "I'm very sorry, Prince Kiaiou, but I was just looking for you." "Well,  
  
here I am, what do you wish to talk about?" She looked over at the guards who were still  
  
giving her looks and walked away from them. She finally found a place which was free from  
  
people giving her glares, the balcony which overlooked the entire village. "Prince Kiaiou,  
  
I fear that something is coming which is pure evil, and I can't exactly find where this  
  
evil presence is, so I ask that you keep your guards ready for anything." "Do you believe  
  
that it is whatever or whoever it is that attacked me?" He looked at her with that same  
  
piercing, yet soft look, and she answered uncertainly, "I do not know if it is or if it  
  
is not. All which I know that it is evil, and rather strong." She kept out the part of it  
  
feeling somewhat familiar to herself. "I will notify my guards to keep a close eye." While  
  
he was gone Sarama looked at the beauty of the village, and she found herself looking for  
  
the stubborn half-demon. Prince Kiaiou saw the look in her eyes and decided to maybe find  
  
out more about her half-demon companion and herself. "Are you looking for him?" "Who? Kirashu?  
  
That conceited, annoying, stubborn, half-demon? Of course not!" He smiled and chuckled to  
  
himself, for such a powerful, beautiful, smart, woman, she was just so easily bothered by  
  
the mention of the half-demon. He had heard many stories of her, that she was full of   
  
emotions, but kept them to herself, like she wore a mask wherever she went, and not that   
  
easily bothered. It seems like the half-demon had broken threw some of that. That she could   
  
kill, or whatever she did to a demon, instantly, barely becoming involved in a fight and  
  
ending it as quickly as it began. Many almost feared the young woman for her powers and  
  
strength, but as he was looking at her right now he felt no fear, he just felt intrigued.  
  
He wondered what the half-demon thought of her, he seemed to care very much for her but  
  
he never showed her any respect, but he guessed maybe the half-demon was just covering up  
  
his feelings, but sometimes he doubted it, they were both hard to read. He tore his eyes  
  
away from her and watched as the sunset, "The sun is setting, beautiful, isn't it?" Sarama  
  
looked over at him and smiled, "Yes, it is." She decided she better stay on the balcony  
  
for the rest of the night, it gave her the best view of the village in case anything attacked.  
  
The Prince gave her blankets and she soon found herself eating dinner by herself, wondering  
  
where Kirashu was...  
  
/p  
  
The half-demon was walking into the woods which the village were next to, feeling a presence  
  
which was different, but a scent which was the same. 'It has to be her.' He called out  
  
in an unsure voice, "Sarama?" There he saw her, with her back turned to him.  
  
When she turned around he noticed that her top was cut off at her stomach, which exposed  
  
her belly button and flat stomach, and her pants were cut off above the knee, which  
  
showed her long legs. "What happened to your shirt and pants?" She just looked at him  
  
with a different look in her eyes, it looked almost like fear, but not quite. She ran into   
  
his arms and brought him into a tight embrace. She whispered into his ear, "I've been waiting  
  
and wanting for so long to embrace you again." She then slowly moved out of the hug and  
  
brought herself inches away from his face as she said barely above a whisper, "I've been  
  
waiting for so long to kiss you..."   
  
/p  
  
Sarama felt a strange shiver go down her spine. Something was going to happen, and it wasn't  
  
good at all, she had to find Kirashu. She ran down the stairs and ran outside, she didn't  
  
know where she was going, just that she had to get there as quickly as she could. She forced  
  
herself to go faster than she had ever run. 'That presence, it's so close...'  
  
/p  
  
Wait a second, two Saramas? Ahh, I'm still teasing ya guys, but what's going to happen? I  
  
know, but you'll just have to wait for the next chapter... *evil laugh* 


	14. Chapter 14: Impostor Confronted

The girl who wouldn't give up  
  
by Sarah/p  
  
Chapter Name, Impostor Confronted Chapter #14, enjoy!  
  
/p  
  
Kirashu stood there with Sarama several inches away from his face, staring into his eyes,  
  
almost willing him to kiss her. 'Something's wrong... There's something different about  
  
her eyes and I never remembered her hug feeling so empty and almost emotionless.'   
  
"Sarama, is something wrong? Did something bother you? You're acting very strange." He felt  
  
her finger on his lips as she spoke to him again in that different, almost seductive voice,  
  
"I'm fine, all which I want is you." She leaned in to kiss him and he felt himself leaning  
  
in to kiss her when he heard someone come into the forest and gasp. He looked over and  
  
felt himself completely surprised and shocked when he saw the person was none other than  
  
Sarama. "Sarama, is that you? And if that is you, who is this...?" Suddenly the thought struck  
  
him, this must be the impostor who had posed as Sarama before, but why was this impostor  
  
trying to kiss him? He quickly pushed her aside and drew his sword, clearly angry at being  
  
tricked. "You'll pay for deceiving me! Who are you and what do you want?" Sarama was still  
  
staring at her double but was slowly finding her voice again as she asked it, "What are you?"   
  
The strange look in the impostor's eyes changed and quickly turned to cold, emotionless  
  
eyes. The voice was cold and dead as she spoke, "I am a creation of you. I was made from  
  
you and your hatred. I am the worst side of you, but I am also the best because I have no  
  
soft, unwanted emotions clouding my judgment. I have every single one of your memories,  
  
which are quite an inconvenience but proved somewhat useful this time, I came so close to  
  
sucking out the soul of that foolish half-demon." Sarama felt her anger growing rapidly,  
  
Kirashu's soul was almost taken from this ... monster, how dare it, and whoever made it.  
  
The impostor seemed to know what Sarama was thinking about and smiled as she said in a cold  
  
voice, "My master knows of your strong emotions for this half-demon. So he thought that  
  
it would be quite amusing if I took his soul from him and see how you reacted to him being  
  
dead. I must say for myself it would have been very fun to watch."   
  
/p  
  
Sarama couldn't stand it anymore, her emotions got the best of her as she lunged out at  
  
the impostor screaming out, "Monster!" She felt her back hit a tree hard and the impostor's  
  
hands grip her neck tightly and she felt herself being slowly suffocated. Kirashu tried  
  
hard to save Sarama but he was stuck to the ground, a trick which only Sarama knew and   
  
could do. He just watched hopelessly and yelled, "Sarama!" Sarama looked into the impostor's  
  
eyes, and saw that it was looking at her necklace with a terrible look in her eyes. Before  
  
she could muffle out a "Don't even dare think about it," it all ready had her necklace ripped  
  
off and with the release of her neck Sarama fell down to the ground like a rag doll.   
  
She didn't even wait to catch her breath, Sarama unsheathed her sword with amazing speed  
  
and slashed threw the impostor's kimono, though she didn't connect with her flesh. She  
  
yet again attacked but this time she slashed threw the impostor's arm and held her sword  
  
right at her throat and with infuriated eyes demanded her necklace back. Instead of getting  
  
her necklace back again the impostor shot Sarama flying backwards with the impostor's own   
  
energy blast. As Sarama felt herself flying backwards she felt almost like a thousand   
  
daggers were going threw her body, she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs at the  
  
pain she felt but she soon just felt darkness. The impostor smiled evilly at the unconscious  
  
Sarama but soon grabbed the arm which she had cut threw and walked over to Kirashu  
  
and said in the same low, seductive voice, "Good-bye lover boy, we will meet again." Kirashu  
  
growled deeply and fought the hold she had on him, but she held him there until she was  
  
completely gone. Kirashu wanted to run after that stupid impostor and get her, but he  
  
first ran over to Sarama and softly felt her head. She was completely knocked out, her face  
  
was twisted in pain. 'I should have helped you ... what did that thing do to you?' Kirashu  
  
picked up Sarama and held her like a delicate flower, he was very careful with her and  
  
walked as slow as possible not to harm her anymore. It seemed like forever before he got  
  
up to her room again, and he laid her carefully on her bed. He had never liked sleeping   
  
inside but he wasn't going to leave her alone, so he sat closely to her and gave one last  
  
look at her before drifting off to sleep.   
  
/p  
  
It had been a week since Sarama ran into her evil half, and she was still unconscious.   
  
Kirashu was extremely worried for her, he sat by her and watched her day and night,   
  
and never left her room. Prince Kiaiou constantly stopped to see the demon slayer too,   
  
but he couldn't get anything out of the stubborn half-demon. He was surprisingly, rather  
  
quiet, though whenever he mentioned anything about him being worried the half-demon only  
  
grunted and said something about her just being a dumb girl who can't stay out of trouble.  
  
But, the half-demon couldn't cover up all of his feelings and anyone could easily see the  
  
concern in his golden eyes. That night Kirashu sat in his usual spot, not too close to  
  
the demon slayer where he might fall asleep in her lap on accident, but not too far away  
  
either, just close enough to get a good smell of her scent so that he would be able to  
  
fall asleep, her scent had that calming effect on him. He felt his eyes slowly closing when  
  
he saw Sarama finally stirring. "Sarama, are you awake?" He saw her eyelashes slowly   
  
fluttered and her eyes opened. "Kirashu!" She quickly hugged the half-demon and then broke  
  
the embrace just as quickly as she deeply blushed at her actions. She was very thankful  
  
for the lack of light in the room and decided to explain her actions. "What's wrong you  
  
stupid girl?" "I'm sorry Kirashu, it's just... I thought that horrible thing had tried to  
  
steal your soul after I blacked out." He looked at her and saw how shaken she was so he  
  
decided to soften his voice a bit, "She didn't harm me at all, just left with some parting  
  
words." He growled at the thought of that woman and how she had deceived him so easily.  
  
She looked over at Kirashu and smiled at him as she said, "Are you all right?" He looked  
  
taken aback by the question but soon answered in his usual tone, "Feh, I'm fine woman."  
  
Sarama just smiled at him but then she felt her neck and remembered that the impostor had  
  
stolen her necklace, the only thing which she had left of her mother and father. She had  
  
to find it, so without even thinking about the half-demon who was still looking at her, she  
  
stood up and immediately left the room. Kirashu grabbed her arm and looked into her sad  
  
eyes asked in a softer tone than his usual gruff one, "Where are you going?" "I have to  
  
get what is rightfully mine." Sarama remembered to say her good-bye to Prince Kiaiou and  
  
then left the village.   
  
/p  
  
She saw the sun just rising so this gave her a good amount of time  
  
to catch up with the impostor. "Hey, Sarama, if you want to go any faster than you should  
  
probably hop on my back." The demon slayer stopped walking and turned to him and smiled.  
  
"Okay, have it your way." She wrapped her arms around his neck and the half-demon held  
  
her legs and he ran as fast as he could. He decided to have some good fun and jumped   
  
up into a tree and jumped from one tree to the other, seeming to fly threw the air.   
  
Kirashu seemed to cover an incredible amount of distance very quickly, but they were still  
  
not anywhere close to her evil double. Night came quickly and they set up camp where they  
  
both thought was the safest. Kirashu could see that Sarama was very distant, and occasionally  
  
reached around her neck, seeming to look for her necklace and not believe it was gone. She  
  
soon left where she was sitting and walked away, she soon found a cliff which had a wonderful  
  
view of the moon. She again felt her neck for her necklace but felt her eyes look down as  
  
it was slowly hitting her that the impostor had stolen her necklace. "Sarama, are you all  
  
right?" It seemed like he had been saying that a lot lately, but, he knew that she was   
  
really troubled, he could tell that the necklace meant a lot to her, he didn't know why.  
  
She didn't answer him so he decided to sit by her, looking at her sad face. "I'm sorry  
  
I have to worry you again Kirashu, thanks for staying by my side and putting up with my  
  
pitiful emotions." "Your emotions aren't pitiful, they are what separate you from that  
  
impostor." She smiled at him and felt herself blush at the thought she was going to say.  
  
"Do you mind, if you stay with me the rest of the night?" "No, I don't," he said it in his  
  
unusually soft tone. She then hugged him again, yet this hug was much longer, and it  
  
reminded him of their first embrace. She lingered in his arms for a while and then slowly  
  
broke the embrace and sat closer to him. Feeling his warmth and his closeness Sarama  
  
slowly felt her eyelids grow heavy and fall off into the comfort of sleep. She fell asleep  
  
on Kirashu's shoulder and the half-demon immediately felt himself tense up at her being  
  
so close. He softly said, "Sarama," but she was fast asleep. He didn't want to wake  
  
her up but picked her up and moved her to a more comfortable spot. She moved a little bit  
  
but didn't wake up, Kirashu looked at her sleeping form and smiled, finding a tree not  
  
far from her and laid against it, feeling himself fall slowly asleep he stole one last  
  
glance at the demon slayer and then fell asleep.  
  
/p  
  
You meet the other Sarama, who is completely evil, doesn't have a good bone in her body.  
  
And even though Prince Kiaiou is mighty charming, and royalty, seems like he just couldn't  
  
compete with that stubborn half-demon, lol. 


	15. Chapter 15: Hot Springs and the Slap

The girl who wouldn't give up  
  
by Sarah/p  
  
Chapter Name, Hot Springs and the Slap Chapter #15, enjoy!  
  
/p  
  
Sarama was the first to wake up the next day, and she immediately glanced over at Kirashu.  
  
'He's so innocent looking when he's asleep, and kinda cute too.' Sarama quickly shook her head at   
  
this thought and immediately told herself, 'I did not just think that.' She walked over to  
  
the half-demon and looked down at his face and softly said, "Wake up Kirashu, time to  
  
move out." The half-demon grunted softly and slowly opened up his eyes and said in his  
  
usual gruff tone, "What do you want woman?" Sarama sighed and spoke in a tired tone,   
  
"We have to start moving again, come on." Kirashu grunted again and rose to stand on his  
  
own two feet again. He turned his back to Sarama, expecting her to hop on his back  
  
like she did yesterday but when she didn't he turned his neck to look at her. "Well, are  
  
you going to jump on my back, or what?" She blushed slightly and replied, "Oh, well, yes,  
  
sorry." Kirashu felt her wrap her legs around him and place her arms lightly around his  
  
neck. When Kirashu thought that she was secure enough he took off toward the scent of  
  
the impostor.   
  
/p  
  
Kirashu moved quicker and quicker, he could smell the scent getting stronger, they were   
  
getting closer. Sarama could feel the same thing, the wind stung at her face so she buried   
  
it in Kirashu's long silver hair. She felt strangely protected with him, but just as quickly  
  
as she was getting comfortable, Sarama saw her double in the clearing. The impostor had  
  
her back turned to them, she stood at the base of a cliff, her hair blowing in the wind.  
  
Both Kirashu and her could feel the double's evil presence, it seemed to make the hair  
  
stand on their necks. Sarama just tried to shake the feeling off. "Turn around and face us,  
  
you impostor. And hand over what is rightfully mine." The double just smiled evilly and  
  
spoke in that same cold voice, "Come and get it from me."   
  
/p  
  
But, instead of moving to grab her sword and unsheathe it, Sarama reached for her bow and  
  
arrow pointed towards her evil double's heart. Unfortunately the impostor moved quickly  
  
out of the way of the arrow, so the arrow missed it's mark, though it did collide with her   
  
shoulder. The arrow dug threw the impostor's flesh, and she immediately pulled out the arrow,   
  
which only caused her more harm as the arrow burst in her hands and she fell backwards.   
  
Kirashu felt that same sensation of being almost rooted into the ground, as the impostor   
  
stood again much quicker than the half-demon thought possible after such an attack. "My turn  
  
now," she said with what sounded like a growl. The impostor ran and landed right next to   
  
Sarama, her once blue eyes turning a blood red as she closed her fingers around Sarama's   
  
delicate neck. Sarama felt it becoming harder to breath as she said barely above a whisper,  
  
"You aren't going to do this again." She felt herself looking everywhere for her necklace,   
  
and then saw it glittering inside the impostor's sleeve. Grabbing it she pushed the impostor  
  
away from her as hard as she could and quickly got to her feet again.   
  
/p  
  
Sarama grabbed for another arrow and tried again to shoot it at the impostor's heart again   
  
but this time she blocked the arrow. Even though the arrow didn't penetrate threw her skin,  
  
just having contact with the arrow made the arrow burst and caused even more harm to the  
  
impostor. 'How could she have blocked my arrow? Something tells me this thing, isn't all  
  
me,' Sarama thought to herself. She felt the impostor attack her again and she didn't know  
  
if it was just her but she could have sworn she grew claws. What she saw must have been correct  
  
as she felt the impostor slashing threw her kimono and her claws digging into her arm.  
  
"Sarama!" Kirashu yelled loudly, he saw that Sarama was hurt, and he tried everything to  
  
fight whatever it was holding himself to the ground, but he just couldn't move from where  
  
he was standing. He just watched hopelessly, willing the demon slayer to put an end to this  
  
impostor. Sarama pushed the impostor as hard as she could and stood again. This time the  
  
demon slayer grabbed her sword and it glowed a light blue color, and Sarama jumped towards the  
  
impostor and slashed the sword at her. As the sword's power collided with the impostor  
  
Sarama watched as the impostor flew backwards, seeming that fate would have her life end   
  
with the impact of falling to the bottom of cliff.   
  
/p  
  
Sarama watched as her double fell, but fate wouldn't be easy for her, the impostor turned  
  
into an orange sphere of light and disappeared. 'Okay, that is defiantly something which  
  
I cannot do, so that thing isn't all me' the demon slayer thought to herself. With the  
  
impostor gone Kirashu could move again, he ran over to Sarama and looked at the deep gash  
  
in her right arm. "You better let me take care of that," he said in such a tone that he  
  
wouldn't take "No" for an answer. Sarama was about to oppose him for doing such a thing  
  
but she noticed the look in his eye and just nodded and grabbed the bandages which she   
  
always carried with her and gave them to the half-demon. He touched her soft skin and then  
  
wound the bandages around her arm, cutting it with his fangs when he got to the end. His ears  
  
twitched, expecting a thanks from the demon slayer but she merely stood up, and tied the  
  
necklace around her neck. She turned to him and smiled as she said, "Hmmm, I think I need  
  
to find some hot springs to relax in." He nearly fell over backwards and felt himself   
  
yelling a little too loudly, "You need WHAT to relax in?!" "Hot springs, really, they are  
  
very relaxing." He just grunted at her nonchalant answer, "Humph, and I never thought you  
  
pampered yourself like a real woman." "And what is THAT supposed to me?" Sarama turned from  
  
nonchalant to dead right deadly as she drew out her bow and arrow before Kirashu could even  
  
blink an eye. He smiled at how easily he could bother her and decided to push her even more.  
  
"Well, you know, REAL woman pamper themselves, and I was about to think you weren't a REAL  
  
woman." Sarama felt herself loose her temper, and decided to shoot four arrows at the   
  
annoying half-demon and pin him straight to a tree. The arrows landed on their marks,  
  
and only caught the half-demon's kimono, and not one arrow touched him, but he still felt   
  
angry at her even trying such a stunt. "What was that for wench?!" "A REAL woman wouldn't   
  
have been able to do that, and this REAL woman is going to find some hot springs to soak in.   
  
Have fun trying to get out unpinned from the tree. I'll come after you after I'm done."  
  
/p  
  
Kirashu just stared at her walking away, her hips were swaying from side to side as if  
  
taunting him. 'Grrr, stupid girl, stupid walk, stupid powers', Kirashu kept on naming off  
  
all of the things which annoyed him so much about Sarama. What he didn't know was that the  
  
demon slayer placed the arrows in spots where he could easily pull them out. She just   
  
wanted to walk by herself for a bit and let the half-demon think for a few seconds too. It  
  
took the half-demon a while to figure this out, mostly because he was still cursing under  
  
his breath and his mind hadn't cleared, when he finally pulled the arrows from the tree,  
  
releasing himself, he ran off toward where the demon slayer had walked off too. 'I'll make  
  
her pay, oh, yes I will,' Kirashu thought to himself with a smile playing upon his lips.  
  
Sarama had all ready arrived at the closest hot spring and was ready to undress when the  
  
stubborn half-demon appeared. "I'm going to make you pay for pinning me to that tree,"   
  
Kirashu growled slightly and flexed his claws. "Really, Kirashu, I did it so that you could  
  
easily get yourself out of the tree, and you started it too." The half-demon growled again  
  
and was ready to claim that fight they had started in the beginning but Sarama quickly  
  
disrupted him. "Kirashu, I need to soak in a hot spring, okay? I'm going to undress right  
  
now and if you dare peak or anything of that sort..." Kirashu just snorted as he said,   
  
"Yeah, right, like I'd peek at you woman, ha." He walked and sat with his back to her as  
  
he rested next to a tree away from her. Once Sarama was sure he wouldn't peek she undressed,  
  
but she still wore a small amount on, her many years of slaying demons had taught her to be  
  
ready for an attack anytime, and nothing was more embarrassing than getting attacked undressed.  
  
The demon slayer placed her sword on the ground above her and slowly eased herself into the  
  
hot spring, immediately feeling her tense and sore muscles relax at the feeling of the hot   
  
water. Sarama felt her guard go down as she relaxed more and didn't even feel the presence  
  
of a young man watching her.  
  
/p  
  
'My, my, I am quite lucky, coming across a beauty like this. But I heard her talking to  
  
someone else, she must have another man with her, too bad,' the young man thought to himself.  
  
He then remembered Sarama as the woman who had saved his village a few years ago. 'So, this  
  
is what she looks like undressed, mmmm, amazing,' the young man smiled a perverted smile as  
  
he moved in closer. He accidentally stepped on a twig and snapped it, and with  
  
Kirashu's heightened sense of hearing he quickly ran over to see who or what made it. Kirashu  
  
saw the young man staring at the near naked Sarama and quickly grabbed him by his throat  
  
and turned him around to see his face. The young man looked like Sosiu, he seemed to be  
  
about the age of Sarama, with short black hair which was just long enough to put up into  
  
a ponytail, the only difference was that this guy seemed to have green eyes. Kirashu was  
  
just glad that he didn't look like that annoying Prince, but still, this guy was trying to  
  
sneak a look at Sarama. 'Maybe I should let her deal with him herself,' Kirashu smiled at  
  
the thought of him being pinned to a tree or stuck to the ground. He quickly gave his  
  
head a little shake as he tightened his grip around the young man's throat and said in a low  
  
growl, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
/p  
  
Sarama was just starting to fall asleep when she heard Kirashu's low growl and noticed that  
  
he was way closer than he should be and maybe something was wrong. She jumped out of the hot  
  
spring and without even thinking about getting clothed, walked over to where Kirashu was and  
  
called out his name. With the half-demon distracted by Sarama's voice the young man elbowed  
  
Kirashu in his gut and was prepared to fight him when he saw Sarama walking toward them so he   
  
decided to leave the half-demon with her rage, he had seen what this woman could do and he   
  
didn't want her to see he was spying on her. Kirashu saw him run off and was about ready to   
  
chase after him when he heard Sarama come up behind him and turned to see her, and quickly   
  
noticed that the demon slayer was barely clothed. Sarama saw Kirashu's eyes wander from her   
  
face and she quickly remembered that she wasn't really clothed. "Pervert!" Sarama swiftly   
  
walked over to the half-demon and slapped him so hard that it seemed to knock him off of his  
  
feet. With that she grabbed her clothes and walked off again, leaving a completely stunned   
  
and bewildered half-demon behind.   
  
/p  
  
Ah, poor Kirashu, a swift slap, but, eh, he'll just have to steer clear next time, hehe. 


	16. Chapter 16: Protective Kirashu

The girl who wouldn't give up  
  
by Sarah/p  
  
Chapter Name, Protective Kirashu #16, enjoy!  
  
/p  
  
Kirashu chased after the demon slayer and she felt very annoyed at this, so she finally  
  
stood and turned around to face the half-demon again. "Listen Sarama, I didn't purposely ... this stupid guy was staring at you inside of the hot spring so that's why I was there."  
  
The demon slayer gave him an annoyed look, "Oh, and where is this 'guy' now?" "Well, he  
  
left when he saw you coming, I guess, I could have just left you to deal with him, though  
  
I didn't like the idea of him spying on you." Sarama didn't know whether to believe him  
  
or not, he did seem he was telling the truth, so she just smiled at him. "Well, forget  
  
about it, but don't ever do that again, not many people see me in that, um, way." She   
  
blushed at the thought of his eyes wandering across her body. 'I was starting to feel bad  
  
for hitting him so hard, he still has a red hand print on the right side of his face, but  
  
even if he is acting all innocent, he did look...', Sarama thought to herself.  
  
/p  
  
Kirashu just watched her, he didn't start a fight with her just because he was somewhat  
  
guilty, but he was a guy, what was he supposed to do? 'Oh yeah, turn around quickly,  
  
shut my eyes for a second, anything besides stare, how come that thought didn't occur to   
  
me when I saw her?' The half-demon gave a small grunt as he realized that she had pinned  
  
him to the tree before this, maybe this was her payback. The demon slayer slowed her walk  
  
and sat down, Kirashu stared down at her and saw her blue eyes close and then open again.  
  
"Maybe we should get some sleep, so we can be well rested in the morning." Kirashu gave  
  
another small grunt. "Have you forgotten that I don't need as much sleep as you, since that   
  
I am half-demon." "Of course not, well then I'd like to be well rested, goodnight Kirashu."  
  
/p  
  
After she said this to the half-demon the demon slayer immediately went to sleep but Kirashu  
  
noticed that she was shivering. Without even thinking the half-demon took off the top of  
  
his shirt and placed it on the demon slayer, knowing that she was still probably soaked  
  
underneath her clothes and it was a cool night. 'Humph, she pins me to a tree, slaps me  
  
so hard that I'll probably have this red hand print on my face for a week, and all which I  
  
can do is give her my shirt so that she'll stop shivering, I'm getting way too soft with her,'  
  
with that thought Kirashu felt himself sigh deeply and jumped into the closest tree to the  
  
demon slayer. As he was satisfied that she was warm enough and she had stopped shivering   
  
the half-demon fell asleep and waited for morning to come.   
  
/p  
  
Sarama was the first to wake the next morning, and she looked at the half-demon first like  
  
she always did. She decided to let him sleep in for however long he wanted to, with her  
  
necklace back and the lands unusually peaceful for once she just felt like taking it easy  
  
for once in her life and enjoy herself, even if it was just for a little bit. The demon  
  
slayer noticed Kirashu's shirt on her and she smiled happily at him and blushed a little,  
  
it was the first time he had done such a thing. Just then the half-demon woke up and slowly  
  
opened his eyes and looked down at Sarama, since she was all ready up he jumped   
  
down from the tree he was in and immediately noticed she was still holding onto his shirt.  
  
She just smiled at him in that way which made his heart jump and said softly, "Here's your  
  
shirt back, thanks." 'She's teasing me, oh great, I'm not going to fall into her trap.'  
  
He decided that if he waited too long to answer she would win so he quickly said in a gruff   
  
tone, "Well, your shivering was annoying, I couldn't get any sleep, humph." Sarama just shot  
  
another teasing smile at him but didn't say anything and walked off, she wanted to maybe  
  
stop by some villages and she was thinking about possibly giving Kantae another visit. As   
  
Sarama was completely engrossed in her thoughts Kirashu could have sworn he smelled that   
  
pervert who had spied on her the day before, and the half-demon immediately started looking   
  
around for the coward.   
  
/p  
  
Suddenly, the young man jumped down from where he was looking at the  
  
two and immediately placed himself in-between the half-demon and the demon slayer. "Lady  
  
Sarama, I shall save you from this beast," the young man said in a booming voice. He quickly  
  
snatched her up in his arms and carried her away to, what she guessed was a safer spot. She  
  
pushed herself out of his arms and landed gracefully a few feet away from him, her hand   
  
resting on her sword just in case. "And WHO are you?" Somehow this man looked somewhat  
  
familiar, but Sarama just couldn't tell where. Kirashu wasn't going to be left out of the  
  
conversation as he jumped in the air from where he was standing and landed right next to the  
  
demon slayer, eyeing the young man but recognition came across his face as he remembered him  
  
to be the pervert. "YOU!" Kirashu yelled at the top of his lungs and lunged at the young man,  
  
digging his claws into his neck and bringing them into a death grip. He saw the coward   
  
smirk as he laid his eyes on Kirashu's red hand print and that only made Kirashu growl   
  
deeply and tighten his grip.   
  
/p  
  
Sarama ran over to the half-demon and tried her best to make  
  
him release his hold on the young man, but the half-demon was as stubborn as can be. "Stop  
  
it Kirashu, just STOP!" With Sarama's angry words the half-demon let go of the young man  
  
and just glared at him, but soon hurried on with his explanation as the demon slayer looked  
  
about ready to do more than just pin him to a tree. "Listen you stupid girl, this is the  
  
guy who was spying on you, okay? I didn't mean to loose control." 'Well, maybe I did,' the  
  
half-demon thought with his own smirk at the sputtering man. "Is this true?" Sarama had   
  
kneeled down to eye level with the man and seemed to look straight threw him. "Well, sort  
  
of, yes. But I did come to see you for a reason! You saved my village a few years ago and  
  
I need to get back to it, some demons kidnapped me, for reasons I don't know, but I escaped  
  
and now I don't know how to get to the next village or where it might possibly be." Kirashu  
  
smiled triumphantly at the idea of Sarama slapping him, but his smile soon disappeared when  
  
the demon slayer did nothing but sigh. "Hey, shouldn't you slap him real hard, or punch him  
  
in the face or SOMETHING?" "No, Kirashu, I think you did enough to him all ready, you nearly  
  
killed the man, and I think that's enough punishment. BUT, if you dare even spy on me again  
  
while I'm in a hot spring I will take it upon myself to make sure you pay." With that said  
  
the demon slayer walked off but turned around as she spoke to him again, "If you need to  
  
follow us to the nearest village you can, just keep up and don't lag behind. And I must know  
  
your name too." The young man smiled again with that annoying smile and replied, "Sosana."  
  
Kirashu huffed and felt extremely annoyed at this pervert traveling with them but with him  
  
almost killing the guy Kirashu guessed he could possibly put up with him. Kirashu suddenly  
  
heard Sarama scream as the guy was thanking her and placed his hand on her butt, slightly  
  
patting it and saying how "If it wasn't for you I would be dead by that half-breed. I am  
  
in gratitude to you." Kirashu was about ready to finish the job he started when he saw Sarama  
  
spring backwards and bring that swift and hard slap right against his face as she screamed  
  
out, "PERVERT! If you EVER do that again..." And with that stormed off, heading for the  
  
nearest village she knew to get rid of this guy, and Kirashu felt his happy smirk come back  
  
as he stepped over Sosana and walked after the demon-slayer. Sosana soon got up, rubbing  
  
his temporally tattooed face and followed after Kirashu. 'Next time I'll kill him if he dares   
  
to lay a hand on Sarama,' the half-demon thought to himself.   
  
/p  
  
Ahhh, protective Kirashu, Sosana better watch out, though he did deserve a slap, hehe. 


	17. Chapter 17: A horrible night

The girl who wouldn't give up  
  
by Sarah/p  
  
Chapter Name, A horrible night Chapter #17, enjoy!  
  
/p  
  
'What a horrible night,' Sarama thought to herself as she looked at Sosana and Kirashu  
  
glare at each other. Kirashu looked ready to murder the pervert, they had only gone not too  
  
far when Sarama decided to take a rest, Sosana sat a little too close for comfort and grabbed  
  
the demon slayer's hands and held them tightly in his as he pledged his love for her. The   
  
stunned demon slayer just stared at him as her face turned a bright red. Kirashu had lost  
  
it again, she saw his eye twitching slightly as he refrained himself from attacking Sosana.  
  
As Sarama sat there stunned the pervert slowly moved his hand down her back to his destination,  
  
a sly smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. When he was mere inches away from it he  
  
felt his hand being crushed and claws digging into his skin, it was the half-demon. He yelped  
  
and flew backwards, Sarama was immediately surprised but then remembered the faint feeling of  
  
a hand sliding down her back and gritted her teeth ever so slightly. But before she could  
  
do anything Kirashu was in front of her with his sword out and on the neck of the pervert,  
  
growling loudly as he said, "Don't you EVER touch her like that AGAIN!" "Kirashu..." Sarama  
  
said his name very softly and the surprise in her face showed in her voice. Sosana also looked  
  
very surprised as he stated, "Well, I didn't know that YOU were in love with her too, this  
  
complicates things, hmmm." 'Him in love with me?' Sarama blushed even deeper and looked at  
  
the half-demon, expecting a quick response from him. "Of course I don't ... she's just a   
  
human, a demon slayer, she hunts half-demons like me, when we first met I was just going   
  
to get rid of another pesky human... And she still hasn't given me a fair fight, and she hit  
  
me, for no good reason too! And dragged me by my ear..." Kirashu was stuttering a lot but  
  
immediately regretted what he said as he saw the demon slayer's aura go from calm, to extremely  
  
angry. Before he could blink an eye he was pinned to a tree again, but her breathing wasn't  
  
calm and collected, like the time before, she was breathing fast, and he didn't know if it   
  
was just him but he could have sworn he saw a flash of hurt across her beautiful face. "A   
  
pesky human, huh? I hit you for no good reason?!" She couldn't stand to speak anymore so she  
  
walked off, not even looking back. Kirashu soon freed himself a lot quicker than the last   
  
time and decided to keep his big mouth shut. 'It's all that stupid Sosana's fault.'   
  
/P  
  
Since that happened the two had been glaring daggers each other, and Sarama was still fuming  
  
from what Kirashu had said. 'He went from completely protective to a complete jerk.' The  
  
demon slayer looked at Sosana again, 'Maybe I should talk to Sosana, I don't even feel like  
  
looking at Kirashu.' "Sosana, what do you do at the village?" "I am just a common villager."  
  
Sarama raised an eyebrow at his statement and her eyes laid on the sword which he carried  
  
as she asked him, "And when did common villagers carry swords wherever they go?" The pervert  
  
didn't seem to be taken aback by the question and stated plainly, "Well, this is a dangerous  
  
time, one must be ready for anything." Sarama felt herself smile at his nonchalant reply.  
  
"And why did you pledge your love for me? You barely know me!"   
  
/P  
  
Sosana smiled sweetly at the demon slayer and he inched closer and closer to her, grasping  
  
her hand again for the second time that day. "Because, you are the most beautiful woman  
  
I have ever met, you're eyes shine like blue sapphires, and your as strong as you are   
  
beautiful. Why wouldn't a man pledge his love to you? Just because that stupid half-breed  
  
doesn't show you the respect you deserve or recognize your beauty the way I do..." Sosana  
  
stopped as he heard a very loud growl come from Kirashu as he glared at him and gave him  
  
a death glare. The look would stop any guy from speaking anymore, and Sosana wasn't stupid,  
  
he knew the half-demon would certainly kill him if he continued, so he just finished with  
  
a, "Ahem, uh, yes." And immediately removed his hands from Sarama's and slid a few inches  
  
away from her. Kirashu gave a happy smirk but Sarama just glared at him and she felt like  
  
grabbing Sosana's hands and falsely pledging her love for him just to see the look on the  
  
half-demon's face. Thinking that would be rather childish she just spoke in a cold tone "And  
  
what do you have to be growling about or objecting to what Sosana said? You couldn't care less  
  
for a /I human such as me." The words stung Sarama for her to say it out loud, and  
  
they hurt Kirashu deeply, though he didn't let the hurt show on his face. Kirashu opened his  
  
mouth but immediately closed it, he knew he couldn't say anything to her which would make her  
  
think differently, especially with Sosana around to see his weak side. Sarama watched Kirashu  
  
just open and close his mouth but she somehow knew he wouldn't respond, so she just walked  
  
away from the two and left them alone as she found a place to sleep, she knew that she shouldn't  
  
leave the two alone, Kirashu was probably going to kill Sosana, but yet something else told her  
  
he wouldn't be able to do it. The demon slayer fell asleep easily, the day had been long and  
  
exhausting, even though she hadn't fought one demon the emotional exhaustion was a lot to  
  
take, she wasn't used to it.   
  
/P  
  
Kirashu and Sosana continued their staring contest, Kirashu didn't know why the demon slayer  
  
left them alone, she was the only thing which kept him calm, and with her gone he felt his  
  
annoyance for the pervert growing quickly. Sosana was the first to break the silence as he  
  
asked, "So, do you love the demon slayer? I would think not but you do seem to be quite  
  
jumpy with her being touched by other men." "Feh. I'm not jumpy." Kirashu didn't know how  
  
to back out of the conversation, if he said what he felt he'd be done in for, so he decided  
  
to respond like he didn't care. "Really? You aren't?" He smirked with that annoying smirk  
  
which made his blood boil, he had underestimated this guy, at least the Prince had given  
  
him a bit of respect and not thrown himself at the demon slayer. "Yeah, I'm not, I just  
  
don't like it when guys who are spying on her nearly naked touch her, and hold her hands like  
  
she's an old friend." 'Oh great, I said too much.' Sosana raised an eyebrow at the remark  
  
and quickly pressed on with the subject. "So, you do care, huh? "No, I don't! She's just a  
  
stupid girl who can't stay out of trouble!" Kirashu yelled a little too loudly, he didn't  
  
mean it, but he had to convince Sosana he did. He just hoped the demon slayer hadn't heard  
  
him, she still seemed to be mad about his last outburst, and her saying that he didn't care  
  
had hurt him. Luckily, this seemed to satisfy Sosana and he ended the subject, though Kirashu  
  
also thought that the pervert knew that his patience was wearing thin. Kirashu decided to   
  
pretend to go to sleep early so this guy would leave him alone, and after Sosana went to  
  
sleep he would check on Sarama. Kirashu kept his eyes closed until he finally thought Sosana  
  
was asleep and then he jumped down and sniffed out the demon slayer's scent to see where she  
  
was at. He smiled as he saw her lying down on the ground, the moon lighting up her delicate  
  
features and making her look even more beautiful. The half-demon didn't want her to have her   
  
head only on the cold, hard ground so he took off the top of his shirt, and folded it somewhat   
  
neatly. Kiashu then lifted her head lightly above the ground and placed his shirt underneath  
  
it, the demon slayer stirred and the half-demon froze, but luckily she didn't wake and Kirashu  
  
walked quietly away and jumped into the tree he was in before and felt himself slowly fall  
  
asleep.  
  
/P  
  
"Kirashu, Kirashu." Sarama looked up at the half-demon still sleeping and watched as he  
  
opened up one eye, and then the other, giving him a sly grin as she held out his shirt.  
  
Before the half-demon could come up with a clever explanation the demon slayer spoke  
  
first. "Forget about yesterday." And with that she walked off, turning back to smile at the  
  
half-demon. Kirashu was too shocked to move at first, but soon followed close behind the  
  
demon slayer, unfortunately Sosana was walking right next to her, though he didn't have his  
  
hand on her. "Hey, Kirashu, would you mind leading?" The half-demon shrugged and went to  
  
the front, unknowing of what the demon slayer was planning. Sarama didn't know why she did  
  
it, she thought maybe it pay back for yesterday, but she jumped onto Kirashu, smiling   
  
mischievously at him as she said, "Be prepared for anything Kirashu." She was ready to get  
  
up again when she saw a strange look in Kirashu's eyes, he uneasily placed a stray hair behind  
  
her ear and leaned in closer to the demon slayer. 'Is he ... leaning in to kiss me?!'   
  
/P  
  
Ooo, wait a sec, first they're fighting, and now what, Kirashu's leaning in to kiss Sarama,  
  
or is he? Maybe he is, maybe he's not, you'll have to check back, hehe. 


	18. Chapter 18: Captive of Yokiysu

The girl who wouldn't give up  
  
by Sarah/p  
  
Chapter Name, Captive of Yokiysu Chapter #18, enjoy!  
  
/p  
  
Sarama just stared at the half-demon, not sure what to do, as he inched closer and  
  
closer to her face. Her heart was beating so fast that she was sure Kirashu could hear it.   
  
'What do I do? I've never had a guy kiss me before, let alone a half-demon.' She felt   
  
herself finally leaning in too, mesmerized by the half-demons golden eyes, as all thoughts  
  
seemed to be erased. Their faces were just inches apart, staring at each other and Sarama felt   
  
herself hesitate for just a second when Sarama heard Sosana, "What are you two doing...? Oh,  
  
I see, I'll just leave you two." Kirashu and Sarama both blushed deeply, though the demon   
  
slayer seemed to be a deeper shade of red as she stood up muffling out an, "I'm sorry."   
  
Kirashu just watched her walk away, he didn't know what had come over himself, usually he   
  
was much better controlling his actions, though he had no control when he felt the beautiful  
  
demon slayer on top of himself, smiling down at him. Sosana broke into the half-demon's thoughts   
  
as he said, "You dog, you came real close to getting her too, though I think she might of   
  
been double thinking at the last second." Kirashu growled deeply, "Nothing happened!" He   
  
followed after the demon slayer again, resisting the urge to punch the smirking pervert   
  
right in his face. The half-demon and Sosana caught up with Sarama and saw that she was just  
  
standing there looking at something. When they were by her side again Kirashu looked over at  
  
her face and saw that she was smiling, he then looked down and saw why. "Well, there's your   
  
village."  
  
/P  
  
Kirashu also felt himself grinning happily, "Great! We can finally get rid of this pervert?"  
  
Sarama punched him in his arm harder than she would normally and gave him a glare. Sosana  
  
just shook his head at the two, he'd probably never understand these two, and walked down  
  
into the town. "Lady Sarama, Kirashu, are you two coming?" "Yes, I guess we should, I need  
  
to get some more arrows, since I have been using a lot lately." She looked over at Kirashu  
  
as she said she was using more and then followed after Sosana. "Hey! Don't I have a say in  
  
anything?" Sosana and Sarama turned around at the same moment and replied, "No." They both  
  
looked at each other rather startled and then started laughing. "Sorry Kirashu." The demon  
  
slayer muffled a few more laughs as she tried to regain her composure and walked into the  
  
village. Once they were inside the village Sosana left the two to speak to some people,   
  
Kirashu followed Sarama to find whoever supposedly sold the best arrows in the village.   
  
The half-demon was used to people gawking at him, pointing at him, and whispering to each  
  
other, he overheard some of the people whispering, "A demon and what looks to be a demon  
  
slayer, how strange." "They are walking so close together, as if there is no difference  
  
between each other!" Kirashu's dog ears twitched in annoyance at them, but Sarama seemed to   
  
hear the people whispering and smiled encouragingly at the half-demon and walked even closer to  
  
him, determined to ignore the men and women who were whispering and pointing at them.   
  
Sarama quickly got her arrows and left, she knew that the half-demon was getting rather tired at  
  
the people in the village, and rumors would probably spread quickly that a powerful woman  
  
demon slayer and a half-demon were lovers. 'People, they can be so close minded. And I know  
  
people would spread rumors like that, not that it's true.' Sarama  
  
decided to find Sosana again, with the arrows she needed bought her and Kirashu had no reason  
  
to stay at the village any longer.   
  
/P  
  
She called out Sosana's name and saw him talking to several woman, smiling flirtatious way  
  
and recalling his amazing escape from the demon's who had captured him. When he saw the  
  
demon slayer he excused himself away from the women and smiled at Kirashu and Sarama.  
  
"So, Lady Sarama, will you be staying?" "No, I just needed to get a few more arrows, and I'm  
  
afraid if I stay, well..." The demon slayer didn't finish her sentence, not wanting to explain  
  
about maybe demons coming after her, and especially not wanting to explain why they would.  
  
"Listen, if you don't mind Lady Sarama, may I talk to Kirashu alone?" Sarama looked taken  
  
aback by his request but nodded and left them alone. "Kirashu, I'm sorry if I bothered you  
  
in the beginning. But, Lady Sarama is one amazing woman, remember to take good care of her,  
  
and try not to bicker too much." Kirashu just stood there, unsure what to say at this other  
  
side of Sosana. He was ready to just say, "Feh." But decided not to and just nodded and  
  
said, "I will." Sosana nodded his head and they walked back to the demon slayer, a silence   
  
of understanding between the two. "Well, Lady Sarama, I guess this is farewell. It was   
  
great to see such a woman of beauty again." Kirashu growled at his comment but nodded  
  
at Sosana and the young man nodded back. As Sarama and the half-demon were leaving the   
  
village she smiled as she commented, "Well, you two seemed to be getting along quite well at   
  
the end. What did you talk about?" "Nothing." Kirashu looked ahead, not trusting himself to look  
  
into the demon slayer's eyes. The half-demon felt himself completely relaxed walking next  
  
to her, and didn't even notice scent of his half-brother until it was too late. The full-demon  
  
grabbed the demon slayer, carrying her away as he covered her mouth but not before she   
  
yelled out, "Kirashu!" The half-demon didn't know what to do, he immediately yelled, "Sarama!"  
  
But she was all ready out of sight, Kirashu just stood there a few seconds, completely  
  
stunned at what just happened, but immediately headed off to find his brother and the demon  
  
slayer. 'I swear, Yokiysu, if you do anything to Sarama...'  
  
/P  
  
Yokiysu dropped Sarama on the ground, gracefully walking away from the woman and turned his  
  
back to her. "What do you want from me? Why did you kidnap me?" The demon slayer momentarily  
  
stopped asking questions as the full-blooded demon raised one clawed hand. "I have heard  
  
rumors of you from other demons, and how your blood ... seems to make demons stronger, is  
  
this true?" Sarama was very surprised at the full-blooded demon talking to her casually  
  
and not grabbing her by the throat or digging his claws into her. "I do not know if it is  
  
true or not, I've never let a demon do such a thing as taste my blood, ever." Yokiysu  
  
turned around to meet the demon slayer's eyes, and Sarama saw the same heartless eyes  
  
as before. Without the full-blooded demon attacking her she was able to study more of his  
  
features. She never noticed before but the demon had very faint, almost washed out, blue   
  
stripes on both sides of his face, and a faded blue circle in the middle of his forehead  
  
which was somewhat covered by his bangs. The demon slayer was surprised she didn't notice   
  
these facial features before but she was just so angry before and didn't really get a second  
  
to look at the full-blooded demon. Yokiysu looked at the woman now studying him like he was  
  
a piece of meat and growled slightly. "What are you staring at, wench?" "Um, nothing, it's   
  
just ... why do you have those markings on your face?" What markings?" "Well, the stripes  
  
on both sides on your face and the circle in the middle of the forehead?" Yokiysu gave the  
  
demon slayer a look which an adult would give to a pesky child and spoke in an annoyed  
  
tone of voice, "They are the marks of royalty. My father was a very powerful demon, and  
  
royalty. With his unfortunate demise I got the land and his estate, but there is one thing  
  
which I still wish to have, which is why I have you here." "And what would that be? You seem  
  
rather powerful to me, not to make your ego any bigger." Sarama was surprised not to have the  
  
full-blooded demon at her throat with her statement, but Yokiysu didn't touch the woman and  
  
answered her question. "A wish to have a dagger. But this dagger is not like any other ordinary  
  
dagger, it can kill a demon or human with one touch of the blade." Sarama just stared at the  
  
handsome demon and immediately thought he was lying. "Are you sure you aren't looking for  
  
a sword? I have been with Kirashu for a while and I have never seen him carry, or attack  
  
anyone with a dagger, but he does have a sword." "Of course I know he has a sword, wench,  
  
but I doubt he knows of the dagger, or knows of it's powers." Sarama felt herself lost in   
  
thought and didn't even notice that the full-blooded demon had landed right in front of the   
  
demon slayer and sniffed the air. "You have my brother's scent all over you, what were you   
  
two doing?" His eyes narrowed as he looked closely at her and watched her face grow redder.   
  
"Nothing, we didn't do anything..." Yokiysu just raised a delicate eyebrow but then returned  
  
to his original subject. "You are a strange woman, you carry a sword much like the dagger,  
  
but yet you never touch the opponent with your sword, and with what I've heard you don't  
  
even get drenched in your victim's blood. But yet, your blood is sought after by demons  
  
because of the immense power you hold within your frail body." Sarama's eyes grew wide with  
  
what the full-blooded demon was saying, and the conversation they were holding. Yokiysu  
  
seemed to become uneasy with himself being able to talk to his half-brother's wench so easily  
  
and quickly said, "You're bait until my half-wit brother finds you. I know he'll get here  
  
as quick as he can to save you but his speed is nothing compared to mine." "You know, I   
  
don't like to be used, especially as bait." Sarama glared into the full-blooded demon's eyes  
  
and set her jaw in a determined way. But Yokiysu only turned his head and spoke in a cold  
  
tone, "I don't want to be stuck in your company either, but until my half-wit brother comes  
  
you are my captive."   
  
/P  
  
This sure was long, sorry if it's a bit too long, hehe. 


	19. Chapter 19: Reunited Again

The girl who wouldn't give up  
  
by Sarah/p  
  
Chapter Name, Reunited Again Chapter #19, enjoy!  
  
/p  
  
Your captive? I'm going to be your captive?!" Sarama spoke in a shrill tone and the full  
  
blooded demon could sense her getting angry. "Yes, you heard right wench, you are my captive."  
  
"What do you plan to do with the dagger? And what do you plan to do when Kirashu comes here?"  
  
Yokiysu just looked at the woman calmly and stated, "I will take what is rightfully mine,  
  
and I will kill my half-brother." Sarama took a step backwards at his statement. 'Kill   
  
Kirashu? How could he do such a thing? Why do they hate each other so much?' Seeming to read  
  
the demon slayer's thoughts the demon quickly said in a cold tone, "You wouldn't understand,  
  
it is a family matter." Sarama didn't know what to do, she felt so confused. At first she  
  
thought that the conflict against Yokiysu was so simple but there seemed to be something   
  
more, why else would two brother's want to kill each other so much? Yokiysu started walking  
  
away from the confused demon slayer and turned around to ask the woman if she was coming.  
  
'What am I going to do?' She couldn't just escape and run away, she didn't know where she   
  
was and something told her that there weren't any villages nearby for miles. The demon   
  
slayer could take care of herself fine, but the place they were at strangely gave her the   
  
creeps, and she hated to say it to herself but she was better off with the cold-hearted   
  
demon then on her own. "Yes, I guess I have no other choice." "That's right, you don't,"  
  
the full blooded demon replied with his chilling smile. Yokiysu's smile disappeared as he  
  
said, "Don't get lost you stupid wench, you must feel the evil in these woods, evil which   
  
is stronger than I." Sarama didn't feel like tutoring the full blooded demon on not calling  
  
her a wench so she just nodded.  
  
/P  
  
The two traveled to a spot where felt safer, and the full blooded demon sat down and stared  
  
at Sarama, studying the woman. 'It's like we're always studying each other, Yokiysu is so  
  
different from Kirashu. Of course, it's sadly much harder to get Kirashu to open up to me  
  
and talk, but at least he didn't go from insulting me to somewhat complementing me.' Sarama  
  
hated to ask the full-blooded demon too many questions but he seemed to be very truthful  
  
so maybe she would get a few answers from him. "So, why is the dagger rightfully yours?  
  
Why does Kirashu have it in his possession?" Yokiysu blinked slowly at her daring question  
  
and flexed his claws but decided to answer her questions. "I am a pure blood, my half-brother  
  
is not. His mother was killed by mine, and my father then killed my mother. I will never   
  
forgive my brother for tainting the family line, I will never accept him as he is, he is   
  
worthless. And why my father gave him the dagger, I do not know, it was probably the most   
  
powerful thing my father had, and he gave it to my half-wit brother."  
  
Sarama felt her anger slipping as she stood up and yelled at the demon, "Kirashu is NOT   
  
worthless! He is sweet, kind, loyal, and he seemed to defeat you last time you met with him..."  
  
This seemed to hit a nerve with Yokiysu and he jumped up and grabbed the demon slayer by  
  
her neck, pinning her to the nearest tree. Sarama just glared at him, ready to use her own  
  
attacks to get out of his grip. Yokiysu looked into the woman's eyes, eyes which should be  
  
wide with fear but she showed no fear whatsoever, just anger. 'I can't kill such a fearless  
  
woman, such bravery is hard to find.' And with that thought the demon let go of Sarama's  
  
neck and unceremoniously dropped her to the ground. The demon slayer stayed on the ground   
  
for just a second to catch her breath and then stood up to glare at the demon again. "You  
  
are the only wench which I have met who is not afraid to be attacked by me." Yokiysu  
  
didn't seem to be talking to the demon slayer, more to himself. "You kind of have to learn  
  
how to fend for yourself and not be afraid of anything when you've been slaying demons as   
  
long as I have." Yokiysu had calmed himself quickly, and was back to his cold self. "Um,  
  
when you first fought with Kirashu, I heard you say that you were surprised to see him with  
  
a woman, why?" Sarama knew that the full blooded demon had just pinned her to a tree and  
  
nearly choked her to fainting, but she still wanted more answers. "You are one persistent  
  
woman. I said such thing because though I hate my brother with all of my blood and heart, I   
  
have noticed how people have attacked him since his younger ages, and every woman which was  
  
human which he ran into has tried to kill him, or was deadly afraid of him, and from how he  
  
has been exiled from most villages he has grown to hate people. I do not hate humans myself,  
  
I am just amused by them." "Really? Yeah, people are really amusing," Sarama spoke in a   
  
bitter tone, she knew that she was pushing it but couldn't help it, Yokiysu was just so   
  
heartless. "Well, I have been answering all of your questions, why not answer my first one?"  
  
"Fine, I shall. Yes, my blood is extremely powerful. And sadly for me I think it does give  
  
demon's incredible strengths, though like I said before I have never let a demon taste my  
  
blood, ever." Sarama felt somewhat afraid at speaking this out loud, she had always denied  
  
it, but something told her it was true. "Don't worry wench, I wouldn't do such a thing  
  
as tasting your blood for power, I am all ready even more powerful than you." Sarama didn't  
  
say anything but her immediate thought was, 'I doubt that.'   
  
/P  
  
Kirashu ran through the forests, he wouldn't stop until he had the demon slayer with him.  
  
'Yokiysu is going to pay for taking her, but why would he take her away?' Kirashu  
  
jumped from tree to tree, trying to get a good look on the area. He stopped for just a  
  
second to smell the air and faintly caught the scent of the demon slayer, she seemed to be  
  
inside of the Dark Forest. The Forest was the farthest away from any villages, and with  
  
Sarama's heightened scenes she could probably tell of the evil in there. 'My elder brother's  
  
attempt at keeping Sarama with him and not escaping, I would guess.' Kirashu ran at a quicker  
  
pace and guessed that he would be there by sunrise, he just hoped Sarama could hold on and  
  
his cold-hearted brother would keep his hands off of her.   
  
/P  
  
"Stop staring at me!" Sarama yelled at the demon, he had been staring at her for a long time  
  
since the end of their conversation and she was trying to get some sleep. Yokiysu took  
  
no notice of how uncomfortable she was and continued to stare at the woman. "Ugh, really,  
  
it's like you've never seen a woman before for years!" Yokiysu spoke in his cold tone as  
  
he said, "I have never seen such a woman as you before." Sarama felt quite surprised with  
  
his comment, though the full blooded demon seemed to love to surprise her. "And WHAT does  
  
that mean?" The demon sounded very annoyed, as if it was all ready apparent. "Because you  
  
are NOT an ordinary woman." He didn't feel like listing the things which separated her from  
  
most woman, then it would sound like he was complementing her, and he didn't want to do that.  
  
The demon slayer just breathed out a frustrated sigh and felt herself slowly drifting off into sleep.  
  
It had been another exhausting day, and she had been fighting herself to not loose her temper  
  
since she was taken by the demon because she wanted answers from him, but now the day was  
  
catching up with her and she didn't care if the demon stared at her or not. Yokiysu was   
  
surprised to see the woman fall asleep under his watch. 'Doesn't she know I could kill her  
  
easily?' The full blooded demon walked closer to the sleeping demon slayer and looked down  
  
at her, watching the steady rise and fall of her chest and the calm look on her face.   
  
'Humans, and their need to sleep and rest, pathetic.' Yokiysu walked away from the woman and  
  
sat down again, watching the woman, studying her.   
  
/P  
  
The next morning the full blooded demon was in the same position as he was yesterday, he  
  
had only gotten little sleep but he didn't need much so he spent the rest of the night  
  
watching Sarama. Sarama woke up slowly, her eyes were hopeful as she hoped to see Kirashu  
  
sleeping across from him, or not too high in a tree next to her but instead her eyes rested  
  
on Yokiysu, and she could feel an inner sigh inside of her at the sight of the demon. "Were  
  
you watching me all night long? You know it's quite hard for us humans to escape when we're  
  
sleeping," the demon slayer spoke in an annoyed tone. "Well, unlike you I don't need as much  
  
sleep so what else I'm I supposed to do when I am waiting for my half-wit brother to get here  
  
and save his wench." "HIS wench? I am not a possession, you know." Yokiysu just snorted at  
  
her comment and turned his back towards her as he scanned the forest. "Ah, my half-wit brother  
  
has finally come. Remember I have shown you no kindness whatsoever to you, you are just an  
  
object to get my younger brother here." Sarama felt herself grit her teeth in anger at the  
  
arrogant demon but just held back her anger, she wouldn't be much help to Kirashu if she  
  
did anything stupid now. Kirashu appeared out of the trees and once the half-demon saw   
  
Sarama he quickened his pace and jumped into the air and landed right in front of his older  
  
brother. But his eyes weren't on his brother, but on the demon slayer, she watched him look  
  
at her carefully, making sure that she wasn't hurt. "Sarama." Kirashu said the demon slayer's  
  
voice slowly, his golden eyes filling with relief as he saw she wasn't hurt. The half-demon  
  
was brought crashing back to reality though when he heard his brother's voice and remembered  
  
that he was here also. "My dear half-wit brother. As you can see, no harm has befallen your  
  
precious wench, but I took her away from you to get back what is rightfully mine." "And  
  
what is that?" Kirashu asked with a growl, his fingers resting on his sword, his body ready  
  
for fighting. "Why, father's dagger, of course." Kirashu's eyes grew wider in surprise as he  
  
repeated his brother, "Father's dagger..."   
  
/P  
  
Sarama and Kirashu are reunited again. But, what if Yokiysu carries on his plan and kills   
  
Kirashu with his own dagger? Then what will happen? Will Kirashu be able to get away with   
  
his life and Sarama's? You gotta stop by again to see what's gonna happen... 


	20. Chapter 20: Dreading the Arrival of Morn...

The girl who wouldn't give up  
  
by Sarah/p  
  
Chapter Name, Dreading the Arrival of Morning Chapter #20, enjoy!  
  
/p  
  
"You mean that rusty old dagger? That's what father gave me? That thing looks like it might  
  
fall apart if you used it, humph." Yokiysu just smiled at his brother, "You are so foolish.  
  
But, if you wish not to have it if and if it is so useless why not hand it over to me,  
  
dear brother?" "Ha, yeah right, if you want this rusty dagger it most be something pretty  
  
useful," Kirashu replied with a snort. "So, you will not just hand it over to me?" "In  
  
your dreams!" Kirashu drew his sword and attacked his brother, but the full blooded demon  
  
easily stepped out of the way of his charging brother. Kirashu turned around and was ready  
  
to attack the full blooded demon again when he felt his brother's claws digging threw his  
  
kimono, contacting with his skin and ripping threw his shirt and the top of his pants,   
  
revealing the dagger which was hidden. Yokiysu smirked at the sight of the dagger, and  
  
the falling Kirashu. "Kirashu!" Sarama ran over to Kirashu but the half-demon immediately  
  
told her to stay still and not involve herself. She felt herself gasp out loud when she  
  
saw the half-demon's well muscled bare chest and the blood which was dripping freely from  
  
the wound which his brother just gave him. The demon slayer took a step forward and Kirashu  
  
could see the battle within her by just looking into her eyes, she wanted so much to be  
  
by his side, to stop this. The battle inside of her seemed to be decided for her as she saw  
  
Yokiysu's claws glow and he attacked Kirashu again to give him the finishing blow. Sarama  
  
didn't even think, she ran in front of the half-demon and flinched as she felt Yokiysu's  
  
poison claws burning threw her kimono and burning threw her stomach as they made contact  
  
with her skin. The full blooded demon didn't know until he had burned threw the woman's  
  
skin when he finally found out that he had harmed her and not his brother. He stopped his  
  
attack just in time to save the woman and watched as she softly said his brother's name  
  
and then fell into the half-demon's arms. "Sarama..." The half-demon said the woman's name  
  
barely above a whisper, as he gently stroked the demon slayer's face and held her tightly  
  
for a mere second and then looked up at his brother, his eyes bright with fury. Kirashu  
  
was surprised with the full demon not looking overjoyed with what he had done, on the   
  
contrary, his handsome face was set in a deep frown and he looked anything but happy.  
  
/P  
  
"You'll pay for hurting her!" Kirashu gently laid the demon slayer on the ground and attacked  
  
his brother with his sword again, this time his sword made contact with the graceful demon  
  
and it cut threw Yokiysu's arm. The full blooded demon tried to turn the tables on his younger  
  
brother but the half-demon was too angry, he slashed threw his brother left and right, finally  
  
knocking the powerful demon to one knee as he stood there above him, his sword above his   
  
brother's head as he readied himself to bring his sword down and kill him. Sarama was still  
  
awake, she saw Kirashu's strong anger at his brother, and she knew he was going to kill  
  
him, if she didn't stop him. 'I can't do a thing with this terrible wound. I'll have to use  
  
everything in me to heal it as much as I can.' She saw Kirashu's sword above his head as  
  
he looked ready to bring it down to the demon. "Stop!" Sarama sat there, clutching her stomach,  
  
hoping that she wasn't too late, but the half-demon had immediately stopped at the sound  
  
of the demon slayer's voice and looked into her pleading eyes. 'I'm not going to be able  
  
to stay awake much longer, and I must if I'm going to make sure that Kirashu doesn't kill  
  
Yokiysu or the other way around, it's now or never.' And with that thought Sarama started  
  
to glow a bright blue color, her body started to repair her injury quickly. She had never  
  
purposely made herself heal quicker, and she wasn't quite sure if she could do it. It was  
  
amazing that the two brothers had stopped attacking each other just to watch the demon  
  
slayer, though it must have looked quite strange to see a woman glowing a bright blue color.  
  
Sarama decided not to heal herself completely, and as she finished her body ceased glowing  
  
and she fell to the ground, exhausted with the power which she had to use. With Sarama's  
  
fall to the ground Yokiysu took advantage of his younger brother's attention being distracted  
  
and he grabbed the half-demon's arm and dug his poison claws into him. Kirashu yelped in  
  
pain but quickly jumped out of his brother's grasp and tried to slash threw him again with  
  
his sword. But, the full blooded demon gracefully moved out of the way of the half-demon's  
  
attack and grabbed the dagger. Bringing it across to strike but Sarama was watching them  
  
and immediately cried out Kirashu's name and held Yokiysu to the ground. "Kirashu, watch  
  
out for the dagger, one touch of it and you will die!" The full blooded demon gave her a   
  
cold glare but Kirashu immediately jumped out of the way again of the dagger's path and  
  
glared at his brother. "So, that's why you want it? You'll be able to kill instantly just  
  
by touching demon or human with the dagger's blade..." Yokiysu looked at his half-brother's  
  
shocked face and smirked happily, "And you will be the first to die by it's blade."  
  
/P  
  
'Oh no, they're back to talking about killing each other again. I have to get Kirashu out  
  
of here, away from fighting his brother.' The demon slayer watched as the graceful elder  
  
brother attacked his younger with the dagger but Kirashu dodged out of the way and the   
  
dagger missed it's mark by mere inches. Sarama couldn't sit and watch hopelessly anymore,  
  
she stood up from the spot she was sitting and ran over to Yokiysu. The two brothers  
  
were so involved with their own fight that they didn't even notice the demon slayer coming  
  
toward them and Yokiysu didn't even realize she was coming towards him until it was too late.   
  
Sarama grabbed the dagger from the full blooded demon's hands and then jumped up into the  
  
air and flew backwards, landing gracefully on her feet a few feet away from the two brothers.  
  
She stood there, absolutely still, poised to move quickly out of the way if she had to.   
  
Yokiysu and Kirashu just stood there, staring at her, and then the full blooded demon came  
  
after the demon slayer. Kirashu saw this and knocked his elder brother to the ground, the  
  
main thought which was going threw his head now was to get the demon slayer to safety again.  
  
The half-demon picked her up in his arms and ran away from his brother. He hated to end  
  
a fight with his brother with him running away but it didn't matter if his pride was a bit   
  
bruised, it only mattered to get the demon slayer back to safety again and take care of her.  
  
/P  
  
Sarama could hear Kirashu's brother yelling but the words were blurred with the sound of the  
  
wind in her ears. 'Yokiysu is really going to be mad at me if we meet again, that conceited  
  
demon. He's just lucky I got Kirashu's attention when he was ready to bring his sword down  
  
to kill him, but of course he probably doesn't care. He'll have a good reason to try and kill  
  
me if we run into him again,' Sarama thought to herself as she looked up at the half-demon  
  
carrying her. She was quite happy to be back in the arms of the half-demon again, though he  
  
probably didn't know that. The half-demon was quickly out of the forest in no time, though  
  
he ran farther away to a safer spot than just at the edge of the forest. When he was satisfied  
  
that they were far enough away he laid the demon slayer on the ground and sat down himself.   
  
The half-demon was the first to speak and his tone was soft, unsure, quite unlike the usual  
  
gruffness which he spoke in. "You saved me back there, twice." Sarama was taken aback by  
  
his statement and surprised that he wouldn't think she would. "Well, of course I saved you,  
  
you've saved me more than once so why wouldn't I repay the gratitude." She smiled a sweet  
  
smile at him, but the half-demon's face was still lost in thought. "You could have been   
  
killed, don't ever risk your life for me like that again." Sarama didn't know what to say.  
  
'He doesn't want me to risk my life for him? But, why?' "Kirashu..." Sarama said the   
  
half-demon's name very softly, her eyes completely confused, unsure what to do. "Just don't  
  
worry about it, okay? I just don't want you to get hurt because of me... Now hand over  
  
some bandages so I can take care of the wound you got from my stupid half-brother." Sarama  
  
didn't say anything and just gave the half-demon the bandages and sat completely still while  
  
he looked at the deep gash. It had healed pretty well because of the demon slayer's efforts  
  
to heal herself quickly but he could see that it could reopen again easily and cause more problems.  
  
He felt himself touch one spot of her bare stomach which had completely healed and the demon  
  
slayer didn't squirm under his gaze or his touch, and he blushed fiercely for a second at  
  
what he did. 'Really, Kirashu, control yourself,' the half-demon told himself as he started  
  
to bandage around the woman's stomach. When he was finally finished he placed his hand  
  
back on her now covered stomach to tie the bandage so that it would stay. Suddenly, he felt   
  
Sarama's warm hand on his and he looked up into her blue eyes. "Kirashu, I won't stop risking  
  
my life for yours. It may sound foolish, it maybe is foolish, but I just won't." The   
  
half-demon looked at first shocked but then a small smile appeared on his face as he slowly  
  
shook his head. "And most people call me stubborn." Sarama took her hand away from the   
  
half-demon and lightly punched him in the shoulder. Nighttime came quickly and Kirashu didn't  
  
want to leave the demon slayer to get wood to make a fire so he just sat there, but even  
  
though he wasn't cold he could tell the demon slayer was. Without warning Sarama sat in front  
  
of Kirashu and laid her head on his shoulder. The demon slayer was so close to the half-demon   
  
that feeling the warmth of his body made her fall quickly asleep. Kirashu didn't know quite  
  
what to do, he dreaded her coming closer to him, because he became closer to her. And he  
  
hated pushing her away and making her angry so she would keep a distance from him, and it  
  
was becoming harder and harder to do such things. But for just a second he forgot about   
  
pushing her away and smiled happily as he slowly and carefully placed his hands around her   
  
waist and laid down to rest with her. He felt delighted with being so near to her for a   
  
night and happy to be breathing in her calming and sweet scent. For one of the first times  
  
in his life he was dreading the approach of morning when he would have to push her away yet   
  
again.  
  
/P  
  
Aww, a sweet little chapter. And still those two still haven't had their first kiss, bah,  
  
I'm evil, hehe. 


	21. Chapter 21: Watch out Kokiyu

The girl who wouldn't give up  
  
by Sarah/p  
  
Chapter Name, Watch out Kokiyu Chapter #21, enjoy!  
  
/p  
  
Kirashu woke up the next morning with Sarama still in his arms, he watched her slow breathing  
  
and treasured every minute he had with her. Sadly, it did have to end and he remembered this  
  
as he saw the demon slayer slowly open her eyes and wake up. She didn't say anything, just  
  
smiled up at him and blushed slightly, but she didn't try and move away from his hold.  
  
The half-demon didn't want to break away from her either but he knew he had to. "Well,  
  
you stupid girl, are we going some place or not?" The demon slayer just stared at the  
  
half-demon and then stood up, she tried to not look affected by him rushing her to get  
  
out of his arms but she couldn't help but to feel a bit hurt. "So, where are we going?"  
  
Sarama looked at the impatient half-demon and thought for a second on where they could  
  
go before answering. "I think I'll go see Lady Kantae, we're close to the village and  
  
should be able to get there in no time. Anyway, you need another shirt." Sarama blushed  
  
at her last statement and quickly adverted her eyes away from the bare chested Kirashu.   
  
/P  
  
Sarama jumped onto Kirashu's back and they headed off toward the village. Once they entered  
  
the village Sarama noticed how everyone was staring at the bare chested Kirashu, she doubted  
  
many people had seen such a sight before. One perverted man whispered a little too loudly,   
  
"I wonder what they've been doing?" The demon slayer turned a bright shade of red at the   
  
remark and looked over at Kirashu and he was lightly blushing too. Sarama grabbed his arm  
  
and turned him to face her. "I'm going to go find Lady Kantae, and you better find another  
  
shirt before any more rumors spread." The demon slayer walked away with that and Kirashu  
  
watched her retreating figure, wondering how he was going to find someone who wouldn't  
  
run away in fear at the sight of a half-demon. Kirashu sighed at the hard job he was given  
  
and walked toward the closest place which seemed to be selling silks, cloths, and he just  
  
hoped they had shirts, he was getting tired of all the stupid villagers, and especially  
  
the village woman, staring at him.  
  
/P  
  
Sarama headed off to find Lady Kantae and first stopped at her hut and knocked and the door.  
  
Luckily, the older woman was there and immediately told the demon slayer to come in. The  
  
first thing she noticed was the demon slayer's bandaged stomach, she had barely ever seen  
  
the young woman with any marks on her from slaying, so whatever demon that had done it must  
  
such a thing most of been pretty powerful. "My dear child, what has happened to your stomach?"  
  
Sarama remembered that she still had her wound from Kirashu's brother and smiled uneasily.  
  
"Yokiysu, Kirashu's brother, bruised me pretty badly. Though as strange as it may sound I   
  
don't think it was intentionally." "Ah, I see, so Kirashu has a brother? Is he a half-demon,  
  
such as he is?" "No, he's a full-blooded demon. I guess that they have the same father  
  
but different mothers." The older woman nodded at this and Sarama thought about what to  
  
ask her. "Lady Kantae, I not too recently ran into, well, what I would call my evil half.  
  
I believe the thing was made from what that demon took from me when I last arrived here.  
  
The thing had the same powers as me, maybe even more powerful. It had all the memories which  
  
I had, and completely emotionless. Who could have such sorcery to create such a thing?"   
  
Lady Kantae didn't say anything for a few moments and thought of any demon or human which  
  
she might know to be able to do such a thing, but in all of her years she never heard of  
  
such a thing happening. "No, I'm sorry my child, but I have never heard of anyone who  
  
could do such a thing." Sarama nodded and looked down at the ground, somehow she knew that  
  
thing was going to come after her again, the two questions she was left with was when   
  
and why? The demon slayer was shook from her thoughts as she heard Lady Kantae speak again.  
  
"That isn't the only reason why you came here, is it...?" Sarama looked up from the ground,  
  
"No, I guess it isn't. I was just wondering, what do you think of Kirashu?" The older woman  
  
smiled at this question, she knew from the moment she saw the half-demon and demon slayer  
  
together that they cared deeply for each other. "I think he cares dearly for you, and as long  
  
as he takes good care of you I think he is a fine half-demon." The demon slayer smiled  
  
at this and then stood up to leave, she wanted to stay longer and talk but she had to make  
  
sure Kirashu wasn't getting himself in trouble. Before she left the older woman gave her  
  
another shirt for herself, and the demon slayer smiled gratefully and put it on.  
  
/P  
  
Kirashu was trying his best to get a red shirt from this one man but he just wouldn't listen  
  
to him. "I said I wanted the red shirt, you stupid human." The man only gave him a cold  
  
stare and a fake smile as he said, "I'm sorry, but I do not sell anything to killer   
  
half-demons such as yourself." "Oh, I'll be a killer half-demon if you don't stop trying my   
  
patience you stupid human!" 'Hmm, I wonder what Sarama will think if I just knock this guy  
  
out and take that shirt...' He immediately saw a ticked off face of the demon slayer as she  
  
pinned him to a tree and left him there for several days. The half-demon shook his head at  
  
this thought and took a deep breath as he went to get all of the money which he had and  
  
shoved it in the hands of the annoying man. This seemed to satisfy him as he stopped his  
  
annoying talking and handed him the red shirt. 'I hope Sarama likes the stupid shirt, though  
  
I must say she'd probably like me still shirtless'. The half-demon smirked at this thought  
  
and just saw the demon slayer walking out of Lady Kantae's hut. Sarama felt Kirashu's  
  
presence and turned to see the half-demon. "Well, I see you have a shirt, and I have a new  
  
one myself, so let's head out." The half-demon only gave her a "Feh, whatever woman," and  
  
ran off with the demon slayer on his back.  
  
/P  
  
"My master, what are we to do with Sarama?" The evil double watched as the demon slayer left  
  
the village on the back of Kirashu. "Hurt her like only I can, or know how to. I shall send  
  
one hundred demons to the village where that little human girl she has such a liking for. You say  
  
that she truly loves the girl?" The double smiled evilly, "Yes, she does, you could just  
  
send me instead." The demon seemed to be thinking for a second about this option but  
  
immediately said, "No, she is too strong even for you, but she shall have her hands full  
  
with a hundred demons. The woman has been too happy, her heart has healed too much. I will  
  
make her remember the terrible pain she felt with her parents deaths. What is the human's  
  
name again?" The evil double replied in an emotionless tone, "Kokiyu."  
  
/P  
  
A cliff hanger, evil little things, huh? Well, sorry this chapter wasn't the best, but, eh,  
  
can't make em' all the best, hehe. 


	22. Chapter 22: The Evil Plan Stopped

The girl who wouldn't give up  
  
by Sarah  
  
/P  
  
Chapter Name, The Evil Plan Stopped, Chapter #22, enjoy!  
  
/P  
  
Sarama didn't fall asleep in Kirashu's arms like she did yesterday, since that she was warm  
  
enough tonight so she didn't have a good excuse to do such a thing. Kirashu and her   
  
traveled closer to Kokiyu's village, the demon slayer didn't know why but she felt like she  
  
should be watching over the village and be close to it. Sarama looked over at the half-demon  
  
at the thought of him and couldn't help herself, she stared at him and took in his features.  
  
'He's so cute with his dog ears... I mean, who wouldn't? He looks great in that new shirt  
  
too, it's tighter fitting than his other one and shows off his ... wait, why I'm I thinking  
  
this?!' Sarama quickly turned her gaze away from him and blushed lightly as she leaned  
  
against the tree closest to her and fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
/P  
  
The demon slayer tossed and turned in her sleep, she was having a terrible nightmare where  
  
hundreds of demons were attacking Kokiyu's village, slaying everyone in sight. She saw  
  
a particularly ugly and evil looking demon come after Kokiyu's mother and attack her.  
  
Sarama would have woken up then when she was the little girl right to her fallen mother,  
  
and the demon raised his clawed hand to make the final blow. "Kokiyu!" Sarama woke up  
  
and sat straight up, her eyes wide with fear, her breathing was fast and she was covered in  
  
sweat. Kirashu had his hands on her shoulders and was ready to shake her awake when she   
  
finally awoke again and he looked into her eyes, she looked so scared, what could she  
  
have been dreaming? She said the little girl's name again, slowly this time, "Kokiyu. We  
  
have to go to the village." 'That couldn't have been just a nightmare, it just couldn't.'   
  
Sarama called Sosiyu and luckily the stallion was nearby and came quickly over to the demon  
  
slayer. She mounted the stallion and he gave a half rear and Sarama quickly told Kirashu,  
  
"I'm going to go to Kokiyu's village. I should be back soon." "Oh no, you stupid girl, I'm  
  
coming with you." "Fine, then follow me." Sarama didn't wait for the half-demon to reply  
  
to her statement and squeezed the stallion into a full gallop. The stallion ran even  
  
faster than the half-demon, and they were down in the village in no time. The demon slayer  
  
looked around and everything was peaceful. She was about to leave, feeling stupid for being  
  
fooled by her own nightmares when she saw the demons coming over the horizon, hundreds of  
  
them, and all of them coming toward the village. Sarama gracefully dismounted the stallion  
  
and sent him away as she stared at the demons which were coming.  
  
/P  
  
"Everyone, wake up!" Sarama yelled loudly, she had to wake everyone up so they could out  
  
of here. The demon slayer just saw the half-demon come into the village and quickly told  
  
him to get everyone awake. 'How am I going to do that?' Kirashu thought to himself. "Demons!"  
  
Lots of demons! Everyone wake up!" The half-demon knocked on all of the doors and paused  
  
for a second to see what she was doing, he could smell all of the demons which were coming,  
  
there were tons of them, and when he looked over at the demon slayer he saw all of them,  
  
and Sarama who was standing in front of the village, sword in hand, poised to do whatever  
  
she could to save it. 'That stupid girl, she's going to get herself killed!' With this  
  
thought Kirashu ran over to Sarama but the demon slayer felt him coming and quickly told   
  
him, "Stay away Kirashu. Protect everyone as best as you can if I don't make it. Get them  
  
out of here if I don't succeed." "But..." The half-demon began to speak but promptly shut  
  
his mouth as he looked at all of the villagers coming out of their homes, praying that the  
  
woman who had saved their villages countless times before would do the same this time.  
  
/P  
  
The demon slayer stood there, sword in hand, having no clue how to stop so many demons. Her  
  
sword and herself glowed a bright blue color and she held it tightly. 'I will not let this  
  
village die, I will not let Kokiyu's mother die, I will not let Kokiyu die.' With that last  
  
thought the demon slayer brought her sword down, putting everything which she had in herself  
  
into it. The sword's power burned across the ground but left no marks, all of it's energy  
  
headed straight toward the unwary demons. As it made contact with all of the demons they  
  
all became enveloped in the sword's blue power, their screams were so loud that many of the  
  
children covered their ears, but the loud screaming immediately ceased as the demons just  
  
seemed to burn up and were completely obliterated. Sarama felt herself completely drained,  
  
she drove her sword into the ground so that she could have something to support herself.  
  
Kirashu couldn't believe his eyes, he knew that this woman he had grown to trust was   
  
powerful, but not this powerful! With one sweep of her sword she had killed all of these  
  
demons, and it wasn't the sword which had done it, but the own power within her, he could  
  
feel it.   
  
/P  
  
He was about to call her over when he saw and felt how exhausted she was, he saw her drive  
  
her sword into the ground and then faint, falling into the hard ground. "Sarama!" Kirashu ran  
  
over to the woman and turned her body to face him, her face showed the exhaustion she felt,  
  
she had put so much power into her attack that he was afraid she might... 'No, no, she can't,  
  
she won't.' He looked down at her and felt his fear growing by the second as he felt her  
  
becoming weaker and weaker by the second and her face looked deathly pale. "Someone help  
  
her, please." Kirashu looked at the group of people who were watching him and the demon  
  
slayer and Kokiyu's mother stepped out of the group and quickly said, "Follow me and I'll  
  
take care of her." The half-demon let out a deep breath which he didn't even know he was   
  
holding and followed after the woman and walked into her hut and placed the demon slayer  
  
on the ground. He hovered over the woman and waited anxiously. "I need some space to work  
  
with her, could you look after Kokiyu for me?" Kirashu looked taken aback, he had never  
  
had a woman trust him with their own child. "Um, yeah, whatever, tell me when she wakes up."  
  
With that said the half-demon walked outside and went in search for the annoying little girl  
  
which the demon slayer seemed to care about so much. He heard crying and saw Kokiyu in a  
  
corner, with her knees up in her chest and her little head on her crunched up legs. Kirashu  
  
looked down on the distraught little girl, and he didn't know what to do. "Um, annoying  
  
little girl, why are you crying?" Kokiyu looked up at the half-demon with her tear filled   
  
eyes and he saw a small smile on the little girl's face. "Kirashu, it is all my fault that  
  
Sarama got hurt today?" "No, of course not, you stupid little girl." The half-demon said  
  
this a little too roughly and the little girl started crying again. "Come here, listen  
  
Sarama cares for you a lot, okay? She'd always make sure you wouldn't get hurt, and if that  
  
means endangering herself it wouldn't hurt matter to her. She'll be all right." The little  
  
girl sat it Kirashu's lap and cried into his shirt a while longer until she finally looked  
  
up and smiled at him. "Can I... Can I rub your ears? It'll make me feel better." Kirashu  
  
was ready to say, "No way in hell," but immediately stopped himself when he saw the little  
  
girl's tear soaked face and if he could make her stop crying just if she rubbed his ears  
  
then why not? "Fine, just don't pull on them, that really hurts." Kokiyu began rubbing the  
  
insides of the half-demon's dog ears and giggled when he started to pur. Kirashu noticed  
  
he was purring and told the little girl to stop, even though it did feel good. "Do you feel  
  
better now, you dumb little girl?" Kokiyu sniffled and nodded her head happily, giving the  
  
half-demon a big hug and then burying her head in his shirt again and seeming to fall  
  
asleep. "Hey, annoying little girl, did you fall asleep on me?" The only response the   
  
half-demon got was her burying her head deeper in his shirt and letting out a little  
  
content sigh. 'Well, I guess I'm stuck with the kid tonight, I get the hard job again. I   
  
just hope she doesn't blow her nose on me.' Kirashu was about ready to fall asleep when he  
  
found that he couldn't until he saw the demon slayer was doing better. So, the half-demon  
  
picked up the little form of the sleeping girl and carried her over to her mother's hut  
  
and knocked on the door. The woman smiled at the sight of the half-demon carrying her  
  
sleeping daughter and immediately told him to come in and place the little girl in her  
  
bed. Kirashu looked at Kokiyu for just a second and then went into the main room to look  
  
at Sarama. He felt terrible that the demon slayer was still pale and her aura was extremely  
  
weak, if a demon or half-demon didn't know her as well as he did they would have called thought  
  
she was dead. Kirashu outwardly shuddered at this thought and Kokiyu's mother noticed this  
  
and softly said, "I've tried all I can for her, it now remains in her hands with her survival,  
  
I am sad to say." The half-demon stared at her wide-eyed and spoke in a panicked voice,   
  
"You have to do more, anything. She can't die, she shouldn't, she won't." The older woman  
  
placed her hand on the half-demons shoulder and smiled at him. "Don't worry, Lady Sarama is  
  
very strong, she'll be able to pull through this." Kirashu only nodded numbly and left the  
  
woman to work more with the demon slayer. 'Don't die Sarama, fight whatever this is.'  
  
/p  
  
Ahh, much better, and sorta on a cliffhanger again, they're addictive, lol. 


	23. Chapter 23: The Cursed Crescent Moon

The girl who wouldn't give up  
  
by Sarah  
  
/P  
  
Chapter Name, The Cursed Crescent Moon, Chapter #23, enjoy!  
  
/P  
  
It had been five days since the demon slayer's now famous attack and she was still out cold.  
  
Kirashu was as worried as can be for the woman but he could feel that she was slowly getting  
  
better and stronger again. During the five days he mostly watched over Kokiyu and he was   
  
finally understanding why Sarama liked her so much, her good attitude and sweet smile was  
  
contagious. The half-demon walked over to check up on the demon slayer again and about  
  
fell over when he saw she was all ready awake and was standing talking to Kokiyu's mother,  
  
like nothing had happened to her over the few days. Kirashu was about ready to run over and  
  
embrace her and maybe scold her for taking so long to heal when he heard his name and decided  
  
to listen in on their conversation. "You know, I think he would make a wonderful father,  
  
he made my little Kokiyu feel better after you were unconscious." "Really? Wow, I never   
  
really thought he liked children." Kirashu walked into their conversation at this moment  
  
and immediately said, "No, I don't like children. They just annoy me when they cry like that."  
  
Sarama looked surprised at the half-demon's sudden entrance into the conversation but just  
  
smiled at him and the two stared into each others eyes and then turned their heads away in  
  
embarrassment as they realized they were both staring at each other. 'Those two are so in  
  
love,' Kokiyu's mother thought to herself as she excused herself and looked for her daughter.  
  
"So, um, are you all right? What took you so long to heal?" The demon slayer only gave him  
  
an annoyed look as she said, "Well, I'm sorry, I should have just taken on every single one of  
  
them single handily." Her voice dripped with sarcasm and she didn't even give the half-demon  
  
a chance to reply. 'Humph, I should be the one who's touchy today, tonight is the crescent  
  
moon, the night of weakness for me, being turned into a pitiful human.' Kirashu felt   
  
disgusted with being turned into a human tonight but it was only one night out of the year.  
  
'I guess this will show me if she likes me for who I am, or would rather have me as a   
  
weak human.'  
  
/p  
  
Sarama wanted to leave the village immediately just in case she caused another attack but  
  
Kirashu insisted on staying, if there was anymore attacks on Kokiyu's life the demon slayer  
  
would be the best to protect the village from harm. "Kirashu, what's wrong? You seem, almost  
  
distant." "What about you, huh? You seem rather touchy too," the half-demon asked with an  
  
annoyed grunt. "I'm sorry, it's just... I'm not used to killing that many demons with just  
  
a mere stroke of my sword, it's rather scary if you've never done it before. And I was just  
  
so weak afterwards, I thought I might never wake up." "Don't ever do such a thing again,"  
  
Kirashu said in a rough tone looking at the demon slayer with stern eyes. Sarama only smiled  
  
as she said, "If I can without using such a powerful attack I will, but if I have to, I have  
  
to." With that said the two were left in silence, and Sarama decided to show the demon to  
  
a special spot which she found absolutely beautiful. Kirashu wasn't exactly thrilled being  
  
dragged to some place he didn't know and expressed himself by slightly complaining. "Okay,  
  
why do you want me to go to this spot, you stupid girl?" "Listen Kirashu, I'm not stupid,  
  
and this spot is rather special to me, okay?" With that said the half-demon promptly closed  
  
his mouth his mouth as he thought to himself, 'Come on Kirashu, just be a BIT nice, even if  
  
that is rather hard.' Sarama arrived at the spot, and the half-demon did have to admit to  
  
himself, it was quite something else. It was a cliff which had the perfect view of the sky,  
  
and today was great to be up there because the sky look like a picture with splashes of red,  
  
yellow, and orange across the blue sky and the sun still shinning brightly. The demon   
  
slayer smiled over at the half-demon, "Beautiful, huh?" Kirashu huffed and replied gruffly,  
  
"It ain't bad."   
  
/p  
  
Just then the two heard rustling in the bushes behind them and both placed their hands on   
  
their swords, ready to fight anything which came out to disturb the peacefulness of the day.  
  
Luckily the culprit was only young Kokiyu, who stared wide-eyed at the two adults who were  
  
poised with their swords. They both relaxed at the sight of the little girl and Sarama   
  
smiled happily at her and placed the girl on her lap as she sat with her legs dangling over  
  
the cliff's edge. The breeze picked up and blew the woman's long black hair everyone, the  
  
half-demon wanted to just hold her right then, nuzzling his head in her neck and take in  
  
her scent and beauty, but when this thought came to him he immediately looked down at the  
  
little girl in the demon slayer's lap. 'Control yourself, not here, not now.' Kirashu  
  
sat right next to the demon slayer and the little girl started rubbing the half-demon's dog  
  
ears, and Kirashu started purring again. Sarama felt herself chuckling softly at this and like  
  
the time before the half-demon immediately told her to stop. "Humph, I thought you liked me  
  
Kirashu, how come you never let me rub your ears?" The demon slayer asked in a teasing voice.  
  
"Well, she did it to me once to feel better, but now I'm thinking that it was just a trick."  
  
Kirashu shot the little girl a glare and she just gave him an innocent smile, and the   
  
half-demon felt his glare melting away. The demon slayer just gave a little chuckle at the  
  
two and slowly entwined her fingers with Kirashu's, smiling at him and blushing lightly  
  
as she watched the sun set. The little girl had worn herself out today, and fell asleep in  
  
Sarama's lap and the demon slayer wanted to plant a kiss on the half-demon's lips but she  
  
was afraid she might wake Kokiyu up. The half-demon removed his fingers from hers as he  
  
stood up and the nighttime overtook the sunlight, and the crescent moon shone brightly.   
  
The demon slayer was ready to ask what was wrong when she saw the half-demon turn his back  
  
to her and then face her again. Sarama saw his white hair turning black, the dog ears on  
  
top of his ears turning into human ears, his claws disappeared and were replaced with  
  
short nails, his pointy canine teeth changed into blunt human teeth and last his golden eyes   
  
turning into deep brown eyes. The demon slayer gasped out loud and Kokiyu woke at the demon   
  
slayer's gasp and looked up at the now human Kirashu. "Sarama, who is this? And what happened   
  
to Kirashu?" "Kokiyu, this man IS Kirashu," the demon slayer replied, trying her best to cover   
  
the shock in her voice.   
  
The little girl's eyes grew wide as she recognized the half-demon as the man  
  
which was standing before them. "Um, Kokiyu, can you go see your mother? I think me and   
  
Kirashu need a moment alone." The little girl nodded and ran off to see her mother, still  
  
staring at Kirashu. The man looked at Sarama and the two just stared at each other, the  
  
demon slayer couldn't believe this was the same half-demon, he looked so different, and   
  
really ... handsome. Kirashu was the first to break the silence, "Let me guess, you like me  
  
better this way than as a half-demon." Sarama noticed the disgust in his face and how cold  
  
he seemed to be, he really hated being human. "No, of course not, I like whichever is nicer  
  
to me, and right now your half-demon side is looking a lot better." "So, you really don't  
  
care what I am? You don't care if I'm half-demon or human?" She gave him a teasing smile,   
  
"Well, I don't know, this side is nice, but I do miss those dog ears..." Kirashu felt his  
  
face becoming bright red and quickly muffled out, "Um, let's go back down to the village."  
  
The demon slayer walked off toward the village leading but felt Kirashu's hand on her arm  
  
as he brought the demon slayer's body close to his and their faces were just mere inches  
  
apart. Sarama stared into his deep brown eyes and the man abruptly broke the closeness as  
  
he said in a rough tone, "Don't ever die on me..." His eyes softened the roughness in his  
  
voice as he reluctantly let go of her and headed down to the village by himself, leaving the  
  
stunned demon slayer by herself. 'Don't ever die on me... What does he mean? Did he think I  
  
was going to die before? I never led such a confusing life until he walked into mine, gosh,  
  
now I'm confused by the simplest statements he gives me.' She shook her head and headed after  
  
him, she heard several of the people who were still up were giving stunned gasps at the   
  
handsome man who looked quite like that half-demon they saw with her. Kirashu just grunted  
  
at their gasps and climbed up the nearest tree which he used to first spy on the demon slayer,  
  
he smiled at the memories and quickly fell asleep under the light of the cursed crescent   
  
moon.   
  
/p  
  
Bah, sorry if this story seems like it's dragging, I just want you to know the character's  
  
pretty well, since they are made up by me, you know? Anywho, I have a ending in mind, and  
  
I'm (VERY) slowly heading towards it, lol. 


	24. Chapter 24: Win Some, Loose Some

The girl who wouldn't give up  
  
by Sarah  
  
/P  
  
Chapter Name, Win Some, Loose Some Chapter #24, enjoy!  
  
/P  
  
The demon who had killed Sarama's parents watched her and the half-demon from a safe  
  
spot where he could observe the two and not be caught. An idea suddenly struck him, to   
  
cause the demon slayer the most terrible pain was to be killed by the one she truly loved,  
  
the only man, or shall he say, half-demon who had slowly melted her heart. "Master, what  
  
are you thinking about?" The demon slayer's double asked, she had no emotion in her voice,  
  
in her eyes, anywhere, she was defiantly the complete opposite of the woman he was spying  
  
on below them. "Oh, my dear creation, I have the perfect plan for you..."  
  
/p  
  
Kirashu and Sarama soon left the village, the two both felt closer to each other. It was   
  
another sad good-bye to little Kokiyu but Sarama just smiled at the younger girl and told  
  
her she would be back soon. As Sarama looked back at the distant village she turned her  
  
head to the half-demon, "Seems like you made another friend." "Yeah, right, and who would  
  
that be?" The half-demon asked with a grunt. "Why, Kokiyu, she really seemed to take a liking  
  
to you." "Or my ears." The half-demon replied gruffly. Kirashu stopped for a second when he  
  
smelled blood in the air, human blood. "Looks like it isn't going to be a peaceful day today,  
  
hop on, smells like their might be a massacre." The demon slayer quickly placed her arms   
  
around the half-demons neck and he grabbed her legs as he headed toward the smell of the  
  
blood. They saw the village which was being attacked and it wasn't pretty, everything was  
  
in complete chaos, people running all over the place, some laying on the ground, probably  
  
unconscious. The two didn't speak to each other as they went after the four demons which  
  
had created all of this chaos. Sarama went after two demons who looked completely opposite.  
  
The one was very ugly, with black hair all over him, big red eyes, two large horns on the  
  
top of his head, a sort of pig snout, big hands with large claws, and he was wearing furs   
  
of some sort. The other one was actionably rather handsome, he had a refined face, long  
  
black hair which was braided down to his waist, bangs in his face, dark blue eyes, and he  
  
was also wearing animal furs for clothing. 'Hey, girl, just cause he's kind of handsome   
  
don't take it easier on him than the ugly one, he probably caused this mess too.' Sarama  
  
grabbed her sword and held it in her hand, ready to attack. Before she did the ugly one  
  
spoke to the handsome demon, "Well, looks like we have a pretty one today. Maybe  
  
we can take her back home and have some fun with her." The handsome demon looked at Sarama  
  
up and down, noticing the sword which she had in her hand and how it glowed lightly blue  
  
he quickly replied, "Yes, she is pretty for a human, but have you not thought that she is   
  
probably that famous demon slayer who slayed more than hundred demons with one stroke of her  
  
sword." The uglier demon's eyes grew at this statement and he looked over at the demon slayer  
  
who was still tightly holding onto her sword. "I never thought that news traveled this fast."  
  
With that said she brought her sword across the ugly demon's chest and it ripped threw his  
  
furs, and burned threw his skin, she had almost killed him when she felt someone knock her  
  
down to the ground and she felt herself loose consciousness because of the hard impact with  
  
the ground. When she looked up again she saw that the handsome demon was standing over her  
  
with his feet crushing her fingers which were still holding onto the sword. The ugly demon  
  
which she had attacked was laying on the ground, he seemed to be unconscious. "Don't think  
  
that such attacks will fool me," the handsome demon growled crushing her fingers even more  
  
to try and make her loosen her grip on the sword. The demon slayer winced as she felt her  
  
fingers almost being broken with the terrible pressure. An idea occurred to her and she   
  
quickly grabbed the handsome demons leg with her free hand and he jumped out of the way when  
  
he felt her touch, he knew what she could do with her touch. With her hand free again  
  
Sarama went straight for her bow and arrow and started shooting arrows at the demon but he  
  
quickly dogged them and landed right in front of her, grabbing her hand and bringing her face  
  
close to his. He brushed her bangs out of her face as he softly said above a whisper, "Such  
  
beauty, such deadly beauty." He then pushed her hard away from him and the woman landed  
  
against a tree and she felt herself slipping in and out of consciousness. She faintly heard  
  
the handsome demon telling the uglier one to leave and the two easily escaped. Kirashu just  
  
finished with the two other demons and ran over to the demon slayer who was still laying  
  
against the tree which she had just gotten thrown into. Her eyes fluttered as she softly  
  
said, "They got away. I let them get away." Kirashu picked her up and held her in his arms  
  
as he roughly told her, "Don't worry about it, even you win some, and loose some."   
  
/P  
  
It took the half-demon a while to find a good spot to rest and he decided to go inside of  
  
the forest, if he remembered correctly there should be a hot spring nearby and she would  
  
have something to soak in. He placed the woman down on the ground and sat across from her  
  
as he observed her to make sure she didn't get hurt too badly. Nothing seemed to be wrong  
  
so he headed off to get some firewood before the sun came down. As he walked off and was   
  
finally alone he faintly felt that someone was watching her and following him. He grabbed   
  
his sword and quickly turned around, only to have the feeling of a sword burning threw his   
  
chest and being thrown back to the ground. When he finally opened his eyes he saw his assailant  
  
to be none other than Sarama. The sword which she held onto was defiantly hers, except instead  
  
of glowing a blue color it was faintly glowing a black color and he watched as his own blood  
  
dripped off of the sword. The half-demon looked up at her with stunned eyes, anger slowly  
  
edging into his eyes and hurt also. "Sarama, but ... why? I thought you, you..." She answered  
  
his final statement for him, "That I cared for you? That I loved you?!" Kirashu didn't respond  
  
to her venomous voice, such hatred showed in the voice, hatred which he never knew the demon  
  
slayer to have. "Really, you stupid mutt, how could such a woman as I harbor such feelings  
  
for you? You a mere half-demon, you know that such a thing could never work out, ha, and like  
  
I would let it. I HATE you, loathe you, I never loved you, and never will!" The woman just   
  
smiled a wicked smile at the half-demon and then threw her sword at him and left him,   
  
leaving him there to deal with his hurt and angered feelings. 'How could I be such an idiot?!   
  
I should have killed her when I first met her, I will finish my first plan if I don't die   
  
first.' He felt his bloodied chest, he was going to die very soon, what a fate for him,   
  
but he'd use the last bits of life in him to kill the only woman which he had cared for and   
  
who had just deceived him, she was going to pay with her life for taking his.  
  
/p  
  
Ahh, I had this part of the story planned for a while now. I know, yet another darn cliffhanger,  
  
don't worry, I have the next chapter done so you won't have to wait long. 


	25. Chapter 25: I thought I loved you

The girl who wouldn't give up  
  
by Sarah  
  
/P  
  
Chapter Name, I thought I loved you... #25, enjoy!  
  
/P  
  
The demon slayer had no clue of the half-demon's wishes of her death, or how he is quickly  
  
dying himself. She didn't even know that her evil double had stolen her sword and used it  
  
against the one she loved. She was still sitting by herself, resting against the tree  
  
and still waiting for Kirashu to return. Sarama felt the half-demon coming and smiled as she  
  
said, "Took you long enough." She heard nothing from Kirashu and felt fear clutching her   
  
heart as she could almost feel the hatred coming from the half-demon. Kirashu threw her sword  
  
at her and it nearly hit her she looked at the sword and her eyes grew wide as she saw the  
  
blood on the sword. "Kirashu..." But the half-demon didn't answer her and Sarama quickly  
  
jumped out of the way as he charged at her with his sword and nearly made contact with her,  
  
but instead missed her by mere inches as it drove into the tree the woman was next to.  
  
She stood there, her eyes wide with fear, her breath coming fast, as she stared into Kiarashu's  
  
angered and hurt eyes, and with that look in his eyes she knew he wanted to do just one thing  
  
to her, kill her. The half-demon quickly pulled his sword from the tree and attacked her   
  
again, swinging the sword left and right, nearly making contact with her every time, and   
  
with his last desperate attack he sliced her arm with the sword and the woman flew backwards  
  
onto the ground. She felt her eyes close for a second but when she opened them she saw Kirashu  
  
with his sword above his head, ready to bring it down and drive the sword into her. Sarama  
  
closed her eyes and waited for the impact, but nothing came, only the feeling of a body   
  
falling onto hers. It was Kirashu's, he was unconscious and she could feel the life  
  
slipping from him. The demon slayer quickly and carefully pushed him away from her body and  
  
looked down at the half-demon, noticing the large wound on his chest, which seemed to be  
  
why he was dying. Sarama knew she had to save him, so she placed her hands on his chest  
  
and they glowed a blue color as she felt his wounds slowly but surely healing. When she was  
  
finally finished she fainted on top of the half-demon. The two woke very slowly and the  
  
half-demon felt the same anger in him as before, and Sarama got up and looked at him with  
  
pleading eyes, knowing this wasn't the same Kirashu she had known before. He felt his now  
  
healed chest and felt some softness come to his eyes as he thought to himself, 'She saved   
  
me ... but she also tried to kill me.' With this thought he spoke in a cold tone, "I don't   
  
think we should see each other again, and I don't think we'll ever see each other again,   
  
don't follow me, don't try to stop me."  
  
/p  
  
"Kirashu..." Sarama said his name softly, with so much hurt in it that the half-demon felt his heart  
  
ache for her for a second. The half-demon walked away from her and Sarama immediately  
  
called to him, "Wait! Why are you doing this? Why are you leaving me?" Kirashu just replied,  
  
"You know exactly what you did to me... I don't want to hurt you." Sarama took a step toward  
  
him and softly said with hurt in her voice, "I don't know what I did..." Kirashu just   
  
ignored what she said and started to walk off again when she spoke again. "Aren't ... aren't  
  
you going to let me say good-bye then?" The half-demon only shook his head as he said in an  
  
almost annoyed tone, "You're not going to make this easy, are you?" Sarama walked quickly  
  
over to the half-demon and turned him toward herself, placing her face closely to his. He saw  
  
the tears welling up in her eyes, and he didn't know why she looked so sad, she sure as hell  
  
didn't look sad when she attacked him. The demon slayer leaned into him, pressing her body  
  
close to his as he suddenly realized she was going to kiss him, but he couldn't stop her,  
  
so he just stood there almost planted to the ground. Their lips touched for the first time  
  
and the half-demon couldn't believe how soft, how pure the kiss was. It was a kiss of pure  
  
love, not lust, he felt himself leaning into her, savoring her lips, slowly he brought his hands  
  
around her waist and bringing her yet closer to him. Her taste was almost addictive, her  
  
lips so soft, so perfect, he wanted to never part from her, and then he remembered her words  
  
before, 'I HATE you, loathe you, I never loved you, and never will!' His eyes shot open as  
  
he remembered this and he pushed himself away from Sarama. He walked quickly away from her  
  
as he said loudly, "Don't follow me, don't try to stop me!" Sarama took a step forward after  
  
the half-demon and then fell immediately to her knees. She only felt this sad after her   
  
village's and her parents deaths, but this felt somewhat worse in a strange way, her heart,  
  
it felt like it was ripped apart, she wouldn't allow herself to cry though, she refused to,  
  
so the woman just laid on the ground and stared blankly at nothing in particular, she felt  
  
her lips for a second and could still remember their kiss, how perfect it felt, but she  
  
guessed that Kirashu didn't feel the same way, he left her, she would never see him again.  
  
At this last thought she sat up and grabbed her knees and brought them to her chest and  
  
placed her head on her legs, she closed her eyes, wanting only darkness, but instead she  
  
saw images of Kirashu, she wanted to scream, to punch something and will herself to stop these  
  
images of him, he didn't want her, he probably never wanted her. A demon slayer and a   
  
half-demon, what was she thinking?! She thought she knew him, 'Well, I guess I thought wrong.'  
  
She couldn't help herself anymore, she couldn't stop it anymore, she cried for the second  
  
time in her life. She let herself stoop down and let her emotions out in terrible sobs, and as  
  
her tears touched the ground blue flames came from then, swirling around her, she didn't  
  
know such a thing was happening, and probably didn't care even if she did. The forest was  
  
enveloped in the demon slayer's crying, she cried until she willed herself to stop, lying  
  
on her side on the forest ground. Her eyes were blank, lacking the fire and happiness which  
  
were evident in them before. 'Will the pain ... will it ever stop?" She clutched her heart and  
  
tried to fall asleep, to do anything but stare blankly, but she would not get the welcome  
  
approach of sleep, she only got the replay in her head of their kiss over and over again,   
  
and Kirashu attacking her and getting ready to kill her. She finally screamed out loud, "Stop  
  
it! I'm going to go insane!" She jumped up from the ground she was laying and punched the  
  
nearest tree with all of the strength in her. Sarama felt her hand go numb with pain as she   
  
nearly broke it in two and she fell slowly to the ground again, clutching herself as she  
  
rested her head on her legs and closed her eyes, willing herself to see only blankness  
  
and praying for morning to come, another day to come, but what would she do the next day?  
  
'Kirashu...'   
  
/p  
  
Kirashu ran away from where the demon slayer was standing, he had to get as far away from her  
  
as possible, give himself no time to think, to care, to feel. He jumped from tree to tree,  
  
landing on the ground and then running fast, he was running so fast that it seemed as if the  
  
devil himself was chasing after the half-demon. Kirashu finally stopped running when he could  
  
run no longer, when he had no strength in him to move his legs anymore. With that feeling he  
  
laid on the ground and was stuck thinking about what he just did. 'You did the right thing,  
  
like she said, she could never love you, she HATED you, she's a demon slayer, she's supposed  
  
to hate demons such as you, especially half-demon mutts such as yourself.' He felt his dog  
  
ears droop at this thought and immediately touched his lips, remembering the amazing kiss  
  
they shared, he still had her taste in his mouth, her addictive taste. 'Probably just another  
  
trick, another trick, another way for her to burn her beauty, her touch, and now her taste,  
  
into my mind, into everything which I do.' "I'll just go back to the way I lived before..."   
  
He knew he was only speaking to himself but he knew he didn't want to go back to his lonely  
  
life before, with no one except himself, and no one who cared for him, he stuck up for himself,   
  
always having himself against the world, yet again. 'I wonder what she's thinking right now...  
  
I all ready miss her, but this was her fault! Hers, all her fault!' The memories were hitting  
  
him painfully, their adventures, how his heart nearly skipped a beat at the feeling of her  
  
being close to him, all the times she protected him, he protected her. Suddenly, the   
  
half-demon felt a lone tear fall from his eyes, he caught the tear on the tip on his clawed  
  
finger and stared at it, not being able to remember the last time he cried. 'All for that  
  
stupid wench! That beautiful, intelligent, funny, smart, clever, damn wench!' He thought this  
  
angrily, standing up and bringing his first down to the ground, hoping that the pain would   
  
give him something else to think about, but all which he felt was the memories crowding him   
  
again, almost suffocating him. 'I have to run again.' The half-demon started to run even   
  
farther, the speed and the wind slowly clearing his mind, but he knew he couldn't keep on  
  
running from the memories, but what else could he do? The half-demon thought for just a moment  
  
to himself and finally decided to run as far as possible away from the demon slayer, and then  
  
go into seclusion, hopefully after the years passed by her memories would become more distant,  
  
and maybe, possibly, he could be able to be free from having her in his memories, though he   
  
doubted this, there would be no woman as strong, as beautiful, as intriguing, as amazing,  
  
as the demon slayer. He just hoped she could find a better man for herself, rather than a  
  
pitiful mutt such as himself. Another tear fell from the half-demon's face as he thought  
  
of this but he didn't bother to brush it off this time, but allowed the tears to flow freely  
  
on his face, as he laid his head against the nearest tree and stared at the stars above.  
  
But the half-demon did not see the stars which were shinning brightly this night, he saw only   
  
the beautiful demon slayer and their time spent together replaying on the black sky above.  
  
/p  
  
What a sad chapter, but I really love it myself. So much emotion I felt myself tearing up,  
  
I hope you guys liked it, and I know, cliffy, those things just haunt ya, don't they? lol. 


	26. Chapter 26: My heart was whole

The girl who wouldn't give up  
  
by Sarah  
  
/P  
  
Chapter Name, My heart was whole #26, enjoy!  
  
/P  
  
The next day came painfully slow for the demon slayer, the sunlight hit her eyes and she  
  
immediately woke up but it just didn't seem natural to have such a beautiful day when she  
  
felt so terrible and sad inside. 'I really need to go somewhere, do something, but what?'  
  
Sarama knew she had to keep on moving, to do anything which would momentarily keep her mind  
  
away from thoughts of the half-demon and breaking down again. The woman slowly stood up  
  
and looked down at the ground at her sword below. She grabbed the sword and looked at the  
  
blood which was still stained into it, Kirashu's blood. With her hand on the sword's  
  
blade she saw it glow a light blue and then the blood was completely gone. 'Who could have taken   
  
my sword? I never even knew it was gone... And no one can touch it besides me, or another   
  
human, but I placed a special spell on it so that no full-blooded demon could ever touch   
  
it...' She shook her head for a second to clear her thoughts and immediately stood up and   
  
held onto the sword for a second longer, almost begging it to show her who took the sword,   
  
but nothing showed itself, and she finally sheathed the sword and stood there for a second,  
  
thinking to herself yet again. 'The sword which has saved countless numbers of lives and   
  
villages, the sword which was made especially for me and the powers which I have, it nearly   
  
killed the person I loved.' The demon slayer decided to try to stop thinking about what had   
  
happened and how it happened and walked out of the woods. She was surprised her legs could   
  
actionably move from the spot they were in, and she just stood there outside of the woods,   
  
wondering what she was doing, why wasn't she going after Kirashu, why not? 'Because, he left  
  
you, he told you he didn't want you to go after him.' With that last thought the woman felt   
  
the pain which had gripped her heart last night come painfully back, and she clutched her heart  
  
for a second and willed it to stop. Sarama whistled softly and hoped that Sosiyu was nearby,  
  
she didn't think she had the strength in her to walk anymore, even though she was perfectly  
  
fine physically. Luckily the stallion came out the clearing and ran straight over to the demon slayer,  
  
bumping her playfully with his nose and pawing the ground anxiously. Sarama quickly mounted  
  
the stallion and headed off to the nearest water source which she knew, a small, secluded lake.   
  
The woman dismounted the stallion and let him graze close-by while she took off most of her  
  
clothes and left only a little bit on so that if she was caught she would still have something  
  
covering herself. Sarama felt the cold water brushing against her bare skin and shivered  
  
slightly. She welcomed the feel of the cold water as she dived into the water, for a second  
  
she was only thinking of the coolness of the water and not of the thoughts of the half-demon.  
  
Unfortunately for her she was being watched a demon, and she had no clue about it   
  
until she resurfaced from below the water.  
  
/p  
  
Kirashu woke up the next morning remembering how he had seen scenes of him and the demon   
  
slayer played before his eyes on the black sky. 'How pathetic, I'm pathetic, is this what love  
  
does to you?' The half-demon tried to stand up proudly and act tough, but he found that he  
  
lacked the heart and the strength to cover up his emotions. 'Love, what a terrible word.'  
  
The word seemed to taunt him and haunt him at the same time. 'I need to run again.' The   
  
thought occurred to him a second time and started to run as fast ever, to run from his emotions,  
  
his thoughts, his feelings, his wants, and this love which seemed to laugh at him and tease  
  
him from far away.  
  
/p  
  
"Leave me alone." Sarama said this completely emotionless, and the demon could tell this wasn't  
  
the same fiery woman as yesterday. He walked out from where he was spying on her and looked  
  
at the woman in the water, her eyes seemed to be completely dead, all which he saw was sadness  
  
in them. The demon slayer remembered him as the strange, handsome demon from yesterday who  
  
had gotten away from her. Though she didn't feel like much for fighting, she had to do  
  
something to get her mind off of the half-demon so she slowly walked out of the water and  
  
went to retrieve her sword, bow and arrow, and clothes which were on the bank, and were now behind the bothersome demon. The demon slayer walked out of the water and  
  
tried to walk past the demon, but he wouldn't let her pass, and she watched as his eyes  
  
were looking at anything besides her eyes. She looked down and her eyes flashed dangerously  
  
as she screamed out, "Pervert!" And slapped him with all of her strength, pain, and hurt.  
  
The handsome demon went flying to the ground and he felt his sore face where she had slapped  
  
him. Sarama paid no attention to him and grabbed her clothes and quickly put them on. She  
  
was about ready to grab her sword and bow and arrow when the handsome demon knocked her   
  
to the ground. The demon slayer looked up at him but he stopped his attack when he saw how  
  
blank her eyes were, something happened to her, and he wanted to know what was wrong with   
  
her. "Hey, what the hell happened to you? You don't seem to be the same woman." Sarama stood  
  
up and stared at him blankly, not sure what to say with his change from attacking her to asking  
  
her what was wrong. "I don't want to talk about it." With that said she picked up her things  
  
and started to walk away from him, but he wouldn't let her go so easily. "Don't want to talk  
  
about what? I really couldn't care less to talk to such wenches as you, but you're different  
  
from most, rather interesting." Sarama way of been a bit flattered before since he was pretty  
  
handsome, but she didn't care about anything, any guy, demon, half-demon, they all seemed  
  
the same compared to Kirashu. "I don't care if you find me interesting, I just don't want  
  
to talk about it, or anything in that matter." The demon slayer walked away from him and  
  
he immediately called out to her, "Fight me then. You couldn't beat me last time we fought."  
  
Sarama sighed and turn around at the demon and spoke in a cold tone, "Fine. Prepare to die."  
  
She drew her sword and dodged the demon's attacks as she slashed at his arms and legs,   
  
making contact with him and sending him flying backwards. 'This isn't the same woman, not at  
  
all, she has so much anger and hurt inside of her, it's making it impossible to even scratch  
  
her.' The handsome demon jumped up to his feet and ran to attack the woman again but she  
  
was one step ahead of him, grabbing her bow and arrow and sending an arrow at him so quickly  
  
that he swore that he never saw her hands move. Sarama sent three more arrows, pinning the  
  
demon securely against a tree and she stood there, the wind lightly blowing her hair around  
  
as she stood there poised to send the last arrow right threw his heart. 'Now to kill him,  
  
like he had planned to kill those people in that village...' She almost shot the arrow,  
  
but the demon saw her eyes become soft for a second and he didn't say anything as she just  
  
stood there, so close to killing him, but yet she wasn't, she seemed to be thinking about  
  
what to do. The demon saw her shoulders drop in defeat as she brought her bow down and   
  
placed her arrow away. "How come you didn't fight me like that yesterday?" The woman looked  
  
at him and said in a cold, yet sad tone, "Because yesterday my heart was whole." With that  
  
said she walked away from the demon and hung her head sadly as her only escape from her  
  
memories just seemed to bring more. 'What a strange woman, defiantly strange, and such  
  
amazing beauty and seductive curves about her body, I wonder why she didn't kill me when she  
  
had a chance?'  
  
/p  
  
Ahhh, another chapter, another addition. Hoped you enjoyed it. 


	27. Chapter 27: Four years later

The girl who wouldn't give up  
  
by Sarah  
  
/P  
  
Chapter Name, Four years later #27, enjoy!  
  
/P  
  
Four years had passed by since the demon slayer's first encounter with the half-demon, Kirashu.  
  
But, instead of the time and years helping the pain and memories go away she was still full  
  
of sadness and hurt, and her heart had not recovered. Along with the years she had grown  
  
more into a woman. Her body showed it and she carried herself much differently, and with the  
  
disappearance of Kirashu she did not move with her carefree and happy attitude, instead she  
  
carried herself in a strong nature and covered up her emotions as best as she could. The only  
  
one which she had warmed up to was little Kokiyu, but even the sweet little girl couldn't  
  
mend her heart, though she did make it somewhat easier for the demon slayer. Sarama was  
  
slaying demons all the time, the peacefullness which had enveloped the lands in the years  
  
before seemed to stop abruptly and she was always fighting them. She had found not one man,  
  
demon, or half-demon which could take the spot of Kirashu, and she knew deep down in her  
  
heart she really didn't want to find such a person to take his spot. Today she had just  
  
finished slaying a few wolf demons which had attacked a town and she sat alone, as usual.  
  
'I think I'll go for a swim, though it is a rather cold night and there are no hot springs  
  
near by I just want the feel of the water.' The demon slayer left the fire and headed  
  
out to a slow moving river, she removed most of her clothes and walked into the cold water.  
  
She stayed in the water for several minutes, closing her eyes and seeing the painful images  
  
of Kirashu yet again. 'All which I want is darkess...' She was unaware that the water and  
  
cold air were slowly making her unconscious and the woman's body became limp as she finally  
  
fell into the darkness which she wanted.   
  
/p  
  
Yokiysu was walking threw the forest when he caught her scent and saw her become unconscious.   
  
Though he still hated the woman for helping his brother escape with his father's dagger he   
  
decided to help her anyways so he took off his shirt and jumped into the water to retrieve   
  
her. 'Stupid wench, does she want to die?' He laid the woman on the ground and immediately   
  
noticed that she was pretty much naked, so the demon placed his shirt on her and took off   
  
his undershirt to dry her off. The demon slayer noticed the sudden warmth and slowly opened   
  
her eyes, at first she only saw white hair and golden eyes looking down at her. "Kirashu?"   
  
The demon's face flashed with annoyance as he said in a flat tone, "No, Yokiysu."   
  
Sarama's eyes grew wide at the sound of this name and stared in disbelief as her eyes came   
  
into focus and she saw the handsome demon and the blue markings on his face. "I'm sorry, I   
  
thought you were... Oh, just forget I said that name, I was just being foolish." The demon   
  
stood up and walked a few feet away from the woman, this is when she noticed his bare back   
  
and remembered she was still unclothed, she blushed slightly and brought his shirt closer   
  
to her body to cover herself up more. "Where is my idiot brother? I would think he would be   
  
protecting his wench, and you two would be mated by now..." Sarama felt her heart hurt more   
  
as she would have to explain the same thing she had been explaining the past four years.   
  
"We decided to go our seperate ways." He heard the hurt in her tone and knew there was more  
  
to the story, she was like a weak animal, and he attacked weak animals, she was no different.  
  
"By we, you must mean, he?" Sarama just stared at him, he was going to make this hard on  
  
her, she knew it. "Well, yes." "He was your first true love and now you are having a hard  
  
time living without him, so you jumped into the water and hoped that death would come swiftly  
  
for you." The demon slayer shook her wildly as she said, "No, no, I wouldn't die such a  
  
death, I may live hard, but I've had a hard living all of my life, okay? This is no different."  
  
Suddenly he turned around and sprung at her, cornering her as she felt his body against hers.  
  
She brought his clothes closer to her and stared into his golden eyes as he questioned her  
  
more. "You're weak, aren't you?" The demon slayer responded, "Maybe." He smiled at her and  
  
she saw his fangs glistening in the moonlight, but she still showed no fear. "You know, I  
  
hunt weak animals..." She just looked into his eyes and spoke in a deadly tone, "And I slay  
  
strong demons." He loved her courage and bravery, it was quite refreshing to corner a woman  
  
and her not cower in fear. Yokiysu gave her room and turned his back on her again, thinking  
  
outloud as he said in a cold tone, "You must hate my half-wit brother now." Sarama had never  
  
thought of hating Kirashu, never, but the way he left her, kissed her back like he loved her,  
  
she wondered why she never even thought of hating him. 'Because... I just couldn't hate  
  
him.' "I don't hate him, I don't know why I don't but I just don't". Yokiysu turned around  
  
to meet the demon slayer's gaze and saw how sad it was. "Well, that just proves it, my   
  
half-wit brother is a complete idiot." "Huh?" She was always surprised by the full-blooded  
  
demon, he was just so unpredictable. "To not want to have such a strong, brave, and very   
  
shapely and curvey body woman as yourself as his own, well that just proves what a complete  
  
idiot he is." The demon slayer blushed at his comment about her shapely and curvey body  
  
and quickly turned her head away from him. Yokiysu decided to leave the woman, she had a  
  
strange way of making him soft, and he didn't like that at all. He started to leave but  
  
the wench immediately called to him. "Yokiysu! Could you... could you tell Kirashu that I  
  
don't know what I did, and I ... miss him. That's if you see him again." The demon gave  
  
her an annoyed look and gave her a curt nod and left, leaving the demon slayer alone again.  
  
'I probably shouldn't of seen him, I wish I could of steared clear of him, but he did save  
  
me, I didn't even know I was slowly becoming unconscious, I was just happy for the darkness.'  
  
The full-blooded demon looked too much like Kirashu, and though her memories were still  
  
strong of the half-demon, seeing him made them much stronger.  
  
/p  
  
Kirashu stared at the water which held his reflection. 'Four long years have passed, and no,  
  
of course I haven't had the great fortune of having that beautiful demon slayer erased from my memories.'  
  
The half-demon outside hadn't aged at all, he still had the same face, though his eyes held  
  
a pain in them, a pain which he always felt for leaving the only woman which he had loved,  
  
and who betrayed him. 'It really is true, I will never see her again...' The half-demon  
  
had a hard time surviving the years without the demon slayer, though somewhat harder   
  
because he didn't have a sort of job, something that needed him, or someone. He didn't have  
  
little Kokiyu to help with him with his sadness, he had nothing, and sometimes he wondered  
  
why he kept on living... 'Don't think that, maybe I should see that little brat, Kokiyu.  
  
But, then I would catch Sarama's scent, I might see her again, and I said I wouldn't.' The  
  
half-demon seemed to be stuck, he didn't want to return to the place, where he knew the demon  
  
slayer was at. He had travelled so far to get away from her, that's all which he had pratically  
  
done was travel, but now he had nowhere else to go to. Of course he ran into the few demons  
  
which recognized him as the half-demon which was the demon slayer's pet. But he killed most  
  
of them easily, and then was left alone. 'Always alone, how did I ever survive like this  
  
before that stupid girl?' Kirashu stared at his golden eyes staring back as he thought to  
  
himself more, he never had thought so much in his whole entire life until he left that  
  
woman, now all which he did was think. 'I wonder... if there's something which could make  
  
me full human, if I become full demon, what the hell would I do? Of course there isn't.  
  
Well, I think I'll see that annoying little girl, Kokiyu. But, how am I going to get there  
  
quickly? It'll probably take me more years to get there.' Just then he heard a horse neigh,  
  
it sounded strangely familiar and looked to see Sarama's stallion. The stallion had left  
  
the demon slayer for a while to chase down his scent, and the horse spent several days  
  
tracking down the scent of the stubborn half-demon. "Well, what the hell are you doing here,  
  
you dumb horse?" Sosiyu charged at Kirashu but calmed down and kneeled for the half-demon  
  
to get on. The half-demon thought for a second what to do, but soon mounted the stallion  
  
and held tightly onto his mane as he ran at a mad gallop. The horse was running so fast that  
  
Kirashu could of sworn he saw fire sparking from the stallion's hooves. 'Ok, this thing is  
  
running faster than I ever could, I think he probably has demon blood in him, it would explain  
  
a lot. At this pace I should be getting to the village again in a few days.' Kirashu felt  
  
his heart race as he thought desperately, 'Why the hell am I doing this again?!'   
  
/p  
  
Ahhh, another chapter, another addition. Hoped you enjoyed it. 


	28. Chapter 28: Like an addiction

The girl who wouldn't give up  
  
by Sarah  
  
/P  
  
Chapter Name, Like an addiction #28, enjoy!  
  
/P  
  
Kirashu was amazed with the speed of the stallion, and he arrived at Kokiyu's village in  
  
just a few days. The two arrived at the village and the half-demon dismounted and sent  
  
the stallion on his way and looked down at the village. 'And I told myself to never stop  
  
by this village again, I just hope Sarama isn't around.' The half-demon sniffed the air  
  
and smelled the little girl's scent but not the demon slayer's. He saw the little girl  
  
walking toward him, and he could see that she was growing into a young lady. Her child  
  
like features were slowly disappearing, and he couldn't believe how similar her and  
  
Sarama were, the two looked almost the same, only that the young Kokiyu looked like a   
  
younger version of her. The young girl was looking around at the sky above and then she  
  
looked at Kirashu, at first she just there, not sure if what she saw was real or not.   
  
"Kirashu?" The half-demon merely huffed and replied in an annoyed tone, "Of course it's me,  
  
you annoying little girl." Kokiyu hugged the half-demon and he felt himself smile for the  
  
first time in four years. She then abruptly pushed him away and gave him an annoyed look.  
  
"Why did you leave Sarama, huh? I saw her come back without you and she seemed so ... sad.  
  
She hasn't been the same since. I thought you cared about her?" The half-demon looked   
  
surprised by her sudden accusations and quickly said, "Well, it's because I care about  
  
her that I left her. Did she ever tell you the story?" Kokiyu looked at him in a confused  
  
way, "Well, no." Kirashu just shook his head as he realized this might be a really bad idea,  
  
he spoke to the little girl urgently, "Please, don't tell Sarama I was here, or anything  
  
we were talking about. I just came to see you, I was just, kind of, lonely, or whatever."  
  
Kokiyu just smiled at the half-demon and spoke in a soft tone, "I really think you should  
  
see Sarama again, she really misses you. Though she doesn't try to say anything, I can tell."   
  
"Listen, it isn't as easy as that," Kirashu said in a tired tone. "Well, anyway, thanks  
  
for seeing me! I missed you too, and your ears too," the young girl said in a cheery  
  
tone, reaching for his dog ears. She stopped her hand short of his ears as she asked, "Um,  
  
can I rub your ears?" "Yeah, sure." The half-demon started purring softly at the feeling  
  
of his ears being rubbed and enjoyed every bit of it. Kirashu abruptly told her to stop  
  
as he said, "Well, I guess I better go..." He didn't want to go though, he was happy to  
  
have human contact again and missed it. "No, stay, please?" "I can't risk seeing her again."  
  
Suddenly, the half-demon could smell the scent of Sarama's blood, and he could almost feel  
  
her slowly dying, it was a very strange feeling. What was happening? Without another word  
  
he headed off toward the scent and looked to see if the woman really was dying or not.  
  
/p  
  
Like Kirashu had thought the demon slayer was weakening quickly, but she was still conscious.  
  
He looked at the woman which he had avoided for four years and immediately felt the emotions  
  
which he had tried to forget come back quickly. The half-demon adverted his gaze from the  
  
beautiful demon slayer to who, or what, she was fighting. It was defiantly a very powerful  
  
demon, the way he was holding Sarama off and dodging her attacks. He also looked somewhat  
  
familiar, but he wasn't sure where. The half-demon watched as she shot arrows at the demon  
  
but he easily dodged them, and landed right in front of the woman. The demon grabbed a   
  
dagger which he was hiding and drove it into the demon slayer's stomach. "No!" Kirashu  
  
screamed this one word and ran at the demon, unsheathing his sword in a second and slicing  
  
into the demon, sending him flying backwards. The demon retreated from the fallen Sarama  
  
and Kirashu was about to run after him when he heard her jagged breath and turned to  
  
walk over to her. He kneeled down on the ground and placed her head on his lap, feeling  
  
fear clutch his heart as her breathing was becoming even harder. The woman slowly opened  
  
her eyes and looked into the golden eyes of Kirashu, staring at him in disbelief as she  
  
softly said barely above a whisper, "Kirashu?" He merely nodded and he put his hand in hers  
  
as he spoke in a soft but demanding tone, "Don't ever die on me." She smiled happily as  
  
she squeezed his hand and responded in a reassuring tone, "I won't." With that she became  
  
unconscious and her body went limp, he wasn't sure how she would heal herself from such a  
  
wound, but he was sure she could, as long as she knew he was there. 'I can't leave until  
  
she's all right, I know that she might give up if she knows I left her again.' The half-demon  
  
decided that he had better find someone to take care of her and headed toward Kokiyu's village  
  
and once he was just outside it he called the young girl's name. The young girl appeared  
  
out in the distance and immediately ran toward the half-demon as she saw he had the fallen  
  
demon slayer in his arms.   
  
/p  
  
Before Kokiyu had even asked what had happened the half-demon was  
  
all ready explaining, "She had a dagger driven into her stomach. Please, take the best care  
  
of her." Kokiyu nodded her head and spoke in an urgent tone, "Follow me." Kirashu asked no  
  
questions and walked after her, feeling the gazes of the villagers upon him and he immediately  
  
felt like going back to his secluded home and stay away. But, they showed no fear of him,  
  
nothing, they knew that he had never threatened them, but he was sure that they had heard  
  
the rumors of him and the demon slayer, which was probably why they were staring. Kokiyu  
  
led him into the hut which had been her home before and the half-demon immediately looked  
  
around for the young girl's mother, but she wasn't there. Kokiyu noticed his searching  
  
for someone and smiled as she said softly, "My mom's out of the village taking care of a  
  
sick person in another village. But, she has been teaching me a bit about healing and she  
  
personally told me that Sarama mostly heals by herself, she is a very strong woman, though  
  
depends upon who is with her for how quickly she can heal. I will do the best I can and clean  
  
the wound, but most will be up to her. And I SUGGEST, Kirashu, that you stay with her until  
  
she heals, and if it was my decision I would stay with her afterwards too." Kirashu merely  
  
grunted at her suggestion and spoke in a gruff tone, "Well, it isn't yours." The young girl  
  
didn't mind his gruffness, she quickly grabbed a clean rag and soaked it in water and started  
  
cleaning the woman's wound. What she didn't know was that it was the exact place where Yokiysu  
  
had burned threw her stomach, and the only weak spot on her body. The young girl did all  
  
which she could and then left the two alone, knowing that the half-demon needed to think  
  
about what he was going to do.   
  
/p  
  
'That dumb girl left us alone, and I bet on purpose too! I didn't want to be left with this  
  
beautiful woman again, I might do something irrational.' "You know this is all of your fault."  
  
The demon slayer didn't stir, he knew she couldn't hear him, but he still didn't care, that  
  
was probably better in some ways. "You know your beauty, and your damn touch, and those  
  
damn soft lips of yours drove me crazy every day since you were gone?! I didn't know what  
  
to do with myself, you are like an addiction!" Luckily she still didn't stir and he breathed  
  
a sigh of relief at this, he knew that he was slowly loosing his tough guy cover-up which he  
  
had kept up for those four years, and just looking at her body, taking in her scent, he knew  
  
that he would have an impossible time of leaving her again. 'But I have to, she doesn't want  
  
me.' Suddenly, he could almost feel the woman's life slipping away from her, and he slowly  
  
moved closer to her, moving his clawed finger in circles around her stomach which was bandaged.  
  
'She has such a perfect body... But, wait a second, this is exactly where Yokiysu burned  
  
threw her! What if she's still weak? What if she CAN'T make it threw, what would happen  
  
after that? She has to!' He looked at her paling face and suddenly felt very scared for her,  
  
she looked like she was on the verge of life and death. "Remember, you stupid woman, you  
  
said you wouldn't die on me, so don't." He slowly felt his hand moving of it's own accord  
  
as he ran his fingers down the bare patches of her skin and he could almost feel her shiver  
  
under his touch, and he felt a small smile forming on his lips. The half-demon ever so   
  
slowly bent down and felt himself place a very soft kiss on her forehead. Kirashu felt  
  
himself almost jump backwards at what he just did, he had no control of his emotions, or  
  
over his movements. 'What the hell am I doing?!' He could feel his breathing speeding up  
  
because of his lip's making contact with her forehead, and the contact with her skin, he   
  
quickly distanced himself again. But, the mere contact which he had made with her seemed  
  
to have helped, as Sarama became less pale and he could just tell she was fighting harder.  
  
/p  
  
"Well, she's looking better all ready, if I do say so myself." Kirashu jumped at the young  
  
girl's voice and gave her an annoyed look, "Don't sneak up on me like that!" Kokiyu just  
  
giggled at the jumpy half-demon and kneeled down to look closely at the woman. After a few  
  
seconds of checking the woman the little girl spoke up again, "I think she maybe be able to  
  
recover if you stay by her, she seems to of gotten much better all ready. But, it up to you,  
  
of course." Kirashu watched as the usually happy face of Kokiyu became somber as she looked  
  
with concern at the demon slayer. 'That little brat really cares for Sarama, and why not?  
  
They've known each other for a long time from what I heard, and she's always looked up to  
  
Sarama. And Sarama had always protected her with everything in her, it seems to me Kokiyu's  
  
just trying to act professional so that she won't upset me or herself.' The young girl   
  
woke the half-demon from his thoughts when she asked, "Will you be staying with Sarama or not,  
  
Kirashu?" The half-demon looked over at the only one which he had only loved and responded  
  
barely above a whisper, "Yes." Kokiyu smiled happily at Kirashu's answer and walked into  
  
her bedroom to leave the two alone again. 'You better take good care of Sarama, you don't  
  
know how hard it was on her when you left. Don't leave her again,' Kokiyu thought to   
  
herself as she slowly got into her bed. Kirashu slowly moved toward the woman again and laid   
  
himself beside her body, finally getting his first good night's sleep in four years.  
  
/p  
  
Will Kirashu stay with Sarama? Or, will he just leave her again? And if he does stay, will  
  
she ever forgive him for leaving her for those four years? You'll have to stop by soon to  
  
find out. *evil cackle* 


	29. Chapter 29: Nearly dead, but alive again

The girl who wouldn't give up  
  
by Sarah  
  
/P  
  
Chapter Name, Nearly dead, but alive again #29, enjoy!  
  
/P  
  
Kokiyu looked down at the two and hated to wake Kirashu up, he just looked so peaceful and  
  
happy. The half-demon had his arm wrapped protectively around the demon slayer's waist  
  
and his head was nestled in the woman's neck. 'They'd have the cutest kids'. The young  
  
girl giggled at the idea and the half-demon awoke at the sound, blinking sleepily. "Hey,  
  
what are you laughing about...?" He suddenly noticed that he had his arm wrapped around  
  
Sarama's waist and was extremely close to her face too. "Um, nothing happened, I just thought ... she might be cold." Kokiyu just smiled at him and slowly unwound the bandages around the  
  
demon slayer's stomach and looked at the wound. "Wow, it looks almost completely healed,  
  
I'm so glad to say that she will probably be up by tomorrow or even today." Kokiyu saw  
  
the mixed emotions in the half-demon's face. He was ecstatic that Sarama was going to be  
  
all right, but he wanted more time for his decision. "I need to take a walk." Kirashu   
  
started to walk outside but stopped when Kokiyu called to him, "You aren't going to leave  
  
again, are you?" "No, I just need some air." And with that said he left the hut and walked  
  
away, wondering what he should do.   
  
/p  
  
"Kirashu..." Kokiyu looked down at the demon slayer and watched as her eyes slowly opened  
  
and she looked around expectantly to see the half-demon right next to her. 'He's not here,  
  
but wait, that wasn't just a dream, I was attacked! And, he, saved me, didn't he?' The  
  
woman closed her eyes tightly and faintly remembered the half-demon holding her hand and  
  
telling her not to die on him, and then the feeling of his arm wrapped around hers. "Sarama!  
  
You're all right!" The young girl hugged the demon slayer tightly and Sarama hugged her  
  
back, smiling at the young girl's happiness. "Yes, I'm fine, but I could have sworn, that ... that Kirashu was here, probably just a stupid mistake." Sarama immediately felt the young  
  
girl stop hugging her and she looked into Kokiyu's eyes, and the young girl couldn't hide  
  
anything from her, the demon slayer immediately knew that the half-demon had been there.  
  
Sarama stared at the young girl as she adverted her gaze downwards and the demon slayer   
  
immediately ran out of the hut and ran in search for Kirashu. She felt herself suddenly  
  
stop when she felt a cold stare on her back, and a familiar feeling of fear. 'Why do I feel  
  
afraid, why? I'm never afraid ... who's watching me?' The woman looked desperately for whoever  
  
was making her feel so comfortable and felt her eyes finally lay on a demon who was watching  
  
her not too far away. She felt a shiver go down her eyes as she felt flashbacks of her parent's  
  
deaths coming before her eyes and the demon who killed them. But, this demon didn't look the  
  
same as the one who had attacked her parents. Sarama decided to first out who this demon  
  
was and called Sosiyu over and ran him to where he was watching her.  
  
/p  
  
Sarama arrived at where the demon was and saw that he was waiting for her expectantly.   
  
"My dear Sarama, we meet again, after so many years..." The demon slayer felt herself  
  
inwardly shiver at the demon's chilling voice and immediately asked him, "How did you know  
  
my name?" "I know many things about you, probably more than you want." He was walking toward  
  
her and Sarama saw his eyes flash red and she felt herself jump backwards as she recognized  
  
those red eyes. 'No, it couldn't be, it can't be...' Seeming to read her mind he spoke  
  
in a chilling voice as he confirmed her fears, "Yes, I am proud to say I am the one  
  
who killed your parents." The demon slayer immediately unsheathed her sword and felt her  
  
anger coursing threw her veins as she screamed out, "Why?! Why did you kill them? Why did  
  
you kill my village?" He smiled happily at her outburst as he replied, "I love it when you're  
  
angry, you are the most beautiful when you embrace your hatred." Sarama felt her anger slipping as  
  
she knew that him loving her hatred was defiantly not a good thing, and she tried her best  
  
to control herself, she wanted answers, and then she'd kill this demon as painfully as  
  
possible. "Answer my questions before I kill you!" The demon didn't look unfazed as he answered,  
  
"I have never had as much pleasure as I did killing your parents. They fought to the bitter  
  
end to save your life, and your mother was the most fun to kill, her being the strongest miko which  
  
I had met." Sarama stepped back in surprise as she spoke in a disbelieving tone, "My mother,  
  
she was a miko? I don't remember her being one, you must be lying!" He just smiled at her  
  
as he took a step towards her, "Yes, she was rather strong, and beautiful too. But, I had   
  
heard that her daughter was to be the strongest miko of them all I had to destroy such a  
  
precious gem myself, but that proved to be tougher than I expected." Sarama held onto her   
  
sword tightly but the demon kept telling the story and walking towards the frightened demon   
  
slayer. "Though after I killed your parents you were completely defenseless, or so it seemed,  
  
killing your parents in front of your eyes seemed to awaken your miko abilities and you  
  
escaped me, but barely." His smile broadened as he added, "Though your miko abilities were  
  
awakened the hate which had awakened them tainted your abilities and now you are left with  
  
a sort of curse with which when you use your abilities excessively you become very weakened  
  
and nearly kill yourself, it is the hatred which slowly consumes you which makes you even  
  
more deadly now than you would have been if your parents had been alive." He then stepped  
  
very closely to her as he spoke in an evil tone, "It is that hatred inside of you which  
  
makes you beautiful. To let the hatred fully consume you, would make you a powerful tool  
  
to demons. Though with your sentimental feelings toward other humans you would probably die  
  
first, which is why you are slowly dying now." Sarama just stared at him in disbelief, and  
  
felt her hatred growing by the second. "I never expected such a woman to fall in love, not  
  
pure love that is. But, no, you did, and with a mutt at that, but I decided to use these  
  
foolish feelings to my advantage as I knew the only thing to make you feel the pain which  
  
you felt when you were younger and rekindle the hate within you would be to be deceived by  
  
the only male which you had loved, and it brought me much pleasure to see the pain and hurt  
  
you went threw, and still are going threw now." Sarama could hold it back no more, she had  
  
heard enough, she viciously attacked the demon with her sword, trying to drive the sword into  
  
his chest but he easily moved out of the way. "Now, it will not be me dying today, it will  
  
be you." The demon then sprung at her and brought out the sword which was by his side and  
  
drove it threw the woman's heart. Sarama fell backwards and landed on the ground her eyes  
  
in complete shock, she felt her life slipping away and then, the blackness which she had  
  
wanted for those four years envelop her and her eyes slowly close. 'Mother, father, I'm  
  
going to be reunited with you, I have nothing here...' The demon heard her heart cease  
  
beating and smiled as he said, "I thought that you would put up more of a fight than that."  
  
He walked away and then disappeared, leaving the body of the fallen demon slayer on the ground.  
  
/p  
  
Kirashu was walking around when he felt a strange sense of evil which was nearby. He suddenly  
  
felt very scared when he remembered that Sarama might be up and maybe she was fighting this  
  
evil, whatever it was. He quickly sniffed the air and caught her scent, but it was full of  
  
blood and he immediately ran off towards her. He saw the woman, laying on the ground, her  
  
body covered in blood, and he could hear that her heart wasn't beating. 'She's dead, how  
  
could she be dead?' He ran to her fallen body and looked at her blood which was spilled  
  
everywhere, her blood smelled so powerful, unlike most human blood he recognized it as   
  
what most of the demons were after when they attacked her. He kneeled beside her body and  
  
felt tears welling up in his eyes, threatening to drop on the woman's body. 'Please wake  
  
up, don't leave me alone, I can't live if you don't wake up.'  
  
/p  
  
Sarama was thrown into the darkness which she had wanted for such a long time, but it just  
  
didn't feel right, somebody needed her, but who? She suddenly saw the images of Kirashu  
  
come before her eyes and Kokiyu. 'I have a job to do, I can't die, and I have to avenge  
  
my parents deaths.' With that thought the woman's heart began to faintly start beating again  
  
and she slowly opened her eyes, looking up into Kirashu's and staring at his tear filled  
  
eyes. Before the half-demon knew it the woman had him in a tight hug and then quickly  
  
pushed him away and stood up while turning her back to him. She didn't know where she had  
  
gotten her strength from, she had been dead a few seconds ago, but she guessed all of the  
  
pain and hurt she had felt over the years was the cause of her sudden strength to stand.  
  
"You ... you left me for four years. Why did you do such a thing Kirashu?" Kirashu could  
  
hear the hurt in her voice and immediately stated, "Well, you attacked me. And then said  
  
you hated and loathed me, what else was I supposed to do?" She spun around at what he said  
  
and stared at him wide-eyed as she spoke in a high pitched tone, "I didn't attack you! I  
  
wouldn't hurt you! And I've never told you I hated you." Kirashu just stared at the woman,  
  
she was telling the truth, he knew that, but her words had lingered in his mind for such  
  
a long time he was still stubborn didn't quite believe her. Just then the woman stumbled  
  
forward and he immediately caught her in his arms and she fell into his chest. She looked  
  
up at the half demon and apologized, her strength was leaving her quickly and she suddenly  
  
felt very weak. "Take off your shirt," the half-demon told her nonchalant like. Sarama  
  
did have strong feelings for him, but she immediately whacked him over his head for his  
  
statement and turned her back to him again. "Hey, I wasn't being perverted, humph. Your  
  
covered in blood, so just take off your shirt and I'll hand you mine, okay?" The demon slayer  
  
thought over what he said and with her back turned to him took off her shirt and handed her  
  
shirt to him, and he immediately gave her his as he studied her backside, slowly cursing to  
  
himself at what he was doing, though he couldn't help it. She turned around with his shirt  
  
on her and smiled as she noticed his strong gaze which he must have had on her backside, blushing  
  
slightly at the same time. "You left me and now you can't get enough of staring at my backside?  
  
I will never understand men, or males in your hand." Kirashu grunted at the remark and was  
  
about to say the same with females when he saw the woman standing close to him. "You don't  
  
know how much I missed you. Every day without you was miserable. I... I didn't ... feel whole  
  
without you, just there with me." He looked into her painful and sad eyes, and he put his  
  
hand on her cheek, saying in a soft tone, "I can believe it, because I felt the same pain.  
  
You are a terrible woman, because you are so very beautiful, and though you don't know it,  
  
your seductive, your eyes, your body, everything." The woman threw her arms around him  
  
again, and he felt her tears soaking his shirt. "Don't ever leave me again! Please!" She  
  
cried out in great sobs, he held her tightly feeling the same thing. He felt her weakening,  
  
and before she fainted she softly said, "But, Kirashu, I need to avenge my parents death..."  
  
"Avenge your parents death? Who did it? Was it the person who attacked you?" But he got  
  
no answers, the woman was completely out and he picked her up and carried her the short   
  
distance away to the village. 'This woman makes me worry too much, but she was completely  
  
telling the truth when she said she didn't say or do those things, but who did if she didn't?'  
  
/p  
  
Will Kirashu stay with Sarama? Or, will he just leave her again? And if he does stay, will  
  
she ever forgive him for leaving her for those four years? You'll have to stop by soon to  
  
find out. *evil cackle* 


	30. Chapter 30: Three little words

The girl who wouldn't give up  
  
by Sarah  
  
/P  
  
Chapter Name, Three little words #30, enjoy!  
  
/P  
  
"I thought you were never going to come back!" The young girl kidded, but she noticed Sarama  
  
out cold in his arms. Suddenly, the woman woke up and looked up at Kirashu, her face blushing  
  
as she softly said, "Um, Kirashu, can you put me down?" The half-demon looked at her with   
  
surprise and placed her carefully on the ground. "Sarama, are you all right? You just woke  
  
up, you shouldn't have ran off like that. But have you two made up?" They smiled at each  
  
other and Sarama leaned into him, smiling as she rubbed his ears and he started purring  
  
loudly. Kirashu immediately told her to stop and then said, "Hey, warn me when you do  
  
something like that!" Sarama and Kokiyu only smiled at the half-demon and the demon slayer  
  
took a step forward but immediately fell forward as she realized she was still weak. "Here,  
  
hold onto me, you're still weak." The woman nodded and held onto him as the two walked  
  
together back to Kokiyu's hut and he sat down with her on the ground. Sarama looked at the  
  
two, young Kokiyu, and Kirashu, could she tell them what happened? 'Why not? They are the  
  
reasons why you didn't give up.' "I don't know if you two want to hear what just happened  
  
to me, but I really need to tell someone." The two heard her somber tone and Kokiyu was the  
  
first to say, "Of course we do. What's wrong?" Sarama smiled at the younger girl and spoke  
  
in a soft tone, "I can't explain much, but it's like my whole world is turned upside-down,  
  
again. But, one thing is for sure, I will avenge my parents deaths!" She the last part with  
  
such fire that Kirashu knew that the one who had attacked her was the man who had killed  
  
her parents, and he immediately felt his heart go out to her as he brought her in a warm  
  
embrace. "So, Kirashu, do you believe me that I would never say, or do such things to you?"  
  
The half-demon didn't need time to think this time as he replied, "Yes, I do believe you,  
  
the question is, who then?" The woman looked up at him and said in an angered tone, "I think  
  
I might know who. That double of mine, it must have been made by the demon who killed my  
  
parents. That thing said it was made from my hate, and the demon said that my hatred was  
  
beautiful, I bet he knew how to do such a thing." Kirashu's eyes grew wide as he remembered  
  
the double which looked exactly like the demon slayer, except for being completely heartless.  
  
"Sarama, I'm sorry..." The woman looked at Kirashu, he looked so sad, his dog ears were   
  
drooping and his shoulders were bent forward. "Kirashu, I missed you a lot, just don't ever  
  
leave me again. And I never thought of such a thing myself..." The demon slayer saw the  
  
retreating light and immediately felt her eyes close and lay her head against his shoulder  
  
as she fell slowly asleep. 'I will kill the demon tomorrow, and work on healing myself as much  
  
as I can tonight.' Kokiyu watched as the two fell asleep close to each other and smiled at  
  
the two as she headed off to her own bed.  
  
/p  
  
The next morning Sarama woke early, looking down at the half-demon which she was sleeping  
  
next to, she placed a soft kiss on his cheek and walked out of the hut, determined to kill  
  
the demon and avenge her parents deaths. She closed her eyes and broadened her senses as she  
  
felt the aura of the demon and called Sosiyu. The stallion came to the demon slayer and she  
  
immediately mounted him and galloped the stallion to the demon again. 'I will kill you,  
  
I could not fight before because of my fear and my surprise, I will avenge my mother's and  
  
father's deaths', the demon slayer thought fiercely to herself. She arrived at where the  
  
demon was and he turned around to smile at her, he showed no surprise at seeing the demon  
  
slayer alive. "You've come back to fight? I would hope you will fight better than last time..."  
  
Sarama unsheathed her sword and held it in front of her as it glowed a bright blue color,  
  
and spoke in a cold tone, "Don't worry, I will." The demon jumped toward her but Sarama  
  
slashed her sword threw the air, making him fly backwards as he landed roughly on his feet  
  
and her attack had burned threw his skin, but the demon showed no pain as he merely smiled  
  
at her and said, "That's more like it." The demon slashed at her with his claws and she  
  
winced in pain as he made contact with her skin and her blood flowed freely from the cut,  
  
much to the demon's delight. He went to lick the woman's blood off of his hand but was  
  
stopped abruptly as the demon slayer punched him hard in his face screaming at him, "Don't  
  
you dare try!" She landed sideways and gracefully tried to kick the demon in his stomach,  
  
but he merely caught her leg and smiled as he pulled her pant leg upwards and caressed her  
  
leg, before twisting her ankle sideways and feeling quite satisfied as he heard a 'crack'  
  
and then the woman let out a painful yelp. 'I think my ankle's broken! I'm like a wounded animal!  
  
And how DARE he caress my leg!' The woman thought angrily, as she said heatedly, "You're  
  
disgusting, and a monster!" His smile finally disappeared as he grabbed the demon slayer  
  
by her delicate neck and speak in a venomous tone, "Such a wench as you should be happy  
  
with contact from such a powerful demon as myself." The demon suddenly placed his lips  
  
on Sarama's neck and started to lick it, she never felt such hatred run through her veins as   
  
they did at that moment. Her strong emotions made the woman momentarily glow black and the   
  
demon immediately sprung back at the shock which he felt when he laid his lips on the woman's   
  
neck, and how his tongue felt like it had nearly been burned off. But, even though he had nearly  
  
lost his tongue for his foolish actions, he immediately wanted more of the woman's taste  
  
and attacked her again, digging his claws into her arms as he pressed her into the ground  
  
and this time laid his lips on her throat right underneath her chin, he hungrily began to  
  
take in her taste again, and this time the demon slayer glowed even darker, and her eyes  
  
strangely blackened as she sent the demon flying off of her. He felt his badly burned  
  
tongue, which he was sure would have burned off he spent a second longer with his tongue  
  
lingering on the woman. He was amazed to see the woman stand with her sword in her hands  
  
her hair flying strangely everywhere and her eyes had changed from their usual bright blue  
  
to black as she stood there in a fighting stance. "You dare to do a thing like that again,  
  
and it will surely be your last! How dare you do such a thing to me!" She brought her  
  
sword across the demon's chest and she nearly killed him, but unfortunately he dug his claws  
  
deeply into her skin and she felt herself loosen her grip on her sword and drop it to the  
  
ground. He grabbed onto the woman's arm and spoke barely above a whisper as he said, "I  
  
wished to kill you quickly. But now that I have tasted you, I would have liked to mated with  
  
you and then kill you, but this is proving to be harder than I thought, your hate of me  
  
is so strong that it seems it is not worth my time to try." Her eyes grew in surprise and   
  
she spoke in a cold tone, "You'll NEVER have me!" She pushed him away and grabbed her sword  
  
again, feeling the same power which had killed the hundreds of demons coursing threw her  
  
and she brought her sword down, letting all of her anger, hurt, and pain into it as she  
  
screamed out, "Now die!" The demon had seen the same look in her eyes before, and quickly  
  
jumped out of the way before it could make contact with him. He watched as the ground stayed  
  
completely unscathed, though he knew if he was in the middle of it he would have been killed  
  
in a second, he also watched as the demon slayer fell to the ground, her weakened state  
  
inviting him to inflict more damage on her. He clawed into her clothes, slashing at her  
  
left and right, watching as he finally left her barely anything which covered her top, and  
  
smiled evilly as he slashed threw her still damaged stomach and she fell weakly to the  
  
ground, next to her fallen sword. Unconsciousness threatened her, but with the memories  
  
of her parents strong in her mind she fought to stay awake. The demon bent down and softly  
  
said in a deadly tone, "Now to make you mine, and be rid of you." Sarama grabbed her sword  
  
and drove it threw the demon's heart, she watched as his eyes stared at her in disbelief  
  
and the sword burned him from the inside-out, and the only thing which the demon said was,  
  
"You will see me again, you wretched woman." there seemed to be nothing left of the demon  
  
and she collapsed on the ground as she spoke barely above a whisper, "It's all over..."  
  
/p  
  
Kirashu just saw the end of the fight, and he heard her say that it was all over, he ran  
  
to her fallen form and held her up, immediately noticing her exposed upper body and all  
  
of the bruises, cuts, and gashes on her body. He took off his undershirt and put it on  
  
her carefully, making sure not to hurt her anymore. She looked into his golden eyes and  
  
felt hers turning bright blue again as she held him tightly and felt the muscles in his  
  
back and lightly traced them with her finger. "You know ... that I love you Kirashu?" He  
  
held her even tighter at her words and immediately said, "I love you too. I always have,  
  
and I always will." The two then departed from their tight embrace and passionately kissed,  
  
it was pure bliss for both Kirashu and Sarama. The demon slayer slowly fainted and Kirashu  
  
held her in his arms and instead of heading back to the village, he headed to the forest  
  
so that he wouldn't have to worry about her leaving him so easily. 'She loves me, she loves me!'  
  
Kirashu thought happily looking down at the demon slayer who laid in his arms, he was the  
  
luckiest half-demon around to have the love of the most beautiful woman alive.  
  
/p  
  
Woo hoo! The two finally said those three little words, yay for me that I didn't keep them  
  
seperated, nah, wouldn't be able to do that, hehe. 


	31. Chapter 31: Not another quiet day

The girl who wouldn't give up  
  
by Sarah  
  
/P  
  
Chapter Name, Not another quiet day #32, enjoy!  
  
/P  
  
The two woke up in each others arms and Kirashu was the first to speak, "Hey mate, how are  
  
you feeling?" Sarama smiled into the golden eyes of Kirashu and replied, "I'm doing fine,  
  
so am I your little mate?" He smiled at her, his fangs glistening in the sunlight, as  
  
he brought her closer and placed a strand of hair behind her ear which was out of place.  
  
"Of course you are." He bent down and placed a kiss on her lips, and smiled happily.  
  
The main question the two were left with was what were they going to do now? The two all  
  
ready told each other that they loved each other and he didn't know what they were going  
  
to do if they had children together, he still wanted to go slow with her, he could still  
  
feel and see the hurt she went threw all of those four years. "You know, I think we would  
  
have the cutest little children, and with your dog ears..." She giggled softly at this  
  
idea but as she looked onto Kirashu's face she saw his face fall as he said in an uneasy  
  
tone, "I wouldn't want our child to be a half-demon like me." Sarama knew that he had  
  
a hard time growing up, and she knew that if they had a child she would do the best to  
  
make sure that they would grow up not being mocked or made fun of. "How do you know if  
  
you'll be able to go that far with me, hmmm?" He quickly pinned her to the ground and  
  
kissed her softly on the lips, smiling as he placed butterfly kisses on her neck and   
  
then stood up and smiled down and gave her his hand as he said, "Well, I can do that quite  
  
easily." She raised an eyebrow at him as she took his hand and the two stood closely to  
  
each other. "I don't know what I'll do now. I have avenged my mother and father's deaths  
  
but I still only remember my parents deaths. I learn my mother was a strong miko from the  
  
demon which had killed her. I learn more about myself from the only thing which I hate the  
  
most, the demon who mercilessly killed my parents, and I still wanted to learn more. Kirashu  
  
I just feel so confused, even with our own relationship. What do I do? Will I be able to  
  
stop slaying, or is it still my destiny to protect other villages from the demons which  
  
plague the land? Will we be able to live happily ever after?" He saw the tears which threatened  
  
to fall onto her face and quickly reasurred her as he said softly, "As long as we have each  
  
other, everything will be fine. Don't worry about a thing, I'll take care of you, okay?"  
  
He gave her a reasurring smile and she immediately looked down and spoke barely above  
  
a whisper as she said, "I'm sorry. It's been some rough days." Kirashu brought her chin  
  
up to his as their lips came together again and he gave her another reassuring smile as  
  
he spoke in an soft, but demanding voice, "Don't apologize, I would be confused too." The  
  
two stood there, enjoying each others company, but then the demon slayer remembered little  
  
Kokiyu and at this thought she immediately said, "You know what? I think we should head   
  
back to the village, I bet Kokiyu is worried." The half-demon nodded and held her in his   
  
arms as he ran off toward the village.   
  
/p  
  
Kokiyu came running toward the two and immediately yelled out to them, "You guys have to stop  
  
running off on me like that!" Kirashu set the demon slayer on the ground and watched as she  
  
limped over to the young girl, who stared at Sarama and a flash of worry came over her  
  
young face. Sarama noticed the worry on the young girl's face and smiled at her. "It's  
  
nothing really, I just think it's just a broken ankle." The younger girl immediately spoke in  
  
a shrill tone, "Just a broken ankle?! I swear Sarama, you should retire from slaying,  
  
you've been doing it for forever, I could take your place." It was the demon slayer's time  
  
to speak in a shrill tone as she responded, "You take my spot?! No way, if anything happened  
  
to you... For one thing your mother would kill me, and you should just watch over the village  
  
with me. I think that I may retire though, me and Kirashu are mates now, and I know that  
  
tons of demons hate me and would like to have me dead so I'll just stay low with Kirashu."  
  
"You two are mates? That's so great! It's about time!" Kokiyu exclaimed, hugging the demon  
  
slayer happily and then Kirashu. "So, are you two going to have lots of cute little kids?"  
  
Kokiyu giggled at the idea and Kirashu was the first to speak, "Well, we'll take it one  
  
step at a time, but I can see us having at least one kid." Sarama smile at him lovingly  
  
as she entwined her fingers with his. "Hmmm, thinking about that, how about we get started   
  
right now?" The half-demon said, picking up Sarama and running towards the forest again,   
  
leaving a very confused young girl behind.  
  
/p  
  
Kirashu laid the woman on the ground and she looked at him in surprise as she asked, ""Ahem, why   
  
did you bring me back to the forest again?" He placed a finger on her lips as he gave her  
  
a mischievious smile, giving her as many kisses as he could as he slowly began to take  
  
off the demon slayer's shirt. Sarama suddenly noticed this and quickly pinned the half-demon  
  
on his back, giving him a soft kiss and then stood up again, putting on his shirt again.   
  
"Down boy, wait till I'm healed up, okay?" Kirashu got up again and smiled at her as he   
  
said, "Of course, though I don't know how I'll be able to... Wait, I know the perfect place   
  
for us to go to." The half-demon immediately picked up Sarama in his arms and ran off,  
  
the demon slayer decided not to ask Kirashu where they were going until they got there, she  
  
had a feeling he wanted it to be a surprise. After a while of traveling, and the demon slayer  
  
wondering if they would arrive at this place, they finally were there. Sarama gasped at  
  
the beauty, there was a large waterfall, flowers in bloom everywhere, and a perfect view  
  
of the sunset. "Wow, Kirashu, this is so beautiful... How did you ever know about this spot?"  
  
The half-demon looked rather sad as he replied, "My mother brought me to this spot." The  
  
demon slayer had never heard him speak of his parents before, and was taken aback. "She  
  
did a wonderful job with you, Kirashu, and I'm sure she would be very proud of her son."  
  
Kirashu smiled happily at her words and softly added, "And I'm sure your parents would be  
  
extremely proud of what a strong, beautiful, smart, and kind woman you are." Sarama blushed  
  
at his words and placed her head on his shoulder, slowly bringing her fingers threw his  
  
silver hair and bringing her hand up to his dog ear to rub it, causing the half-demon to  
  
pur softly and close his eyes. She stopped after several minutes of rubbing Kirashu's and  
  
smiled up at him as she said, "You didn't tell me to stop this time." Kirashu didn't have  
  
time to respond to her statement as he heard rustling in the bushes behind them and quickly  
  
stood in front of his mate as he stood his ground and got ready to slice apart anything  
  
which harmed his woman. Sarama sighed in relief as it proved to be only Yokiysu, but she  
  
quickly remembered that the two brothers hated each other deeply. 'Please don't let them  
  
start their stupid sibling rivarly', Sarama thought to herself desperately over and over  
  
again watching as the two brothers eyed each other warily. Kirashu's face was twisted with  
  
pure hatred, and Yokiysu was smirking at his younger brother in amusement. 'Somehow, I  
  
knew this couldn't be a quiet and romantic day with Kirashu...'  
  
/p  
  
Aww, fluff, though I'm not good at fluff, hope you like the chapter, hehe. 


	32. Chapter 32: HalfBrother's Conflict

The girl who wouldn't give up  
  
by Sarah  
  
/P  
  
Chapter Name, Half-Brother's Conflict #32, enjoy!  
  
/P  
  
"What the hell do you want, Yokiysu?!" The full blooded demon only smiled at his younger  
  
brother as he spoke in his cold tone, "Ah, my dear, half-wit brother. I came here to give  
  
you a message, but looks like the one who wanted me to give it to you has all ready beaten  
  
me to it." Sarama smiled at the older brother and stood in front of Kirashu, she would not  
  
have the two fighting today, and she would try to do everything in her power to keep the  
  
two brothers away from each other. "Hello Yokiysu, thanks for stopping by and trying to  
  
relay the message to Kirashu but we're together now and mates." It might of been just her,  
  
but she could of sworn she saw a flash of disappoint go across the demon's face, but if it  
  
was there, it was immediately gone. "Well, seems like my brother might be such a complete  
  
idiot when it comes to woman as I thought." Yokiysu walked toward Sarama, but stopped when  
  
his younger brother had his sword at his throat and spoke in a deep growl, "Don't you dare  
  
come NEAR my MATE. Or else I'll finish what I started last time we met." The demon slayer let  
  
out a frustrated sigh, she did think it was cute when Kirashu was jealous, but not when he  
  
was threatening someone with his sword. "Really Kirashu, Yokiysu wouldn't harm me, at least  
  
he didn't do such a thing when we last met, he actionably acted, well, quite like you, in  
  
some ways, and saved my life too. And I believe he is only here to give you a message which   
  
I told him to give to you, if you two met again." The half-demon grunted but still didn't  
  
let go of his sword as he eyed his brother and knew that there was more to his older brother  
  
being there. "Why else are you here, Yokiysu? You know I sure as hell don't trust you as  
  
far as I could throw you." "Kirashu!" Sarama lightly smacked the half-demon on his head,  
  
annoyed at the way the half-demon was acting. The full blooded demon chuckled at the demon  
  
slayer, she was defiantly much stronger than the half-demon, how someone could deal with  
  
such a strong woman was beyond his comprehension. "That wench of yours is defiantly something  
  
else, you'll never met another like her." Sarama now felt annoyed with Kirashu's older brother  
  
calling her a wench yet again, but she doubted that she would be able to smack him on the  
  
head for saying it. "I didn't come here for you, my half-wit brother, I came here to talk  
  
to that wench of yours, I think that I remember seeing her mother and father." "My mother  
  
and father? What were they like? Please, tell me everything you know!" Yokiysu was rather  
  
surprised at the demon slayer, the woman had a child like look in her eyes, like a child  
  
would have learning something they had waited their whole life to learn. "Well, let's see  
  
now, your mother looked quite like you, except her hair was somewhat wavy, her eyes were  
  
brown instead of your blue, she carried herself almost exactly as you carry yourself now,  
  
proud and strong, and I remember a precious crystal around her neck which I swear glowed a   
  
blue color sometimes, much like the necklace you're wearing now." The demon paused for a  
  
second, watching Sarama rub the crystal and then continued on. "I also remember hearing  
  
from the demons at the time that the crystal had the power to grant it's owner one wish,  
  
whatever the wish, though if they were in anyway corrupt, the wish itself would not  
  
be carried as the wisher intended. Your mother protected this crystal easily, for she was  
  
one of the strongest mikos in the land. But, then she met your father, who I remember to  
  
have short black hair and hazel eyes, but I don't remember much other features about him.   
  
They moved to the secluded village which you were brought up in. It was told that you were   
  
to be the strongest of all of the mikos, that your strength would sort of cover-up the power  
  
of the crystal intrusted to you, and this seemed to be the truth as soon as she gave you the  
  
necklace the demons which had hunted it couldn't find the crystal anymore, and many gave up,  
  
except one." Sarama's eyes grew wide, she thought she might know who this 'one', might be.   
  
Yokiysu still watched the demon slayer's expressions, but kept his eyes away from his   
  
younger brother. Though when he did advert his eyes away from Sarama he noticed that his   
  
young brother's eye twitching at the amount of control he had to use to keep himself from   
  
attacking Yokiysu. He smirked at this but decided to continue with what he knew, "This 'one',  
  
was a demon named, Nasiou. He spent several years trying to find out where your mother,   
  
father, and especially you were at, and finally found the village you were living at. Well,   
  
you know the rest of the story, he killed your village, killing everyone, everything, and it  
  
was believed that you had died with the rest of your village, but yet you survived, and   
  
still live today, very impressive." Sarama could of laughed at the way the full blooded   
  
demon sayed she was, 'impressive', but she was too consumed in all of the information she   
  
got, she never thought the crystal on her necklace was special because her parents gave her,  
  
but she didn't know it was wanted by demons.  
  
/p  
  
"Thank you very much Yokiysu for telling me all this." Sarama looked at the full blooded  
  
demon and gave him a small smile, hearing a growl come from Kirashu for smiling at his  
  
older brother. "You couldn't possibly believe him?! He's a damn liar, I would never believe  
  
a word he says." Yokiysu growled at his brother this time, glaring at him as he spoke in  
  
a cold tone, "You idiot, I would not lie about such things." The demon slayer ignored the  
  
two as she spoke to Yokiysu again, "Did you ever see Nasiou?" The full blooded demon   
  
immediately shook his head, "No, I didn't." Sarama leaned against Kirashu and closed her  
  
eyes for a few seconds, slowly processing all of this, and felt herself being reminded that  
  
Nasiou had promised that he would come back for her, how she didn't know, but she still  
  
felt uncomfortable with the thoughts of the demon. Yokiysu decided that he had told all  
  
which he could to the demon slayer as he stood up and walked away. Before he left he called  
  
out to his younger brother, "Oh, my dear brother, may I have a word with you, ALONE?" Sarama  
  
didn't like the idea of the two brother's alone, but she had no say in it and watched as  
  
the half-demon left her and went to talk with his brother. "Okay, do what the hell do you  
  
want you liar?" Kirashu didn't know what happened to next second, he was pinned so quickly  
  
to a tree by his older brother that he was completely surprised, and could do nothing to  
  
loosen his brother's tightening grip as he stated, "If you leave that woman again, she will  
  
be MINE, get it?" With that the full blooded demon loosened his grip and dropped Kirashu  
  
to the ground. Before the half-demon could attack his brother, Sarama was beside him,   
  
holding onto him and speaking soothingly as she said, "Let him go, okay? For me, please?"  
  
She rubbed his arm and Kirashu reluctantly held back as he watched his brother walk easily  
  
away. 'Pathetic little thing, his wench all ready has control over what he does'. Yokiysu  
  
thought amusingly to himself, he'd have to kill his brother another time, though he was   
  
finding that much harder to do because of the demon slayer.   
  
/p  
  
"I wouldn't believe what my brother said", Kirashu said in a 'don't believe him too', tone.  
  
"Kirashu, I'm not you, and like your brother said I don't think he would lie about such a   
  
thing." The half-demon grunted again and wrapped his arms around her waist, speaking softly  
  
in her ear as he said, "What the hell happened between you and my brother?" Sarama raised  
  
her eyebrow as she said just as softly, "Nothing whatsoever, a few weeks ago he saved my  
  
life because I was swimming in some cold water and fainted, he gave me his shirt, and I  
  
gave him a message to tell him where I said I missed you, okay?" Kirashu did believe her,  
  
but he just didn't trust his brother at all. Sarama looked off into the distance, hearing  
  
the demon's name sent shivers down her spine, and she wondered if her double was still alive,  
  
and if it was, was it waiting for her? Pretending to be her and attacking villages, or  
  
maybe something worse, such as endangering Kokiyu's life? With the last thought the demon  
  
slayer couldn't stand it anymore, she had to get rid of that thing before someone she loved  
  
or innocent villagers were killed, she needed to find it.   
  
/p  
  
Siblings, and you learn more about the necklace Sarama always wears, hmmm. And will Sarama   
  
find that evil double of hers? 


	33. Chapter 33: Final Battle and Last Wish

The girl who wouldn't give up  
  
by Sarah  
  
/P  
  
Chapter Name, Final Battle and Last Wish #33, enjoy!  
  
/P  
  
Sarama immediately stood up, she would not wait for her double to attack, but just as  
  
quickly as she stood she fell back to the ground, remembering her broken ankle. Kirashu  
  
looked at his mate with concern as he said, "What are you in such a big hurry for, huh?"  
  
The demon slayer turned her head and gave him a worried gaze as she said, "I need to  
  
destroy that double of me, before it causes any more havoc like it did with you and me."   
  
Kirashu just held Sarama tighter and placed his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes  
  
as he said barely above a whisper, "I don't want you to get hurt again..." Sarama looked  
  
into his pleading eyes and played with his bangs as she asked in a teasing voice, "Do  
  
you think I'm not strong enough?" The half-demon grabbed the hand which was playing with  
  
his bangs and brought her mere inches from his face as he spoke in a soft, yet demanding  
  
voice, "Your as strong as ever, it's just I won't let you go anywhere until you healed  
  
that broken ankle of yours." With that he gave her a soft and passionate kiss, feeling  
  
a satisfied grin come across his face that he had sealed the deal. To his dismay he saw  
  
the demon slayer try to get up again, though this time she succeeded in standing and she  
  
limped away sitting not too far away from him. "You are one stubborn woman, you know that?"  
  
"I learned to be stubborn from the best," Sarama replied, smiling with the same teasing smile.  
  
Her face became serious as she laid her hands on the ankle which was hurt and she closed  
  
her eyes as she put her healing energy into it. She felt the ankle mending ever so slowly,  
  
and she worked even harder to make it heal as she closed her eyes even more tightly and the  
  
light blue which her hands were glowing became brighter, and then it died out just as   
  
quickly as it had brightened as she fell to the ground. Sarama smiled up at Kirashu when  
  
she felt him cradling her head and then said, "Well, I'm pretty much all healed, tomorrow  
  
we head out to find that impostor." With those words she let herself drift into sleep and  
  
waited for the arrival of morning.  
  
/p  
  
The demon slayer woke up the next day well rested and wondered whether to wake up Kirashu  
  
or not. She knew that she wanted to fight her double alone, and by herself, but she also  
  
knew that he'd probably never forgive her if she left him. 'Well, I guess that gives me no  
  
choice, I have to wake him up.' "Hey, Kirashu, I'm going to go, okay?" Sarama stood up and  
  
started to leave when she heard the half-demon get up and walk behind her. She turned around  
  
to see him and saw that his face was worried but he was halfheartedly smiling. "Well, hop  
  
on, I know how you get when you have your stubborn mind set." "Humph," was the only thing  
  
the woman said in response and she hopped onto her mate's back as he headed toward the village  
  
again. Sarama tried her best to feel her double's aura but it was very hard. At last she  
  
finally felt it and looked up to where Nasaou fought her to and saw it. "Kirashu, stay out  
  
of the fight, it is between me and that thing." With that she gave him a soft kiss on the  
  
cheek and called Sosiyu over and the mounted the stallion. When she was finally up there  
  
Sarama had to steady the stallion as an arrow came straight towards them and missed it's  
  
mark by only a few inches. The demon slayer dismounted Sosiyu and sent him away, she then  
  
unsheathed her sword and stood in a fighting stance, staring at the exact double of herself.  
  
"You killed my master, now prepare to die!" The double yelled out coldly, as she unsheathed  
  
a sword and slashed it threw the air, sending her own blast towards Sarama. Once she saw  
  
this she slashed her own sword threw the air and the two blasts collided with each other,  
  
causing an explosion of colors and then they disappeared. The two jumped towards each other  
  
and tried their best to make contact with the other but they were too equally matched. Kirashu  
  
appeared and her double smiled evilly as she pushed Sarama out of the way and sent an arrow  
  
shooting towards the half-demon. The demon slayer jumped into the arrows path and luckily  
  
blocked it with her sword, she didn't have time to breath out a sigh of relief because she  
  
soon felt herself being tackled by her double and pinned to the ground. Sarama tossed and  
  
turned under the weight but she couldn't free herself, she looked into her double's cold  
  
eyes and watched as they widened as she looked at the crystal around her neck. "The crystal..."  
  
The double said faintly as she grabbed it from Sarama and jumped away from the her, staring   
  
at it as it glowed a black color. 'She's going to make a wish with the crystal!'  
  
"No, don't!" Sarama screamed out, but it was too late. "I wish ... for my master to be alive  
  
again!" Sarama's eyes grew with fear as she heard this wish. The crystal began to glow darker  
  
and darker and began to burn the double alive. Both Sarama and Kirashu watched in horror as  
  
it destroyed the double and left nothing of her, after it was all finished there was an eerie  
  
silence. The demon slayer looked at the crystal, it was still glowing darkly, an evil aura  
  
seemed to be around it. She stood up and walked toward it, almost afraid to touch it for  
  
the idea of what it might do to her. 'Why would it do anything to me? I have touched it many  
  
times, and it hasn't done anything like that, though, I haven't seen anyone wish upon it  
  
before though.' With that thought she kneeled down and grabbed the crystal, watching it as  
  
it immediately started to glow blue and then become normal again. 'Did the wish come true?  
  
Is he alive?' Kirashu walked over to his mate and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder  
  
as he joked, "Well, that's one way to get rid of somebody." Sarama looked at him and he  
  
saw the worry in her eyes, and the fear. "But is he alive? Did it come true? Your older brother  
  
said..." "Don't listen to my brother he's an idiot, and a liar." Kirashu brought her into  
  
an intimate embrace as he said softly in her ear, "Remember, I'll always protect you."  
  
/p  
  
Far away from where Kirashu and Sarama were embracing each other Nasaou, the demon who had  
  
killed Sarama's village and parents, was coming to life again. Though he was alive the  
  
crystal had strangely protected Sarama as it had him so far away from civilization that he  
  
could not terrorize it, and it had also taken away his memory. He had no reelection of   
  
what had happened and the one who had killed him, it seemed that the cruel crystal had doomed  
  
the terrible demon to an entirety of wandering and searching of who he was.p  
  
The End   
  
/p  
  
Woo hoo! Finished! *dances about* But, don't worry, if you are a fan of this story, which  
  
I know I have VERY little, I have several ideas for a sequel, or even several sequels. One  
  
being an almost (bleh) Kikyou/InuYasha story thing, but don't worry, Sarama would stay the same and  
  
Kirashu would, another with their child, just lots of ideas, but the way to make them work,  
  
hmmmm... lol. Thanks to my reviewers, and a personal thanks to Sarah Barah who reviewed  
  
my story from the beginning and inspired me not to give up on it, cause as you can tell from  
  
the review amount, I'm not too. Anyway, keep your eyes open for the next sequel/sequels. 


End file.
